21
by English bloke
Summary: There are 21 bombs hidden around Diamond city. MI5, including Sonic's gang must find them before it is too last! Final chapter is now up!Reviews are welcome.
1. A Magical Night

**                                            21**

_______________________________________________________________________

_Before I start I thought I better tell you lot a little bit about me and the story._

_I'm a fan of James Bond, Spooks (MI-5 in America), 24 and Tom Clancy books (but I might start reading Chris Ryan, John le Carre or Ian McNab (all of them are British)) and there are influence on this story and the series._

_I am English and I'm writing this as an Englishman so you would have to bear with some spellings, words and phases. I'm dyslexic so there maybe spelling and grammar mistakes._

_The story itself is mainly Action/Adventure and Drama, but there will be some Romance and Angst. The basic plot is Robotnik and his organisation has planted twenty-one bombs around Diamond city. MI5 (domestic intelligent), including Sonic's gang has to find them before they go off. This takes place two weeks after the events after of Atomic._

_If you have opened this then I'm happy because at least you are interested._

_Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: A Magical Night**

****

The date was the 19th of September. Sonic and Stars were in a jewellery store in Diamond city. Sonic was looking for the prefect ring to give to Amy. Stars was pretty useless helping him.

        "Can I help you gentlemen?" a 23-year-old female robin asked.

        "Yeah," Sonic answered. "I'm looking for an engagement ring and I not to sure what to get."

        "Anything in mind?" she asked.

        "Well, I don't want to get something too big, but I don't want to get any piece of rubbish."

        "May I recommend these," the robin said, picking out five rings.

        Sonic and Stars were looking at them closely. After a couple of seconds Sonic found the prefect ring. It had a nice sized diamond with three small emeralds around it.

        "This one," Sonic said, pointing it.

        "Very good choice sir," the robin said. "What size do you want it in?"

        "I'm not sure," Sonic answered, "but I got this." He gave her a silver ring he took off Amy.

        The robin took it off him and got an instrument which was pole that got thicker the further it got nearer the handle. She put the silver ring on the pole, took it off and then put the gold engagement on the pole.

        "Prefect fit," the robin said.

        "Great," Sonic answered. "Can I pay for it now?"

        Sonic got his credit card out and paid for the ring. That was his first task done.

Sonic and Stars went to the outskirts of the city in Sonic's car. Sonic was going to 'The Moon Lake', an expensive restaurant for the rich and famous in Diamond. 

         Around them were trees. The air outside was cool, but the eighteen-year-old men didn't feel it.

        As they got to the restaurant the trees thinned up and were less frequent.

        Sonic parked his Porsche and both men got out the car. They walked into the restaurant. First they passed the bar and then walked to the restaurant.

        Behind a little desk where the appointments book was a 28-year-old male bear waiter. It had dark blue carpet and windows that looked at a beautiful lake. There were a couple of business people having lunch.

        "The bar is behind you gentlemen," the waiter said in a sophist way, "but I must warn you, it pretty expensive."

        "Cute," Sonic said. "I want to book a table for Wednesday."

        "This is not a restaurant for students," the waiter answered.

        Sonic moved need to his ear and whispered into the ear: "my father was Razor Spike, my girlfriend's father is Lord Rose."

        "Even so, you would have to book in two months in advance."

        "DAMN IT!!!!"

        "Sorry about that chaps."

        Suddenly the telephone rang and the waiter picked it up.

        "Moon Lake Restaurant," the waiter said. "I see. Thank you for calling."

        The waiter put the phone down and looked up at Sonic and Stars.

        "It's your lucky day," the waiter said. "We've had a cancellation on Wednesday. Is table 10 at 8 o'clock alright with you?"

        "Prefect," Sonic said.

        "Your name?"

        "Sonic Spike."

Task two done.

Wednesday. The big day and Sonic was dead nervous. The time was 7:15 and he was dressing. He already had black trousers on and he was putting on a blue shirt. He buttoned it up and put on his suit jacket. He then put on his blue silk tie the colour as the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and he thought prefect.

        He went into the lounge, where Stars was waiting.

        "Have you got everything?" the green-furred cat asked.

        "Yet's see," Sonic said. "Nice suit, wallet, car keys and ring. Yeah I got everything today."

        "Good," Stars said. "If she says yes; I get to organise the stag do, right?"

        "Yeah."

        "Great."

        "You prevented little bastard," Sonic joked and both laughed lightly.

        "Just saying," Stars said, "Jessica and Knuckles are going out tonight. So it should just be me and Nat when you get back."

        "Good luck then," Sonic said.

        "You too."

At 7:35 Amy came down from the stairs. She was wearing a light red dress, shoes and a cloth over her shoulders.

        "Wow," Sonic said to himself.

        "Where are we going?" she asked.

        "I wanted that to be a surprise," he answered.

        "How long would it take us to get there?"

        "About fifteen minutes."

        "By the way, you don't scrub up to badly."

        Sonic cracked a smile.

Sonic and Amy arrived at the restaurant at 7:56 pm. After a quick drink at the bar there entered the restaurant.

        The table was next to the window and both of them could see the lake with the moonlight bounding off the lake. It was a full moon and that was the reason why Sonic wanted to have the meal on that day.

        They was little light within the restaurant; just enough to see the meal and they way around. It was perfect for people to see the stars and the moon.

        There were many of Diamond's celebrates around the restaurant. In the line of Sonic's sight was Tony Raymond, an international soccer star in the city and Amy could see the famous Professor Winston Yeo, a professor of Nano-technology and was often in the news.

        After a couple minutes a waitress (a 20-year-old racoon) came to them and asked for their drinks' order.

        "What champagne could you recommend that's sweet?" Sonic asked.

        "The '95 Levedolei is good for that fits that describe," she asked.

        "Amy?"

        "That's sounds good," Amy said and the waitress wrote it down.

        "Do you want to order now?" the waitress asked them.

        "Yeah," Amy answered. "Can I have the salmon gauchos for a starter, followed by lobster?"

        "And you sir?"

        "Soap of the day and Sirloin Steak," Sonic said.

        "How do you like it?"

        "Medium-rare."

        After a couple of minutes Sonic and Amy got the bottle of champagne and had their glasses filled they were left alone.

        "Sonic, don't get mad," Amy said, "but I have signed you up for an audition for a pop group."

        Sonic almost spat his mouthful of champagne back into his glass. "What?"

        "Oh come on," Amy said. "It's on Saturday, it's being done by 18 management and even if you don't get in you can see how the management rates."

        "But you know me; I want to be solo and I don't want to be apart of a manufactured group."

        "And you know how tough the music industry is," Amy answered back. "Do it for me," she said, putting her hand on Sonic's.

        "I'll do it for you."

Back in the house Natalie was in her room. She had it painted blue with red at the top and the bottom. She had her bed in the corner and cupboard and desk were against the walls. She had a lot of space to do yoga which she was doing right now. She was wearing black jogging trousers, a tight sleeveless white top, and socks and had her blond hair in a pony tail.

        "Very nice," Stars said entering the room.

        "Thanks," Natalie said, looking up.

        "How long have you been doing Yoga?" Stars asked.

        "Two years. I used to do ballet; my parents thought it would be a good way to control my asthma."

        "Did it work?"

        "I didn't get many attacks afterwards, let's put it that way. Fancy joining me."

        "I'm fine," Stars said.

        "Come on," Natalie said. "Take off your jeans, put something loose on and copy me."

        "Give me a couple of minutes."

Stars came back wearing a t-shirt and jogging trousers. He did some stretches and then Natalie showed him some basic moves. She then started to do more complicated moves and Stars was finding hard to keep up until he fell over.

        "Bloody hell," Stars said, rubbing his knee.

        "Are you alright?" Natalie asked.

        "I'm fine."

        "Whiles we have the change," Natalie said. "I've been telling my brother about you."

        "Right," Stars said, unknowing what the outcome would be.

        "Well, he wants to meet you. On Saturday."

        "Okay, where?"

        "Sineson Golf Club," Natalie said.

        "Isn't that that posh club on the outskirts?" Stars asked.

        "Yeah."

        "Why does he want to see me?"

        "He likes to vet my boyfriends. He won't be brutal or anything."

        "I hope not."

Back that the restaurant Sonic and Amy were starting their main course.

        "You know it's an abolish bitch," Sonic cursed, "I have to write a creative story, write two essays and read three novels."

        "You could do what most people do," Amy answered.

        "And what's that?"

        "Do it when you get it."

        "I didn't do it in school; I'm not going to change now."

        "What about song writing?"

        "Nothing has influenced me at the moment," Sonic answered.

        "A bit sad," Amy said and took a slip of her champagne.

        "I know; but something would come up."

        "Hope so. What work do you have to do?"  
        "A couple of short essays; but that's it."

        "You make it sound easy."

        "Because it is to me," Amy answered.

        The champagne the two were drinking was running low.

        "Should we get a cab back, so we can drink as much as we want," Sonic said.

        "Go ahead."

Stars and Natalie were on the sofa, kissing and had each other's arms around their bodies. In the background was soft romantic piano music; Stars took the CD off from Sonic's collection.

        Stars stopped kissing.

        "I've been thinking," Stars said.

        "Okay," Natalie answered.

        "I know we've only been going out for two weeks but well," Stars said, clearing his throat, "it's clear we're head over heals in-love with each other, we have the house all to ourselves and I don't want to put pressure on you but I feel we should express our relationship psychically."

        Natalie took a moment to think. "If we do it would be my first time."

        "I understand."

        "But as you said," Natalie said, "we are in-love. I don't want to be virgin forever: so as long as you have protection I'm willing."

        "Okay, my room or yours?"

        "My room," Natalie answered.

Sonic and Amy were now eating desert. Both had a slice of cheesecake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

        Sonic looked out of the window whiles he was chewing on a piece of cake. He swallowed the sweet piece and asked: "Do you fancy a walk around the lake after dinner?"

        "Sound great."

        Sonic smiled and took a spoonful of the ice cream.

        "I forget to ask," Amy said. "Have you spoken to Plant?"

        "Yeah," Sonic answered. "Why do you ask?"

        "It's just on the news," Amy admitted, "predicting she'll get a promotion."

        "She only became an MP in April, became a minister in May, I don't think they will bring her into cabinet let."

        "I was only asking. I just hate the fact they criticise her for sending Dazz to boarding school when she has send everyone else to Angelon."

        "You're telling me," Sonic said, "I'm related to her."

        "I bet if she was in another department then the media wouldn't care."

        "Yeah, it's a bitch."

The time was now 10:15 pm. Sonic and Amy were walking around the lake. The sky was clear and both could see the moon and the stars.

        "What a beautiful night," Amy said to Sonic.

        "Yeah," Sonic answered. "Just look at the stars, look how they shine for you."

        "You're so sweet," Amy said.

        Both continued to walk. Sonic's heart was running, something he rarely experience.

        "Amy," he said softly. "I have a question for you." He reached into his pocket and took out the ring box. He went down on one knee, opened the box and asked: "will you marry me?"

        Amy stood in shook. Sonic stayed where he was.

        "OF COURSE!!! Of course I'll marry you!" Amy screamed.

        Sonic put the ring on her figure, got up and hugged her.

        "You don't know how happy you made me," Sonic said. He was on the edge of tears and started kissing her.

_Ah, a sweet end. Don't worry, it will liven up. Anyway, leaves your comments if you can._


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Chapter 2: The Morning Away the Night Before**

****

Sonic awoke in his bed. Amy was next to him with her arm over his chest. He was lying and thinking. He was thinking of the future and spending it with the girl he loves.

        Amy was the second girl he has ever slept with. The first was when he was 15, with a girlfriend that he thought he was in love with, but realized that they were just friends. For Amy Sonic was the first and only man she had sex with.

        Sonic looked at his alarm clock. The time was 8:03 and he thought they needed to get up.

        "Amy," Sonic whispered, nudging her a little.

        Amy groaned.

        "Amy," Sonic whispered again. "We need to get up."

        Amy eyes opened a little. "I just want to stay here with you."

        "I want the same thing," Sonic answered. "But we need to go to uni."

        "I can't believe that we are going to get married. I have so many ideas rushing through my head."

        "I know; it's great."

        Amy moved out of Sonic's way, wrapping herself with his bedcover. Sonic went to his draws and got out a pair of grey boxing and picked out some clothes (jeans, socks and a thin black jumper.

        "Do you fancy using the shower first?" Sonic asked.

        "I'm fine," Amy said. "I can avoid going to my morning lectures today."

        Sonic went to his curtains and drew them opened. It was raining outside.

        Sonic turned around and smiled. "I'm singing in the ring," he started to sing. "Just singing in the ring, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again." He was moving slowing towards Amy. "I'm **laughing** at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love." He was now crawling on the bed and kissed Amy on the lips.

        "You go," Sonic said.

The time now was 8:26 am. Amy had a quick shower and was now in tight jeans and red crop top. She went into the kitchen where Jessica and Natalie were drinking tea. Both were going to go to their universities after this.

        Amy went to sit down with them.

        "How was it last night?" Natalie asked.

        Amy was unable to hold her excitement. She showed them the ring on her left hand.

        "We're getting married!" Amy said in excitement.

        "WHAT!!!" the two female cats yelled in unite.

        "You two are getting married!?!?!?" Natalie screamed.

        "YEAH!!!"

        Amy and Natalie screamed.

        "Keep it down," Knuckles said, entering the kitchen, with his hand on his head. He was wearing sporty trousers, a light green football (soccer shirt) and white and red trainers.

        "It was your stupid fault," Jessica said. "You shouldn't have been in that drinking contest."

        "I won," Knuckles said.

        "At a cost."

        "Shut up! I need coffee."

Sir Thomas Kurbrik University College was a university set up in 1742. Its main buildings were of course old. It mainly did research in English, History and some social sciences.

        Sonic was walking towards his first lecture of the day and he was going through the courtyard, pretty much dancing and singing his way to the building.

        He had had Singing in the Rain stuck in his head.

        "I'm singing in the rain," Sonic sang. "Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling I'm happy again."

        "SHUT UP YOU DAFT PILLOCK!!!!" a man yelled at Sonic.

        "Fuck you," Sonic said, turning round and doing a V-sign.

        Sonic walked into one of the old building. He brushed off some of the rain on his black leather jacket and walked to his lecture hall.

        Behind Sonic his friend, an 18-year-old male snow leopard.

        "You seem to be in a good mood," he said to Sonic.

        "Had a good night," Sonic answered.

        "Got a shag?" the snow leopard asked.

        "That at the end," Sonic said. "But my life is not a long course of meaningless sex."

        "Yeah, but I find it great."

        "And a breading ground for STDs."

        "Life's short."

        "It is for you," Sonic said.

        "Its philosophical stand point Sonic," he answered.

        "Yeah," Sonic said. "A crap one."

        "You can be so negative."

        "Nah mate: just stating the facts."

        "Anyway; what are you so happy about?"

        "That's a secret."

At Jameson Legal College in a café on the campus was 18-year-old female golden monkey wearing a dark blue jumper that was folded down over her breasts. She was smoking a cigarette. She also had a cup of coffee, with the stream coming of it. She also had a copy of The Times with the headline 'LABOUR GAINING SUPPORT IN POLL', about a new opinion poll showing that Labour, the official opposition party had 34% in the polls, compared to having 30% last month. This was because of the country was doing a naval blockage of Ferutme.

        Coming into the café was Natalie. The monkey put the cigarette out and Natalie walked to her.

        "Hiya," Natalie said as she sat down.

        "Hey," the monkey said. "You're alright?"

        "I'm good," Natalie answered. "You?"

        "Can't complain." She looked at Natalie and saw she had a smile she couldn't whip off her face. Then she realised what she had done.

        "You had sex last night!!" the Monkey shouted.

        "Don't shout that out load!! You make me sound like a slapper!!"

        "Sorry, but I know you never had sex before. Was it with Stars?" She asked eagerly.

        "Of course."

        "What was he like? Was he good?"

        "Well, I don't know, this is my first time," Natalie said. "It was weird."

        "How long was it?"

        "20 minutes I think."

        "Pretty good."

        "Gina, I don't want talk about my sex life in public," Natalie said. She saw the paper and asked: "Can I look?"

        "Sure," Gina said and gave her The Times.

        Natalie opened it to the Law section.

        "I bet his mum isn't happy," Gina commented.

        "Yeah, but she's in education, not foreign, defence or trade."

        "But she is a Conservative minister and we have a Conservative government."

        "We avoid talking about politics."

In another café Sonic and Stars met up with each other. Diamond was university town and many cafes, bars, pubs and nightclubs are darted around the historic city.

        It was surprise that the two missed each other considering that they live in the same and are related despite that they were different species.

        "So," Stars said. "What did she say?"

        "Well … SHE SAID YES!!!" Sonic shouted. People looked at Sonic for a second, and then looked away.

        "Great," Stars said, both were smiling.

        "What about you with Nat?"

        "We did the dirty deed. But I have to see her brother."

        "You'll be surprised."

        "What do you know?" Stars asked.

        "I think it would be better if you find out by yourself," Sonic said.

        "Oh, come on."

        "Don't worry about it. Just be your claming self and you'll be fine."

        "I take your word for it; but if you are wrong then I get to give you a good beating."

        "Deal. By the way, Amy set me up to for audition for pop group."

        "Ooo," Stars muttered. "Going to do it?"

        "I guess I'll have to. She wants me to do it. Anyway at least I can get a name for myself with some managers."

        "When is it?"

        "Saturday."

        "Good luck."

        "I hope so."

        "Sing 'My Way'," Stars suggested. "That'll impress the judges."

_To anyone that reads this the action starts in the next chapter, so don't worry._


	3. The First Attack

_If anyone has read this fic, first please review, I love some comments. Second the action finally starts! but only at the end of this chapter._

_A word of worrying a main character will get hurt, guess who it will be._

_Anyway enjoy._

**Chapter 3: The First Attack**

****

It was 5 pm on Friday. It was the start of the weekend. Knuckles and Natalie were planning a night of drinking and clubbing with mates, whiles Jessica was going to see her boyfriend once again. Stars was going to go down to 'The White Swan' for a few drinks, but had to get up early to see Natalie's brother. Amy was making notes for a little while, before going down with everyone to the pub, but had to work the next day.

         Sonic was practicing for the audition tomorrow. He was sitting in his room, on a chair, playing on his guitar, singing songs.

        At 5:20 Stars entered Sonic's room to ask him a favour.

        "I sit and wait," Sonic was singing, "as an angel contemplates my fate.

        "And do they know? The place where we go, when we're grey and old…"

        "Very good," Stars said.

        "I would say practice makes prefect," Sonic said. "But I already am prefect."

        "You think that," Stars said. "Anyway I need a favour."

        "What's that?"

        "Can I borrow your car?"

        "Why?"

        "I got to go to a posh golf club tomorrow, and I want to bring an expensive car. Anyway you can go on the underground with Amy."

        "You make a good case," Sonic said. He grabbed his car keys and threw them at Stars. Stars caught them with one hand. "Bring it back in one piece."

At 6 o'clock most of the group were getting ready to go out. Stars however was sitting on the sofa watching the news.

        "_This is the __six o'clock__ news with me Anthony Bass,_" a male horse in his mid-40s said on the screen.

        "_And me Charlotte Banks,_" a 28-year-old brown bear.

        "_Tonight's top stories: Government come back fighting over blockade._

"_Hillshire Police appeal for information over the disappearance of Harriet Leslie._

"_Earthquake in Pantial claims six lives._

  "_And in sports news; __Easton__ hire Awe Grumman as their new manager._"

        Natalie came up behind him and asked: "Anything happen?"

        "Nah, same shit, different day," Stars answered.

        Natalie took the remote control and turned the volume up.

        "_After weeks of criticism from opposition parties, the Attorney General has finally spoken out for the Government,_" a male reporter's voice said. On the screen it showed a tiger in a suit walking towards a podium. On a red background on the bottom of the screen it said 'Paul Walker' and below that on a black background it said 'Political Correspondence'.

        Then on the screen showed the tiger at the podium. It said 'Richard Glass KC MP' and below 'Attorney General'.

        "_Today I speak as a barrister, and as a member of the government,_" the tiger said. "_The blockade of Ferutme is a legal action! The UN states that if a nation is a treat to its neighbours and others countries then we can take reasonable actions against them._

"_Evidence from our intelligences agencies, with our allies' shows that Ferutme have expandist ambitions and it would do anything to fulfil them. They have chemical weapons and Ferutme's rights records speak for themselves._

        "_We are not preparing for war, we just want Ferutme to change its ways._"

        "_However, the government's critics are not silenced,_" the reporter said. The screen now showed an elephant in a suit with the insides of a white marble hall behind him. The screen said 'John Emerson' and 'Shadow Foreign Secretary'.

        "_No one is challenging the legality of the blockade_," the Shadow Foreign Secretary said, which was a U-turn to what he said a few weeks ago. "_But it is ethnical wrong. The blockade is not harming the government, but is starving the people of Ferutme. There is no justifying for why we cannot just negotiate._

"_The Prime Minister is leading us down a dangerous path._"

        "There something for Law on Monday," Natalie said.

After another half an hour Ninja arrived, ringing the doorbell. Jessica rushed to the door and gave him a large hug before he entered the house.

        Ninja took his jacket off and showed he was wearing a black shirt with a white Chinese dragon on it. He also had jeans and brown shoes on.

        He entered the lounge. Stars and Natalie got and turned to see Ninja.

        "How are you mate?" Stars asked.

        "Pretty good," Ninja answered. "You?"

        "The same," Stars said. "Are you course going well?"

        "Its early days, but I'm enjoying it."

        Natalie went up to the 6 foot 2 muscular wolf and shook his hand.

        "I'm Natalie," she said. She was eyeing him up (checking him out).

        Stars walked up to her and put his hand over her eyes and moved her away from him.

        Sonic and Knuckles got out of their rooms. Amy came from downstairs.

        "Are we all going to the pub then?" Ninja asked.

        Everyone argued to go, even Sonic, changing his plans for the night.

The White Swan was just down the road to the group's home. It was typical pub, red carpet, wooden walls at the base and red wallpaper above them. It had wooden tables and chairs around.

        Since the city was a university city the pub was full of students, but also had local residents having a drink.

        The group were joined by mates from their classes. The idea was to have a couple of drinks before going to a nightclub.

        Natalie's friend Gina was telling everyone a story when she was at school.

        "In our AS Law class me and Natalie were doing a mock trail," Gina said. "We were sueing a fast food restaurant because a woman sculled herself on coffee whiles she was driving. It was said that she had it between her thighs and she had to brake hard and squeezed her legs together.

        "The prosecution questioned our witness, well; the girl sueing. He basically said 'didn't you notice a warm sensation between your legs?' and it got worse because he just dug himself deeper and made it sound more sexual."

        Everyone was laughing when they heard the story.

        Knuckles got up to go to the bar. He asked for a pint of 'Red Brick'. It was called that because it was a darker colour then other beers. He took a slip of the beer and was about to walk back to table was a small voice said: "hi".

        Knuckles turned round and saw it was a pretty female snow leopard wearing a white top that had a pink heart outline and said 'Kiss'. She also had a blue denim skirt, brownish grey boots and glasses with a thin black flame.

        "I'm Elizabeth Blake," she said. "But call me Liz or Lizzie."

        "I'm Knuckles Echidnal," Knuckles answered.

        "So what do you do?" Lizzie asked the muscular echidna.

        "First year at Uni. I'm doing philosophy."

        "Sounds tough."

        "It should be," Knuckles said. "If I do well I should get any job I want."

        "I know what I want to do," Lizzie said.

        "And what's that?"

        "Criminal Psychiatrist. Blame my father, he influenced me."

        "What does he do?"

        "He the DI at Central Diamond Police station," she said.

        "Cool," Knuckles said. "How old are you then?"

        "17, 18 in three months."

        "Fancy joining my mates."

        "Sure."

        Knuckles and the girl that was attracted to him went to the table with at the university students were.

        Ninja was now telling a story from their school days.

        "Stars here had an interview with the head of his course a few months before coming here," Ninja said. "He was worrying over the fact that he couldn't get his eyebrow piecing out."

       "He tried everything," Sonic said. "He tried to yank it out. He asked me, Claws, Jessica and their youngest sister to get it out and they couldn't get it out. We even tried using pliers."

        "So he enlisted our help," Ninja said, referring to all of Stars' male friends. "We basically took him out on a night on the title and got him as drunk as possible. After that we took it out and we could take it off and he couldn't stop us."

        "Yeah," Stars said. "But I still remember. I had to wear a plaster over my eyebrow. I looked like a right tosser."

        "But you all ready are," Sonic said.

        "Ha, ha, ha," Stars answered back and did a V-sign.

Sonic got up on Saturday morning. He wasn't hangover since he didn't drink that much. He looked at his alarm clock and he cursed by saying: "oh shit!"

        He had overslept; the time was 8:30. He had to get ready as quickly as possible. He picked out a pair of black boxers, dark blue jeans, a light blue jumper, white socks and a pair of black and white trainers. He went to the bathroom and had a shower.

        After a quick shower Sonic was dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Amy already made him some toast and a cup of coffee which he got eat and drank very quickly. He then went off to his room to get his guitar and put on his black leather jacket.

        Sonic and Amy were out of the house by 8:47 and both were running to the underground station, three streets away. Sonic completely missed Stars in house; Stars was the only other person up.

        Amy feared that she would be late for work at the bank. She only started the job the week before and didn't want to gain a bad reputation. She was wearing her uniform which was a dark blue blazer with the company logo on, a white shirt and dark blue trousers.

        Both got return tickets at the local station (which was aboveground) and ran onto the train before the doors shut.

        Sonic and Amy both sat down together. Sonic had to put the guitar in front of his legs. Amy was panting from running so much. Sonic didn't even break a sweat; he had recovered from his mission in Premier.

        The train rolled away from the platform and it would take Sonic seven minutes to get to his stop and Amy ten minutes.

        "Must have been a good night last night," Sonic commented.

        "Yeah," Amy said. "I noticed that Ninja didn't sleep on the sofa."

        "I don't want to think about that," Sonic said.

        "I know that Jessica is pretty much your sister."

        "Knuckles seem to get on well with that girl last night," Sonic said, thinking about Lizzie.

        "I thought she was too sluty for him."

        "She seem alright; no different to any other pretty single girl."

        "Excuse me; did you just say she was pretty."

        "Well, yeah. She wasn't bad. Come on! You must think that they are blokes you think that are good looking."

        "NO!" Amy said, almost shouting. "You are the only man I ever loved and you are the only one I'll fancy. I can't believe that you just said that; ABOUT A GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW!!!"

        Everyone on the train looked at the two.

        "You're making a scene," Sonic said calmly.

        "GOOD!!"

        "Okay; I admit I just say a stupid thing, but I do find other women attractive. But YOU are the only woman I can love."

        "That's not good enough," Amy said. "I have wanted you from the moment I saw. I only ever went out with boys because you had a girlfriend at the same time."

        "And I never love any of them!"

        "Didn't stop you though!"

        "I could say the same about you and your ex-boyfriends."

        "That's different."

        "HOW?!" Sonic shouted.

        "Because you didn't fancy me."

        "Oh yes I bloody well did! I just never had the confident to say anything to you."

        "Sonic, I know that you love me: but we have issues we need to sort out," Amy said calmly as possible. "So I think we should put the engagement on hold, so that we can sort things out."

        The train rolled into Sonic's station. Sonic got up, picked out his guitar, turned towards Amy and said: "we'll talk tonight."

Three minutes later the train stop at Saint John's Square, one of the biggest and most modern in Diamond.

        Amy got up and walked out of the train and towards the exit. She was upset from her agreement with Sonic. It had all seem so prefect.

        Tears were running her face. She was now wondering if the bank would send her back home; thinking that she would be too upset to work.

        Suddenly it happened. There was an explosion at the platform. A large section of the platform turned to rubble and large pieces of stone threw in the air. The force of the explosion made two train carriages go up into the air, setting them ablaze. Everyone that was in them was turned to ash. The train carriages hit the top of the tunnel, making rubble and steel rain on the train and on the platform.

        Many people were injured or were dead. A rock hit Amy on the head and metal from the train hit her in her lower back. She was lying on the ground unconscious.

        People were running and panicking up the stairs. So was smoke and dust.

        People on the surface stopped. Some took out their mobile phones and others ran to payphones to call for the Fire Brigade and Ambulance Service. Others just ran.

        A next phase in Mobius' war against terrorism has begun!

_To be continued!_


	4. Initial Reaction

First off I am disappointed by the lack of reviews, but as long as I don't have flames I suppose it's alright. Anyway There are two song in this: Torn which is done by Natalie Imbruglia and My Way by Frank Sinatra: I'm just saying for legal reason and incase anyone is interested.  
  
Chapter 4: Initial Reaction  
  
"FUCKING HELL!!!" the CCTV operator shouted when he saw the explosion on the screen.  
"What happened?" his supervisor asked.  
"There an explosion at platform 2 of St. John's Square. It's the University Line."  
"Can I see?"  
On the screen he can see the flaming train and platform with rumble and dead and dying and injured people all around.  
"Okay, close the station, close the line and contact the emergency services," the supervisor said. "I'll contact my bosses. This is an emergency people!"  
  
At the same time Sonic was waiting for his audition. He had a sticker saying '11' on his jumper. He was waiting by the door to see the people that could start off his music career. He could hear a woman singing through the door.  
"There's nothing where he used to lie  
"My conversation has run dry  
"That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn  
"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
"I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
"Illusion never changed into something real  
"I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
"You're a little late, I'm already torn."  
The only people that knew of the audition were professional singers and performances students. Sonic was a little worried that he could be out performed by the other singers around him.  
After a couple of minutes he entered the room. He told them his name and sang 'Stuck in the Middle.'  
  
At the same time Stars was waiting Sineson's Golf Club. He was wearing a green Emerald City football (soccer) shirt, blue jeans and trainers. He felt out of place because it was normally Diamond's rich to socialize and hopefully make deals.  
Stars was looking around for Natalie's brother. He saw Jack Laser entering the reception area. Jack was a famous football player. He was a red star cat with blond hair; he was wearing a white sweatshirt and black trousers. He was also carrying two sets of golf clubs.  
Stars looked around again to see if he could see her brother. Jack went towards him, until he got close to Stars.  
"Stars Staray?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Stars said, wondering why a famous footballer who plays for a rival club would speak to him.  
"Jack Laser," Jack said, putting his hand out to shake. "Natalie's brother."  
"Oh my God," Stars said, he never realized that he could be related to his girlfriend.  
"I get the reaction a lot when I meet Nat's boyfriends," Jack joked. "Anyway I got spare set of clubs for you." He gave him on set of clubs.  
Jack went to the reception desk, booked in and both went to the course.  
  
10 Downing Street was the home of Prime Minister of the country. His name was Edward Bear, a Conservative Prime Minister who was in the post for only a year. His political career was he was elected to Parliament in 1983 after being successful in the stock market. He became a member of the Economic committee and then became a Treasury minister until he became the Treasury Secretary in 1987. He then became the Chancellor of the Exchanger (in control of the country's economy) in 1989 and he held the post until 1992 when the party lost power. He then became Shadow Chancellor until the old Conservative leader died in 1994 and he ran for leadership which he won. He got the party a healthy majority of 109 seats in the 1997 election and had it easy with domestic issues.  
The 55-year-old brown bear was in his office reading letters from his constituents to find what the main issues in the local area. His children were asleep and his wife was in the garden so he wanted to get the letter reading done.  
His telephone rang and he picked it up.  
"Hello," Edward said.  
"There is a phone call from a John Wilson," his secretary said. "He is the chairman of Diamond Underground and he says its emergency."  
"Put him through then," Edward requested.  
The next voice Edward heard was a deep Scottish sounding voice.  
"Prime Minister Bear?" Wilson asked.  
"Yes," Edward answered.  
"I have some important information for you. There has been an explosion at St. John's Square underground station at 9 o'clock. The emergency services have been called and the police have come to start investigations. However I don't think this was unfortunate accident and that's why I'm calling. I will send any information you need like the CCTV footage."  
"Thank you for telling me," Edward said. "If you don't mind holding for a moment my secretary will give you a phone number and e-mail address. Can you tell her a contact number in case my Cabinet or I need to speak with you."  
"Yes sir," Wilson answered.  
Edward put him on hold, told his secretary what he wanted her to do and then transferred the call.  
Edward wrote down a list of names on a piece of paper. He gave it to his secretary asked her to call all of them and tell them there is an emergency Cabinet meeting.  
He went back into his office and dialled a phone number.  
"Hello, Alan, it's Ed," Edward said. "We have a situation in Diamond. I need you to call to the media and let the people know what happened."  
  
Sonic was in a large room with many other singers. It had many tables and chairs on top of a wooden floor, a bar where people can get refreshments and a large TV with a Saturday morning children's programme.  
Sonic had a coffee in his hand. He sat down on a table with a 16- year-old female gerbil. He saw the number on her blue sleeveless top was 10. This was the girl that sang 'Torn'.  
"Hi," Sonic said. "Sonic Spike by the way." He put hand to be shaken.  
"Emma Upton," she answered, shaking his hand.  
"I heard you singing Torn," Sonic said. "You were good."  
"You're too kind," Emma said. "I was rubbish."  
"If that was you being rubbish I love to hear you when you are good."  
"You're just being nice," Emma said. "I would say you were flirting with me."  
"No I'm not. I'm just respecting someone with tablet."  
"What are you like singing then?" Emma asked.  
"Any requests?"  
"Whatever comes into your head."  
Sonic took a slip of his coffee and cleared his throat.  
"And now the end is near;  
"And so I face the final curtain.  
"My friend I'll say it clear,  
"I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
"I've lived a life that's full,  
"I've travelled each and every highway,  
"And more, much more than this,  
"I did it my way."  
Emma was shocked. She didn't think Sonic would be that good. He sounded like the song came naturally to him and didn't have to put any effort in it.  
"And you want to join a band!"  
"My girlfriend signed me up. The music industry is tough to get into and I may as well see have the professionals rate me," Sonic said.  
"Fair enough," Emma said.  
On the television was a boyband dancing and 'singing'. It was a band popular with young teenage girls including Sonic's niece/Stars' and Jessica's sister. Suddenly the screen turned red and the FBC's logo, a sphere with a white outline and lines going across and upwards. A white line went through it and tilled it on an axis. Below the sphere it said 'FBC News'  
A voice said: "and now an emergency broadcast with Donald Ollsin and Charlotte Banks."  
The screen then changed to show a 48-year-old Doberman and the 29- year-old bear were on the screen.  
"We are sorry to intrude regular programming," Donald (the Doberman) said. "We have breaking news of an explosion in Diamond within the last two hours."  
"The blast believed to have happened at the underground railway station at Saint John's Square," Charlotte said. On the screen was a map of the city and showed an orange star like shape that was white in the centre need of the city.  
"Our reporter Rebecca Sander is at the scene."  
The screen showed a 30-year-old white female cockatoo wearing black female suit and a light brown female trenchcoat. Behind her was smoke and dust coming out the underground entrance. Fire-fighters were going up and down the station. They were also paramedics and ambulances taking casualties away. There was also uniformed police who had put up blue and white police tape and were stopping people trying to get through.  
"Thank you Donald," the cockatoo said. "As you can see behind me the emergency services are hard at work. The police have closed off the area and hospitals are on high alert."  
"What can you tell us?" Charlotte asked.  
"Not a lot sadly," Rebecca answered. "It is unclear what caused the explosion. Transport Police, Crime Scene Investigators and Underground Accident staff are below ground to check the train, track and platform.  
"The explosion happened at around 9 am ..."  
Sonic stood in thought for a second and then realized that Amy could have been cause up in the explosion. He picked up his guitar and ran out through the fire escape. He then ran towards the square.  
It would take a normal people twenty minutes to get from Lambert Street to St. John's Square; but it took Sonic a couple of seconds.  
When he got to the square he was stopped by a policeman (a falcon).  
"I need to see someone named Amy Rose. She might have been caught up in the blast," Sonic said, hoping to appeal to the policeman's good nature.  
"Sorry sir but we can't let anyone through," the falcon answered, being very professional.  
"But you have to understand, she is my f..." Sonic stopped because he saw Amy. The pink hedgehog was unconscious. She had a red blanket over her and was strapped to a stretcher and had a neckbace. She was being carried by two paramedics (a male raccoon and a female finch).  
Amy had a large deep cut on her forehead and she had a breathing mask over her mouth.  
Sonic jumped over the police tape and ran towards Amy and the paramedics that were going towards an ambulance.  
"AMYYY!!!!!!" he shouted.  
Policemen were chasing Sonic and a couple of photographers in the background were snapping away. However Sonic got to them as they put Amy in the back of the ambulance.  
"I need to come with you," Sonic said to the young female finch.  
"How did you get pass the security?" she asked.  
"I'm very fast," Sonic answered.  
"What's her name?" the male raccoon asked.  
"Amy, Amy Rose."  
"And yours?"  
"Sonic Spike."  
"Are you related?" the female finch asked.  
"No," Sonic answered. "We're engaged."  
The paramedics talked to each other for a moment and then the raccoon asked: "Does she have any family in the city?"  
"None that I know of," Sonic answered.  
"Get in then."  
  
10 minutes later the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The two paramedics put Amy on a gurney. They were rushing her to the emergency room in the Accident and Emergency unit.  
Sonic was running with them but as they got to the doors of the room a nurse (a female deer) stopped him.  
"I'm sorry sir but we can't allow anyone in that room except hospital staff and patients," she said to Sonic.  
"But I need to be with her," Sonic said.  
"You can help us now anyway," the nurse said. "We need information about her."  
"Okay then," Sonic said, "what do you need to know?"  
The nurse had a clipboard and pen in her hands and she started to ask the questions.  
"Her full name?"  
"Amy Luisa Maria Rose."  
"Address?"  
"18 Poland Street, Diamond, Birmham, do you need the postcode?" Sonic asked. The nurse shook her head.  
"Date of Birth?"  
"The 16th of July, 1980."  
"Next of Kin?"  
"Lord and Lady Rose," Sonic said.  
"Could you tell me they first names?" the nurse asked.  
"George and Theresa."  
"Their address?"  
"Bluefield House, Emerald."  
"And their phone number?"  
"012547748302," Sonic answered. "But you might get their butler."  
"That's okay," the nurse said. "Thank you Mr. ehh..."  
"Spike, Sonic Spike."  
"Thank you Mr. Spike. Can you take a sit in the waiting room?"  
Sonic took a sit. He put his guitar in-front of his feet. He was looking down and had his hands on his forehead. He then moved his one of his hands to rub the tears from his eyes. He was trying to stop himself from crying but it was difficult. He was powerless to help the woman he loved.  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
After 10 minutes Sonic decided to call his half-sister. A male chinchilla was sitting next to him. Sonic turned to him and asked: "can you look after my guitar for a moment?"  
"Sure,"  
Sonic got up and went to the pay-phones. He had to turn his mobile phone off when he was at the audition and he wasn't aloud to use it anyway.  
Sonic dial his old house number. It took three rings before someone answered.  
"Hello," a female voice said. It was Plant.  
"I need your help!!" Sonic said quickly. "There has been an accident in Diamond; Amy had been caught up in it."  
"Sonic, slow down," Plant said. "What exactly happened?"  
"There was an explosion at St. John's Square," Sonic said slowly. "Amy was in the area and I'm now in hospital.  
"She's in a bad state. She has a large cut on her forehead; something must have knocked her out. She also has a neckbace on and the paramedics told me that a large piece of the rubble landed on her back giving her potential spinal damage.  
"I just don't know what to do," Sonic finished off. He was so upset and his tears were coming running down his face.  
"Okay, Sonic," Plant said. "You just have to wait till the doctors are finished and moved her. Did you tell them her details?"  
"Yeah; I told a nurse."  
"That's good. Do you want me to call her parents?"  
"Please," Sonic said. "I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Don't worry about it. Just stay at the hospital and be strong."  
"Thank you."  
Sonic held up and turned around. He took a couple of steps away from the phone when he was stopped by a 28-year-old grey rabbit wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and white jumper.  
"Sonic Spike?" the rabbit asked.  
"Yeah?" Sonic said, a little confused.  
"Jason Brandy," the rabbit said, "Daily Mirror."  
He gave Sonic a card. The Daily Mirror had always been a Left-Wing newspaper and supported the Labour Party, the party now in opposition.  
Jason was in the hospital doing a report on the NHS and he was about to have an interview with the Director of the hospital. But seeing the brother of a government minister that could be at a weak moment was just too good to miss.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to hear you views on your sister," Jason said. "Just basic stuff your views on her policies, her work, private life, sending her daughter to private school. Anything you want."  
Anger boiled in Sonic's blood. How could this man come out of the blue and start asking in a hospital.  
Sonic grabbed him by his jacket and lifting him up into the air.  
"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME FUCKING QUESTIONS!!!" Sonic shouted. "THIS IS A BLOODY HOSPITAL FOR GOD SAKE!  
"MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOW LYING IN AN EMERGANCY OPERATING ROOM, FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!!!  
"THERE HAS BEEN AN EXPLOSION IN THIS CITY! WHY DON'T YOU REPORT SOME REAL NEWS?"  
Sonic put him down and walked away. The people in the waiting room were shocked, but then chapped him. They knew the journalist was insensitive.  
Sonic decided to get a drink and then sat down and waited for news about Amy.  
  
I hope you like it. Tell me your views. 


	5. Cabinet Meeting

_I have based the political stuff on British politics and British intelligence. So below is a list incase you don't know:_

_Prime Minister: First Minister for the monarch (king or queen) and has all their powers._

_Deputy Prime Minister: Second in command but only has power when the PM is away._

_Chancellor of the Exchequer: In control of the country's economy and tax. Very Powerful.._

_Foreign Secretary: Focuses on Foreign Affairs, control Foreign policy and the Foreign Office (State Department)._

_Home Secretary: In control of Law and Order, in control of the Police and Prisons._

_Defence Secretary: Controls the military (pretty obvious)._

_Lord Chancellor: The head judge in the country._

_Transport Secretary: Controls transport e.g. trains, roads, public transport._

_Health Secretary: Controls hospitals and health policy._

_Party Chairman: Controls media relations, party policies and admirations._

_Chief Whip: Tells MPs how to vote in Parliament and can kick MPs out of the party. _

_MI5: Domestic intelligence e.g. counter intelligent and terrorism._

_Secret Intelligence Service (SIS)/MI6: Foreign intelligence.___

_GCHQ: Government Commutations Headquarters. Spies on foreign commutations like radio and computer traffic._

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Cabinet Meeting**

****

"_The government seemed to have reacted quickly to incident in Diamond_," the journalist (a 42-year-old male black Labrador) said. "_Already the Chancellor, Deputy PM, Health Secretary, Foreign Secretary and the Defence Secretary have already arrived and it is believe that the Home Secretary, Transport Secretary, Chief Whip, Party Chairman and the Lord Chancellor are coming._"

"_Howcome__ it's such a small meeting?_" Charlotte Banks asked.

"_The protocol for this kind of situation is to only use an emergency Cabinet that has the permanent members of the Cabinet like the Chancellor and Foreign Secretary, ministers that our effected like the Transport Secretary and anyone the Prime Minister see fit to be in place like the Chief Whip and Party Chairman._"

"_Will the heads of the security services be attending?_"

"_If they are coming we'll not see them_," the journalist relied. "_They will either come via helicopter or through an underground tunnel under __Downing Street__._"

Behind him and the other journalists a black minister's car and male Golden Retriever in a suit stepped out the car.

Many of the journalists shouted things like "Mr. Johnson, do you have any comment?" or "What information can you tell us?"

The minister quickly went into the home of the Prime Minister.

* * *

At 18 Poland Street the residents did not know of the incident at St. John Square. Nor did they know that Amy was at hospital fighting for her life and Sonic was on the verge of tears.

Knuckles woke up. He was hangover. He had little memory of the night before.

He then turned and saw Lizzie was asleep next to him. She was completely nude and only had a sheet over her.

Knuckles now remember what happened. It was great. Then he remembered that her dad was a policeman and they were famous for being strict and protective over their children, especially daughters.

Knuckles got up slowly and put on a pair of pants and jeans. He then grabbed a black sweatshirt. He then left the room and went to the lounge.

Sitting on the sofa was Ninja and Jessica. Ninja was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the top two buttons undone. Jessica had on a black skirt and a tight T-Shirt which said 'I don't give a fcuk'.

"Are you alright?" Ninja asked.

"I think I've done something stupid," Knuckles said.

"What did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Remember Lizzie from last night?"

"Yeah," both said.

"I slept with her," Knuckles said.

"Get in!" Ninja said; a typical bloke's reaction.

"No, it's not good."

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"She's a copper's daughter."

"Not so good then," Ninja commented.

"No it isn't."

Knuckles went into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Whiles he was waiting he put on the radio.

"_Unconfirmed reports believe the explosion happened underneath the platform…_"

"Turn on the TV!" Knuckles shouted. "It seems that something has happened."

Ninja grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to ITV. Both were shocked. On the screen it said 'Explosion at St. John Square, Diamond.' A journalist was interviewing a policeman at the sense.

"I better call Stars and Sonic," Jessica said and picked up the phone. She first tried Sonic but she got a message that his phone was switched off. She then tried Stars but she got the same message.

At the golf club Stars and Jack were enjoying themselves. Stars was surprised how much he enjoyed golf and did not know how good he could be.

Stars and Jack were getting along, joking and chatting.

Both didn't know about the explosion. They had their phones off and so was the small radio on Jack's golf bag.

"How long have you got before you can play again?" Stars asked.

"I'm already playing in the reserves," Jack answered. "The gaffer wants to give me another week before playing me in a full match."

Jack took a swing and hit the ball 259 yards. He then put the club back in his golf bag and putted out a golf ball. He put it on the ground then put his left foot under it and kicked it up and continued to keep it up.

Stars put a tee in the ground and put a ball on top of it. Stars talked as he was lining up his shot.

"As an Emerald fan I should hate you but I have to admit that I thought your debut was brilliant," Stars said. When Jack first played his scored a hatrick (three goals in one match) and was just outstanding. He was only 18 when he did it.

"Best match I ever played," Jack answered.

Stars took a swing and hit the ball about 270 yards but it landed in a bucker.

"Tight break," Jack said.

"Like what happened to your knee," Stars joked.

Both went in towards their balls.

* * *

However things were not rosy for Amy. She was laying on the gurney with two doctors and three nurses checking her. They knew her spine was damaged, but they would not know how badly until they took her up for X-Rays. They also thought her organs were damaged and crushed when the rumble landed on her. She had inhaled smoke and dust after the explosion.

The rock that hit her on the head did knock her unconscious but could not have any lasting damage. It was actually a good thing because she couldn't feel the pain that the organs and spine.

A nurse gave the doctors her medical notes. She never suffered any major illness, just a broken toe when she was 11. But she was allergy to some drugs and they had to be careful.

Suddenly her breathing and heart rate dropped almost to a stop.

"CRASH TEAM!" a doctor (a 54-year-old grey cat) yelled and the doctors and nurses putted down the sides and got her to lie down on her back.

A nurse put a breathing mask around her mouth and two other nurses were cutting her clothes off her.

A doctor had to shock her; she was allergic to the main ingredient in the drug they used.

"CLEAR!" the doctor shouted and shocked Amy. Her body went up into the air.

"Nothing doctor," a nurse said looking at the heart monitor.

"Increase the voltage," the doctor ordered.

The doctor waited for the electricity to build up before shocking Amy. Her heart beat went up a little but it wasn't strong enough.

"One more time," the doctor said, building up electricity before shocking her.

Her heart beat went back to normal.

"Okay, lets take her up to X-Ray," the doctor said.

"I'll tell her fiancé," a nurse said went to out into the waiting room towards Sonic.

* * *

The Cabinet meeting was ready to start. At the table was the Prime Minister, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Deputy Prime Minister, Lord Chancellor and Secretary of States for Foreign Affairs, Home Affairs, Defence, Health and Transport. There was also the Chief Whip and Party Chairman. Non-political members of this emergency Cabinet were the heads of MI5, MI6 and Deputy head of GCHQ because the current leader was ill and at hospital and the Chief of Staff of the Military.

Edward Bear was chairing the meeting.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Edward said as everyone got to their seats. "I'm sure you know why you are here.

"We will confirm the information we know first: Yes; there was an explosion at St. John's Square and the police said that it happened underneath the platform. It was likely to be a terrorist attack because the police have discovered a device that was the cause of the explosion.

"Now we need to debate our opinions."

The minister murmured but the intelligent and military heads did not show much reaction.

"Daniel, what kind of group do you think did this?" Edward asked the head of MI5.

Sir Daniel Lord, also a grizzly bear answered: "It had to be a well trained paramilitary group, either home or aboard. I'll have to call my head of counter terrorism but I believe it could be something like FFCI, FNF or many other fascist groups."

"Couldn't it be a hardline Communist group or religious hardliners?" David Johnson (the Home Secretary) asked.

"It's a possibly, but they don't have the resources," Daniel said. "I believe that the fascist groups are funded by…" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Funded by whom?" Edward asked.

Daniel took a deep breath and said: "Funded by Robotnik."

"Oh that bastard," the Foreign Secretary, a 50-year-old male dolphin said in Irish accent.

"I think the same," the GCHQ deputy, a 49-year-old female panther said. "From computer and radio traffic we know that Robotnik supports foreign fascist, he has close links with the Eye. Anyway if he supports the foreign groups then he must support groups here as well."

"What about a foreign group?" the Foreign Secretary asked the head of MI6.

The lioness Caroline Walters answered: "I know there has to be a foreign connection."

"How do you know that?" the Foreign Secretary asked.

"From intelligence I received an hour and half ago," she answered. She had a brown envelope and showed a picture of a male brown monkey with a bright pink face. "This is Shijio Ajiu, a terrorist that is expert in explosives and bomb making. His view is that the world will fall into anarchy unless a strong leader is found. We believe, along the CIA and Koatian intelligence that he has worked with Robotnik" She then showed a picture of Ajiu, with a fox, a dingo a mole and a rat sitting outside a café. "This is Danio Pullson," she said pointing to the fox, "a member of the FFCI. He also thinks violence is the only way to topple your government and the democratic system. MI5 were able to stop him assassination Steve Kitson," Kitson was the Prime Minister before Bear.

"Who are the other two?" Edward asked.

"The dingo is Dr. Pierre Torre," Caroline answered. "He works for Lemeséfense, the arms company. We have been looking at his financial records and they are not good for him; so if he has an opportune to make money he'll take it."

"What about the mole?" the Deputy PM, a 61-year-old lion asked.

"We don't have any information on him," Caroline added.

"And the rat?"

"He's an agent, I can't tell you anymore because it can compromise his mission."

"If you get me a copy of the mole alone I can send it to the Police intelligence," David Johnson said. "Useless Daniel knows him?"

"I'll ask if any of my agents know him," Daniel said.

"I just want to be sure that this was a terrorist attack," Edward said, "I obviously don't want to say the thing to the media and be proven wrong."

Everyone looked at Dr. Peter Weatherson, the Transport Secretary. He was 59-year-old black Labrador and an economic historian who got a PhD on the railway and underground systems and its importants on the economy.

Weatherson put his briefcase on the table and pulled out blueprints of station at St. John's Square.

"It had to be a terrorist attack," Weatherson said. "As you can see on the blueprints the only thing under the platform is wires and they couldn't cause an explosion."

"But how would they have got the bomb there?" the Deputy PM said. "I'm sure a terrorist didn't just drop it down the platform when getting on a train."

"No," Weatherson answered. He put out another blueprint that showed the side on the platform. They was an opening just below the level people stood on to go on the train. "The bomb must have been placed here to cause damage to the train and platform."

"Where was that photo taken?" David Johnson asked the MI6 chairman when a thought clicked in his head.

"Diamond," Caroline said.

"That is not in your jurisdiction," Daniel said.

"I have to let my agents run operatives and sometimes it lead to them here," Caroline said.

"So the mole could be a tube worker," the Foreign Secretary suggested.

"Yeah," Caroline said.

"Okay, I'm going to order a check on all tune workers in Diamond," David Johnson said. He got up and made a phone call to the Chief Constable of Diamond's police force. "Hello, Thomas?"

"Yeah," a voice on the other end of the phone said.

"It's Johnson. I sure you know about the incident in Diamond," David said. "Anyway I need you to do a background check on all workers for Diamond Underground."

"I organise something," Chief Constable Thomas answered.

"Also I want to know who is running the investigation," David said.

"DI Jeffery Blake of Diamond Central Police. But I'll get a terrorist expert to run the investigation as soon as possible."

"Ring me when you get any information."

David went back to the table sat between the Foreign Secretary and Defence Secretary (a 43-year-old male Siberian Tiger).

"I asked for it to be done, but I found out a DI is running investigation," David said. "I know it's normally done but we need to get someone they NOW!" He turned towards Sir Daniel Lord. "Can you send a man to run thing?"

"Okay, but we need full co-operation with MI6 and GCHQ," Daniel answered.

"But isn't this a police matter?" the Defence Secretary asked.

"Normally it is, but I got a feeling this is going to be a big attack," Caroline said. "One bomb wouldn't be Ajiu or Pullson style."

"What do you propose?" Edward asked.

"What I think we should do is confirm the fact that this is going to be a massive attack," David said. "If so then I think we should clear the city, get people back into their homes and the police and Army to find all terrorists and bombs or whatever they are using."

"BUT THAT WOULD BE ILLEGAL!!" the Chief Whip, a 49-year-old male elephant shouted.

"Not if we use the Emergency Act of 1938," David answered.

"But still; a state-of-emergency will have to be declared and only Edward and the King can do that."

"I'll declare it then," Edward said. "We need to find the men and women that planted this bomb and if there are more then we must do all we can to save as many lives as possible and bring the terrorists that did this to justice!

"David is former policeman for God sake! He should know this!"

"But we cannot break the law," the Lord Chancellor, a 63-year-old male killer whale said.

"Call the Attorney General then!" Edward ordered. "He is the law expert."

The Cabinet looked at eachother. Edward Bear was a patronage man and had strong convictions. It was difficult to get Edward to change his mind, but that was why the people loved him.

"I suggested we have a vote," the Chancellor of the Exchequer, a 56-year-old male fox said.

"Okay," Edward said, the Chancellor of the Exchequer was close ally of his and he respected his opinion. "If intelligence comes in that there are more bombs in Diamond or other cities then we will set a curfew in the cities affected.

"Only Cabinet members can vote.

"A show of hands for," Edward said and all of the Cabinet voted with him. "That's settled then."

"Now we need to discuss what we do in Diamond," The Deputy PM said. He meant the situation in the underground, healthcare, policing, the social and media impact, etc…

* * *

Sonic was still in the waiting room. He had claimed down a bit and was just waiting for a doctor or a nurse to tell him about Amy. He knew she was sent to X-Ray and thought it was normal procedure.

The grey cat doctor was coming up to Sonic.

"Hello," the cat said to Sonic. "I'm Dr. Pallos. I was treating Amy in the A&E room. She has been stabilized and sent to X-Ray as you know. We will be analyzing them as soon as possible.

"Now I'm going to have to tell you some bad news."

Sonic didn't want to hear it but knew he had to.

"Go ahead then," Sonic said and then swallowed.

"Okay," Dr. Pallos said. "Amy has been moved into intensive care. She is being well monitored and we won't let her go but she has a lot of injuries; namely to her spine and lungs. Also she is unconscious but I believe it's a good thing because she cannot feel any of the pain she could have suffered."

"What can you tell me about her injuries?" Sonic asked.

"Not a lot at the moment," the doctor said. "But we know she hasn't got brain damage."

Sonic said: "that's good to hear."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Please."

Sonic got up and picked up his guitar and Dr. Pallos lead him to the lift. They went up to the 5th floor. Dr. Pallos then took Sonic down a corridor and showed him to Amy's room.

Sonic stood in shock. Amy was lying down with a breathing mask and neckblace. She had a dressing over her head wound and her chest was linked to a heart monitor.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Pallos said, walked out and closed the door.

Sonic just broke down in tears and fell to the floor.

"Amy," he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I could let this happen?"

That was a question he should never have asked.

_

* * *

_

_I hope someone read this. I am disappointed by the lack of reviews so please leave one._


	6. Gathering Intelligence

**Chapter 6: Gathering Intelligence**

****

****

"WE DID IT, WE BLOODY WELL DID IT!!!"  Damio Pullson shouted.

        He was watching the television with his colleagues. They were all in a large house in the countryside outside Diamond.

        With the men and women was Dr. Chris Engels, known to the group as Chris Enton. Chris was a 30-year-old white rat with a black patch of fur around his left eye. He had degrees in Psychology and Sociology and he never thought of working for the intelligence services; but he was recruited away doing his PhD and was good at monitoring fascists.

        He had been with the group for four months and got friendly with them, working slowly into there organisation and was working his way into their inner circle. He was able to stop some assassinations and kidnappings and he knew the group were planning something major in Diamond. He didn't know what it was and he wanted to find out more information before telling his superiors. But he was too late to stop the first bomb.

        "So what do you think about this Chrisy boy?" one of them asked.

        "It gets our message across," Chris answered.

        "It should do," Pullson said. "It's just a warning shot."

        "How many bombs are there?" Chris asked.

        "That would be telling," Pullson said. He did it because he thought if Chris was picked up by the police he wouldn't be able to tell them anyone. But Pullson didn't know Chris was an MI6 agent.

        "What's the next stage?" another fascist, a green female parrot asked.

        "You're under orders to have a low profile unless told otherwise," Pullson answered. "Me and Shijo are in control."

        Chris' mobile phone started to ring in his pocket. All the fascists looked at him but he knew how to stay calm. Chris took the phone out his jeans' pocket and looked at it. He saw it was his MI6 handler.

        "I'm going to take this outside," Chris said and walked out of the room into a large field.

        "Enton," he said.

        "You know of the bomb in Diamond?" his handler said in a posh public school accent.

        "Yes."

        "We need intelligence and fast."

        "Dam did it, he ordered the bomb," Chris said.

        "Are there more?" the handler asked.

        "Yes, but I don't know how many."

        "Find out and e-mail on the address."

        "Okay."

        Chris was about to hang up but heard his handler shouting. Chris quickly put the phone back to his ear. 

        "Where are you?" the handler asked.

        "In a place called Terracor House, twenty miles away from Diamond."

        "Call every two hours; if we don't hear from you we assume you are either dead or captured. If that's the case we'll send special forces."

        "Okay," Chris said and hung up.

At the same time Detective Inspector Jeffery Blake was getting the investigate of the explosive into fall swing.

        Blake ordered police to close the scene; he also sent forensics and they told him about the device. He also order a background check on all underground workers and had CID officers questions people able to talk; he was targeting mainly homeless people and performers.

        A Detective Sergeant, a 32-year-old female fox went to Blake just after interviewing a homeless man at the hospital.

        "I got news for you Jeff," she said to the snow leopard.

        "Good," Blake answered, "what have you got?"

        "I interviewed a homeless man at St. Stephen's," she said looking at her notebook. "He told me that on Friday morning, around 2 am he saw a man under the platform of the station at St. John's. He said that the man looked like fitting something under the platform. After about ten to twenty minutes the man went off with a pistol in his hand. The homeless man said that he kept looking incase anyone was watching him."

        "Did the homeless bloke get a look at the man?" DI Blake asked.

        "He said it was too dark to tell but he thinks it was someone like a mole or a shrew."

        DI Blake was about to order an officer to check the background of rodents that worked on the tube or had a firearm when a team of men and women in suits entered the room.

        Blake saw a black cat in a dark blue suit and a silver tie. He sense that he was the leader of the group and he turned toward him and shouted: "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

        "Calm down," the cat said. "The name's Winston Drake, MI5."

        "I don't care if you are the king," DI Blake said. "Now get out of my station!!"

        "Now Jeff, you are a good copper, but you are a copper, your job is to catch murderers and rapists and robbers. My job is to catch the terrorists that plant bombs and assassinate key figures."

        "Don't patronize me!" Blake said to Winston. "Anyway the bomb has gone off; this is Special Branch work, not MI5."

        "Don't question me, I was sent by the DG of MI5, the Home Secretary and the Prime Minister."

        "Prove it," Blake ordered.

        "Call them," Winston said, giving him a mobile phone. "The numbers are saved in the phonebook."

        Blake looked at the phone and went down to 'PM'. He then pressed the call button and put the phone by his ear.

        "Hello," a secretary said, "Edward Bear's office."

        "Yeah, this is DI Jeffery Blake from Central Diamond Police Station," Blake said, "may I speak to the Prime Minister?"

        "He is in an important meeting at the moment but I have been told to content you to Chief Constable Thomas."

        The phone started to ring again then Blake heard Thomas' voice say: "hello."

        "It's DI Blake."

        "I assume that you have met Winston," Thomas said. "Great terrorist except."

        "So he is in control of the investigate then," Blake said.

        "Yeah. I know you must be disappointed but you are except in robbery and theft and other major crimes. Just continue with policing for now unless Winston needs you."

        "Okay sir," DI Blake said. "I just would have preferred an advance warning."

        Blake then hung up and gave the phone back to Winston Drake.

        "Fine, I believe you," DI Blake said. 

        "Good," Winston said. "Now I need all the information you and your officers have got."

In a room at Camblie Barracks were seven SAS troops. All they knew was that they were going to be apart of a secret and emergency mission.

        One of them looked at his watch and found out the time was 10:23 am. Then a leopard entered the room. He name was Leon Dalo, a Lieutenant Colonel, very high ranking for an SAS solider.

        "Morning gentlemen," Lt Col. Dalo said. "It's good that you were so willing to come at such short notice.

        "As you know there had been a terrorist attack in Diamond. MI6 has asked for a small team to capture a suspect in the attack."

        The lights were turn off and a projector was turned on. A picture of a dingo came up on the wall.

        "This is Dr. Pierre Torre. He works for Lemeséfense as a weapons making and researcher. He has met with fascists a few weeks ago and his financial records are not good. So obviously MI6 want to question him.

        "Anyway," Dalo said and click on button on a lead that was attached to the projector. Behind him was a picture of his house from a bird's eye view. "This is Torre's home in Arisp. As you can see he lives on the outskirts of the city and we can take him from the front and the back at the same time.

        "MI6 and an SAS team of four are monitoring the house as we speak and have told me that Torre is in, but unfortunately his wife and kids are there as well."

        "So what's the battle plan?" 23-year-old bull asked.

        "There will be two teams of four," Dalo started off with. "One will enter at the front, the other at the back." He gave everyone a picture of either the house's front or back door. "We'll then split into pair and search for the doctor. First team to find him will have to run out of the front door and take to a car waiting outside. After that the rest of us will search the house for computers and documents and all that shit."

        "What weapons do we use?" a 29-year-old bat asked.

        "Semi-automatics with weaken bullets. The rules of engagement are shot to wound."

        "When are we going?" a 26-year-old white Highlander terrier asked.

        "In a few minutes. A helicopter is outside ready to take us to the embassy. We'll be armed there and may be given another briefing incase Torre has move or anything each happens."

Winston Drake AKA Mets had set himself up in Central Diamond Police Station. He was in total control; he could order anything in the city. He knew of the treat that there could be more bombs; he asked an officer from Special Branch to draw up a list of possible targets. He also was gathering all the information every minute; he had agents within fascists groups but they were low level. He also had access to information from Special Branch, MI6, other MI5 agents and GCHQ.

        Drake was looking at a profile of a man named Graham Selmon; a 28-year-old tune worker who was a mole.

        Drake picked up his mobile phone and called Chief Constable Thomas.

        "Hello," Thomas said after three rings.

        "Pete, it's Winston," Drake said. "I need a raid of a Graham Selmon's flat. He lives at Flat 26 in the Polross building on Umbank Street."

        "Will do," Peter Thomas answered. "I'll also send out an order that he should be arrested."

        "Good idea," Drake said and hung up.

        Drake then turned to his second-in-command, Marie Kingsley, a 30-year-old ginger cat with black hair.

        "Marie, I need you to contact some agents," Drake said and gave her a list of names and numbers. "Meet them at 7 Imperial Road."

        "Sure," Marie said. "What do I tell them?"

        "I want them to find these people," Drake said and gave her pieces of blue paper. "I leave it to you to decide on how to do the operations."

        "I'll do it in a few minutes," Marie said.

        "By the way," Winston said. He put his right hand her chin, tilled her head up a tiny bit and kissed her on the lips.

Lizzie had finally got up. She was borrowed some of Jessica's clothes (white jumper and jeans). Both Lizzie and Jessica were sitting in kitchen drinking tea. The others were watching the news for developments.

        "Thanks for the clothes," Lizzie said to Jessica. "I'll bring them back tomorrow, providing that I'm still alive."

        "Why do you think that?" Jessica asked.

        "My dad will be angry," Lizzie said. "He is very strict and I bet he'll be stressed out because of the explosion."

        "He can't be that bad," Jessica said.

        "He can be. He gave me a right royal bollocking when I stayed the night with a friend last year."

        "He just like any other dad; my was."

        The phone rang and Knuckles went up to answer it.

        "Hello," Knuckles said.

        "Is this Knuckles, Stars or Sonic?" a female voice asked.

        "Knuckles," he answered.

        "Come to 7 Imperial Road right now," she ordered. "Bring everyone."

        "Who are you?"

        "Mets told me to contact you." She hung up away that.

        Knuckles turned towards Ninja and Natalie.

        "That was someone from MI5," Knuckles said to them. "She wants us to go to 7 Imperial Road right now."

        "I'll call Stars, Sonic and Amy then," Ninja said.

        As Ninja went up to pick up the phone Knuckles went into the kitchen.

        "Sorry Liz," Knuckles said, "we all got to go somewhere. Give me your number and I'll call you."

        "Okay," Lizzie said in a shock at his speed.

        "Knuckles, a word," Jessica said and brought him back into the lounge. "What in the hell are you doing!!"

        "Jess, calm down. A woman from MI5 has called us and wants us to go to Imperial Road again."

        "No one is answering," Ninja said.

        "We'll just go and tell her that we couldn't contact them," Knuckles said.

        Lizzie came out of the kitchen and gave Knuckles her phone number on a small piece of paper.

        "I'll call you tomorrow," he said and kissed her on the cheek before she left.

        The others left soon afterwards.

Chris started his search on FFCI computer. The rest of the members were celebrating with Buzz Fizz; but Pullson didn't want them to get drunk. He knew that the intelligence services may discovery the connection.

         Chris was using special hacking software MI6 gave him to get into Pullson files. Pullson may have been a heartless killer; but he was also an intelligence killer.

         Chris was also a careful hanker. He knew anyone could walk in the room and see he was looking at Pullson's files so he pretended to play a game called Championship Manager where the aim was to manage a soccer club of your choice to as much success as possible.

        Chris started to look at a file which contained financial records. It showed that Pullson was receiving large sums of money and given Dr. Torre £100,000; but he knew that already. He sent it to his handler anyway.

        He then put the game on to make sure it looked like he had been playing it.

Marie arrived at the MI5 safe house. She had to arrive quickly so she used a police car with a trained driver.

        She sat in a leather armchair and was reading the records of Winston's field agents. She was surprised that they were almost all of them were first year university students. A good think about them was that most of them had powers which made them good for fighting; Marie liked that the look of Jessica Staray because of her shapeshifting abilities.

        She then looked at the people Winston wanted them to find. He wanted some people to go the Devil's Hand pub to talk with an underground fascist called Terry Gibson: Gibson was an expert on bomb making so was an obvious suspect. Another person was fundamentalist Catholic academic called Dr. Francis Becker: Becker came from an upper class background, had a PhD in Theology and should support the government, but was more likely to support 'Christian' causes. The final suspect was a foreigner called Agola Kwowa: he was a rebel fighter against his country's government and he was forced out by their security services.

        She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before there was a knock on the door. She went up and looked through the spyglass. She saw Knuckles standing at the front.

        She opened the door and all of them walked in.

        "Who are you?" Knuckles asked her.

        "Marie," she answered. She saw Sonic, Stars and Amy were missing. "Not all of you are here, and who are you?" she asked Ninja. Winston did not know he was in the city, so did not tell Marie about him.

        "Ninja Wolfstein," Ninja said. "Call Mets and he'll confirm it."

        "Sure," she said and rang him on her mobile phone. He confirmed that Ninja was one of his agents.

        Strait afterwards was another knock on the door. Jessica looked through the spyglass and saw it was her older brother Claws.

        "It's Claws," Jessica said. "Should I let him in?"

        "Please do," Marie said.

        Jessica opened the door and Claws went in. He rubbed Jessica hair, messing it up and said: "Hiya sis."

        The group of people moved into the lounge and sat on either the chairs or the sofa.

        "Where are the others?" Marie asked.

        "Stars is at Sineson Golf Club with my brother," Natalie answered. "Sonic has gone off to audition for a pop group at the Century Centre and Amy is working at Carrington Bank at St. John Squ…" She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that Amy could have been hit in the attack. "Oh my God," Natalie said. "How could I not think of this before?"

        "Don't worry about it now," Marie said calmly. "I'll find out what's happened to her."

        "If Sonic knows then he might be with her," Knuckles said.

        "We will send someone to the Century Centre to see if he is there."

        "Anyway," Claws said, "I assume you didn't bring us around just for a friendly chat."

        "Well I can't give you your missions until everyone is here," Marie answered. "Jessica, can you call the golf club and get Stars here."

        "Okay, but I don't know the number," Jessica answered.

        "I know it," Natalie said and both went to the landline phone.

        "What about Amy and Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

        "Give me a moment," Marie said. She got her mobile phone out of her pocket and called a technician at MI5 headquarter to find out for her.

Whiles at the hospital Sonic was sitting by Amy's side. He didn't leave her and he was going to leave her. He just wanted her to wake up and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

        "I have thinking about our future together," Sonic said. "I can picture us living in a large house on the outskirts of Emerald. I'm a world famous rock star and you're a kickass stockbroker. We're both rich and could buy anything we want, but all we need is the love we have for eachother.

        "I can picture us have children, two boys and one girl. Our families always visit us. And we barely leave eachother's side.

        "I just want you to wake up and fulfil this vision," Sonic finished off. Tears were streaming down his face again.

        Sonic bend down, opened his guitar case and picked it up. He started to tune it and said: "I hope you don't mind me play." And he started with a song he written for her. It was called 'Gone'.

It was coming close for Chris to make his first call to MI6: but before he did he looked at one more file. This one was an invoice; the evidence Chris needed. It showed that Damio Pullson was buying explosive materials from underground sources. When he sends it then the government can enforce the curfew on Diamond.

        Chris opened an e-mail composer and attached the invoice to it. He then sent it to his handler.

        Chris put the game back on screen and then picked up his mobile phone. He typed in his handler's number.

        "I'm just checking in," Chris said. "Check you e-mails; I'm sure you'll be please."

        "Good to hear. I'm sure my superiors would be happy with your work and just keep…"

        At the same time a male black bear wearing jeans, grey T-Shirt and trainers entered the room. In his right hand was a pistol with a silencer. The bear shot Chris in the shoulder and shouted: "OH SHIT!!!!"

        "CHRIS! CHRIS!" the handler shouted. "What happened?

        "I've been shot," Chris answered. "Send help."

        Chris threw the phone onto the floor and stomped on it so the FFCI could not discovery who he was talking to.

        "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!" the bear shouted, grabbing Chris by his shirt and pulled him along.

        Chris was unable to fight and was screaming in pain; the bullet was in the bone of his shoulder. His only hope now was if the SAS could come quickly.

_To be continued…_

_Tell me what you think._


	7. Daylight Raids

_Thanks to all people that has review or read the story. A small health warning; there will be some violence in the chapter._

_Also, Daniel Bedingfield owns the song in the fic._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Daylight Raids**

****

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!" Damio Pullson shouted as he kicked Chris Engels in the stomach.

"I'm not telling you anything," Chris answered in weak voice. He was losing blood and going into shock. He was on his side on the floor of a dark room. He could barely make out Pullson's face.

"Everyone breaks you know," the fox with green eyes said.

The black bear put his left foot on Chris' face and pointed a gun to his head.

"Now tell me; who are you working for?"

"You are a very stupid man Damio," Chris said. "Kill me and I can't tell you."

"Fine then," Pullson said and nodded to the bear. The bear moved the pistol away from his head. Chris' heart stop racing; but suddenly there was a hiss and Chris screamed in pain with blood coming out of his mouth. The bear shot Chris in the hip and another bullet was stuck in his body.

Pullson bent down to Chris, a pistol in his hand and said: "now you'll tell us everything, or you'll suffer a most painful death."

"Fuck you," Chris muttered.

Pullson quickly got up and kicked Chris in the face. Then he and the bear started to stomp on Chris' chest and stomach.

At 7 Imperial Road Stars had finally arrived from the golf club. Jessica told the club that there was a family emergency at their parents' house at 7 Imperial Road. It was convincing to the staff and Stars knew that it MI5 that wanted him because he knew that the house on Imperial Road was a MI5 safe house.

Stars knocked on the door and Marie Kingsley answered it.

"Mr. Staray I assume," Marie said.

"Yeah," Stars answered. "And who may you be?"

"Marie," she said, "I'm your MI5 handler for the day."

"What is this all about?" he asked.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"A bomb has gone off at St. John's Square."

"WHAT?"  
"Calm down," Marie said, "just go into the lounge and I'll give your mission in a minute."

Stars obeyed. As he moved away from the ginger cat picked up her phone from her trouser pocket. She called a technician at MI5 headquarters.

"Hello," the technician said.

"It's Marie," she said. "What is the status of Sonic Spike and Amy Rose?"

"Both of them are in hospital. Amy is unconscious and has spinal damage; Sonic arrived with her in the ambulance. Should I call _Mets _and get a team to bring him to you?"

"There's no point; his mind wouldn't be in the right state of mind."

She hung up and went into the lounge with the agents. All of them looked at her.

"Okay," she said. "As you know there has been explosion at the St. John's Square. We at MI5 believe it was far-right extremists. We been ordered to gather intelligence on anyone we can."

She was walking around as she was talking.

"How come?" Claws asked. "The explosion has already happened; wouldn't it be police work now?"

"Because we believe there are more bombs."

"Oh," Claws answered.

"So I want to split you lot into groups of two," Marie said. "I want Claws and Ninja first. Follow me to the study upstairs."

Both did as she asked and followed her up to the study. In the study were three chairs, a PC, TV and a desk. Claws and Ninja sat and Marie continued to stand.

"I want you two to go to the Devil's Hand pub," she said.

"I never knew _Mets_ hated us," Claws said. He had lived in the city for two years and knew that the Devil's Hand was an extremely rough pub.

"This is no time to joke," Marie said. She showed them a picture of a male bulldog in his early 30's. "This is Terry Gibson; explosive expert. He was in the army in the bomb disposal unit. However he left and became a bomb making. We need you to bring him to the Central Police Station for questioning."

"Why can't you just say the police to get him?" Ninja asked.

"First is we need evidence, second is the police would get slaughtered," Marie answered. "So what you need to do you," she was looking at Ninja as she said that, "is get friendly with him, get him a bit liquored up but not piss out his head. Then bring him to the station for question."

"Sounds easily enough," Ninja said.

"You think so; but he hates star cats, so Claws has to stay in the background and watch as you feed him beers."

"Right," Claws said. "Would it be difficult to get close to him?"

"Possibly at first; but as long as Ninja is friendly and asks sensible questions then he should be alright."

"Is he there now?" Ninja asked.

"The police say he is: but if he isn't then you'll go straight to the police station. Now here are mobiles with programmed number you can call if need be and," she stopped speaking for a moment and opened a draw. She took out two pistols and holsters and gave them to the wolf and the star-cat.

"Ah right, an insurance policy," Claws said.

"Now go," Marie said and both men walked out the study towards the front door.

Marie then went down and called for Knuckles and Jessica. Both followed her.

Both sat down where Claws and Ninja were and Marie stood.

"I want you two to get information out of this man," Marie said and showed them a picture of a 50-year-old rhinoceros. "This is Dr. Francis ..."

"Becker," Knuckles said.

"You know him?" Marie asked.

"Unfortunately," Knuckles answered. "I met him with my parents when I was 12. He was a speaker at a dinner on Angel Island. His thoughts scared the shit out of me and my mum and dad."

"So he won't remember you then," Marie said. "Anyway, he is a Catholic fundamentalist and would love to see his home country as a solely Catholic state with him as a member of a ruling council. He is staying at the Plaza hotel at Embells Road. I want you to extract info from him."

"How do you want us to do that?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he has a thing for 18-year-old blondes."

"No way!" Jessica snapped. "No bloody way!"

"I not asking you to sleep with him just flirt with him and get into his room. Once in, wait for Knuckles to come and let him in. Then beat him and search his room until he tells you anything important."

"Sounds like fun," Knuckles said.

"Here are mobiles with important numbers and weapons incase you need them," Marie said. "Call me or _Mets_ when you finish."

Both Knuckles and Jessica did what Claws and Ninja and left the house.

Marie then went down to get Stars and Natalie. Both went into the study with her.

"I want you to get Agolo Kwowo," she said showing them a picture of a male gorilla. "He is a rebel fighter from Gualand. He came here a month ago and I want you two to bring him in Central Diamond Police Station now."

"Where is he?" Stars asked.

"Here is a list of possible locations he can be," Marie said. "Try his flat first."

She then gave them the pistols and mobile phone and they were on their way.

In Troham the SAS team was in position and were waiting for the word to go. All the members were wearing causal clothes to avoid suspicion.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you did three weeks ago?" the bull asked Dalo.

"I'll never tell," the leopard answered. "Anyway I never ask you about what you get up to."

"Good point," the bull said.

"Go! Go! Go!" an Irish voice said over a radio Dalo had.

Both Dalo and the bull grabbed their semi-automatics and got out the car. The other two SAS troops in another car also came out and all four headed for the Torre's front door. Another team of four were heading for the back entrance of the large house.

The property had a long pathway to the door so the four men walked, looking around for cameras, weapons and people.

"Nothing let," the bull said.

"He is a weapons' expert," Dalo said. "He could have hided cameras."

Dalo then picked up his radio.

"Any signs of movement?" Dalo asked.

"Not much," the Irish sounding man answered. "Just one of his kids going up stairs."

"Thanks Eddie," Dalo said and clicked off.

Dalo and the troops continued to the door. They hadn't been any signs that they were seen.

"Are we going to knock or just kick the door down?" the 25-year-old polecat asked.

"Knock first and see what reaction we get. If they answer and shut the door too quickly or we get no answer then we're have to be more forceful."

The troops made it to the front door. They put balaclavas on. After that the bull rang the doorbell. They waited for around thirty seconds before someone answered. It was Torre's wife, a 43-year-old dingo.

"Oh mon Dieu," she said and tried to shut the door, but the bull and Dalo pushed the door over, knocking Mrs. Torre over.

She was screaming "PIERRE!! PIERRE!!"

"Shut her up!" Dalo ordered.

At the same time the other team kicked the door down. One of the Torre's children, their 9-year-old daughter was going to the telephone to ring the police: but it was pointless exercise because Captain Eddie O'Day from the SAS had ordered for the phone lines to the house to be cut.

Dr. Torre himself went to his bedroom picked up a pistol from his bedside cabinet and went to stand at the top of the stairs, waiting for the troops.

Dalo and the bull were first at the sense. Dr. Torre was pointing the gun at both men, moving it very quickly. The SAS men were also pointing their guns at Dalo's shoulders.

"Pas le mouvement, ou je tirerai!" Dr. Torre shouted. He was wearing red shirt and black trousers.

The bull laughed.

"What did he say?" Dalo asked.

"He said 'Don't move or I'll shot'," the bull answered.

Dalo and the bull shot at Dr. Torre's shoulders. Both hit him and he fell on his buttocks. Dalo and the bull ran up stairs. The bull picked up the pistol and Dalo looked at Dr. Torre's wound. The bullets went through his shoulders, leaving exit wounds. He was bleeding a little, but it was non-life threading.

Dalo picked up his radio.

"We got him. He has two minor injuries to his shoulders. Corporal Smith and I will bring him out now." That message went of to everyone with a radio.

Dalo and Cpl. Smith got Dr. Torre on his feet and forced him out of his home. They took him to a car with Eddie O'Day, an eagle owl waiting outside.

O'Day opened the boot of the car and the two SAS soldiers put the weapons expert in it.

"Right, that's it," DI Blake said. "Knock the door down!"

He was standing outside Selmon's flat with a number of policemen and women. All of them were wearing bullet-proof/stab jackets.

One of the policemen got the battering-ram and hit it against the door. He had to do it twice to knock the door down.

Once the door was knocked down all the police rushed into flat, looking for anything of use for the investigation.

Outside the flat block was a woman named Vicky Woods, a 25-year-old mouse. She was coming home after a quick visit to the city centre. She had visited some clothes shops and had four bags with her.

She saw police cars and vans all around the block and she didn't know why: so she continued to walk up to her home. She walked upstairs and went towards home, Number 26. Then she saw the police at her door and saw them going in and out with Selmon's PC, financial documents, photograph albums, telephone bill, anything of use.

Vicky ran towards her home, not knowing why they were there.

Two officers stood in front of her, trying to block her from going into her home. But with all the adrenalin in her body was able to push them out the way and got into her flat. She saw seven police officers walking around the flat and a snow leopard in a suit and stab jacket.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she shouted.

"DI Jeffery Blake," he said, walking towards her whiles putting out his badge which was on a chain around her neck. "And who are you?"

"Vicky Woods," she said.

"Got any identify?" he asked.

"Yeah," Vicky said and reached for it in her handbag. She gave Blake her driving licence.

The licence had a photo of her, her surname was Woods and forenames were Victoria Janet.

"Don't you need a warrant?" she asked.

"Right here," Blake said, reaching into his jacket pocket and gave it to Vicky who quickly scanned it.

"Why are you here?" Vicky asked.

"We believe Graham Selmon is involved with the bomb in St. John Square earlier today," Blake answered.

"What!" Vicky said in shock. She started to breath heavily.

"Calm down," Blake said. "YOU!" he said to a young police officer, "get her a sweet tea."

Blake led Vicky to the sofa.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "I just suffer shook easily."

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions," Blake said kindly. "Are you okay with that?"

Vicky nodded; she was looking down at her lad.

The police officer came with a cup of tea for her and she said "thank you" softly.

"How do you know Graham?" he asked.

"We're engaged, we've been living together for four months."

"How did you meet?"

"At a nightclub four years ago."

"And did he ever take you to any meeting of some form?"

"How do you mean?" Vicky asked, looking up at the policeman. He had been doing this job all his adult life and he often got a reaction from the partner of criminals.

"A political meeting of some form."

"Never. The only time we talked about politics was sometimes on when the news was on and he complained about the government."

"Had he been acting strangely the past couple of days?" Blake asked.

"Well..." Vicky started off with. Her mind was split on what to do; she love Selmon but she knew what Blake said explain a lot about him.

"Vicky," Blake said, putting his hand on her knee, "What ever you say, it will not incriminate you."

"Okay," Vicky said and she gulped. "He has been going a lot over the past few weeks and he was out last night; but I thought he was having an affair, we had an argument about it."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Vicky said, looking down again. "Graham gave me five grand in cash this morning and he told me not to use the underground today. I don't know where he got the money from." She took a deep breath. "See he works on the tube and I'm a hairdresser so we don't have much disposable cash. I thought that Graham might have been doing a part-time job to help pay for the wedding and some other luxuries."

Vicky started to cry; she felt so foolish. She never thought that her Graham could be willing to commit to a mass murder.

"We are going to have to take you to station for a formal statement," Blake said. "You're not in trouble but he need to get these things filed and become official."

"Can I at least finish my tea?" Vicky asked.

"Sure," Blake answered.

At the hospital Sonic stopped playing to guitar to rest his figures for a moment. He looked at his watch and found out the time was 11:34. He was unsure what to say to his unconscious fiancé.

In his guitar case was his songbook. He picked it up and looked for a pen. There was one on a cabinet next to Amy.

He was about to write the first note of a new song when a young female ant in a nurse's uniform entered the round.

"Mr. Spike?" she said.

"Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Phone call for you," the nurse said.

Sonic followed the nurse to the front desk of the ward.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"Your sister," the nurse answered.

Sonic picked up the phone and said: "Plant?"

"Yeah," Plant answered. "I'm just calling to tell you that George and Theresa have just left Emerald."

"So they should be here in three hours," Sonic commented.

"If traffic is good."

"Is there anything else?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to check up on you," Plant said.

"I'm fine," Sonic said. "I know Amy will be alright. Well I hope she'll be alright.

"There is one thing I should tell you. I wanted me and Amy to tell you but well …"

"What is it?"

"We're engaged," Sonic said quickly.

"Did I here you right?"

"Yeah. That was why I could see her and be with her."

"Okay," Plant said. "Have you heard from Claws, Stars or Jessica?"

"No; but I had my phone off."

"I'll call them then."

"Speak to you later," Sonic said and hung up. He went back to Amy's room where he was surprised to a 16-year-old male lion in patients' clothes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sonic yelled.

"Danny," he said.

"Well Danny, why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"I heard you singing," Danny said. "You got a tablet you know. I had a quick gander at your song book as well; and may I say, wow."

"As nice as you are, it doesn't give you the execute to come in here."

"I know it's wrong," Danny said. "If you want me to go then I'll go."

"Stay if you want," Sonic said. "But I won't be good for company."

"Understandable. So … what's her name?"

"Amy," Sonic said. "She was caught up in the blast this morning."

"Sorry to here that."

"It's okay. Why are you here?"

"Hodgkin's disease; a form of cancer."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it's curable."

"That's good then," Sonic said.

"Would it be okay to sing her a song?" Danny asked. "It's something I wrote myself."

"Go ahead," Sonic said.

Danny picked up the guitar and tuned it.

"_When you love is pouring like the rain,_" he sang. "_I close my eyes and it's gone again,_

"_When will I get the change to say I love you?_

"_I pretend that you're already my,_

"_That my heart ain't breaking every time._

"_I look into your eyes._

"_If only I can get through this,_

"_If only I can get through this,_

"_If only I can get through this,_

"_God, God, I got to get through this_."

The song continued for around three minutes and Sonic enjoyed every minute of it.

"That's good," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Danny answered. "By the way I don't know your name."

"It's Sonic."

"See you later," Danny said. "I got to go to do some tests."

"Have fun."

"I'll try."

SAS soldiers were closing to Terracor house. They were only five minutes away. The sergeants gave the troops of photos of the people they want. The orders were to capture Damio Pullson and Shijo Ajiu and anyone else possible; but they were allowed to shot to kill if need be. They also had to rescue Chris and give him mental attention.

Chris did give his handler information about the people and how the FFCI operated. They would possible be armed with at least small arms, some may have automatic weapons. On the roof would normally be three or four snipers; they would be the first people to be taken out.

The tactics the troops were going to use were that four helicopters with five troops and a pilot and co-pilot each were sent to the house. One of them was going to fly around and shoot down the snipers then fly over the roof for the men to jump down get into the house. The other three would land on flat ground and charge at the house in three different directions. After dropping all the troops the helicopters would go into the air to avoid being attacked and captured by FFCI members. When the troops get Chris and any other targets then they would call for the helicopters to land and go off to their barracks. Once in the air with the troops the leader would contact his boss at the barracks who would contact Chris' handler.

"How many snipers?" one soldier, a white tiger asked. 

"Eh … looks like four," the other soldier, a bald eagle answered, looking through a sniper sight that he was adjusting.

"Get a bit closer," the tiger told the pilot.

The snipers on the roof contacted the people below and then started to shoot at the helicopters. The bullets were ineffective against the armour plating.

One of the troops in the helicopter was at the automatic machine gun that came out the side of the cropper. The gunner hit two snipers with the first few bullets.

The pilot turned the helicopter around to the house and the gunner shot the other snipers. When they fell the pilot lifted the helicopter over the house. One of the troops opened the door, another threw down rope that was attached to the cropper and the troops went down onto the roof.

The other three helicopters landed on flat ground and the troops jumped out the helicopters within ten seconds. The troops started to run up to the house whiles the helicopters were going back into the air.

The troops started to run at the house in a zigzag fashion. People within the house started to shoot at the troops. The SAS reaction was to dive down to the ground. They shot back at them whiles crawling toward the house of the fascists.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!!!?" Pullson shouted at Chris whiles punching him in the gut.

The bear was holding Chris because he was unable stand. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"How am I lying to you then?" Chris asked in his weak voice.

"I know your name isn't Chris Enton. I know that you're not one of us and that you are a government agency. So tell me: WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?"

"My name is Chris Enton," Chris said. "I work for you and Shijo Ajiu."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!!" Pullson shouted, punching Chris in the face.

Pullson's mobile started to ring. He picked it out of his trouser pocket and shouted: "WHAT IS IT!!?"

"We're being attacked," a man said in a Scottish accent on the other end. "It looks like special forces."

"Keep them busy!" Pullson ordered and hung up. "FUCKING HELL!!!!" he shouted in anger. "Work him over," Pullson ordered the bear as he took out his silver pistol and went into another room.

Pullson typed in a phone number and put it need by his ear. It was ringing.

"Hello?" a man answered in a Japanese accent.

"It's Pullson," he said. "We're being raided. If you don't hear from me assume I'm either dead or captured."

"Good luck my friend."

Pullson then hung up. He was going up stairs into the house. He knew he wasn't going to be a free man but at least he can go out in a blaze of glory.

He went up to a corridor and walked slowly. He could hear the gun battle so he decided to go into a room on his right. The rooms were interlinked. Pullson's plan was simply to get behind the SAS troops and either fire at the troops or take one hostage and use him as a shield in the fight.

He wanted to live through this attack and try and gain more power if or when the FFCI got power but if he couldn't then he would rather kill himself then be taken and be questioned by MI5 and Special Branch.

He walked along in the rooms, hearing the gun fire getting closer. He went into one more room and then went to the door that went into the corridor. He opened it and saw the back of three SAS troops. He closed the door and checked the pistol. He checked the magazine and the chambers and found it was fully loaded.

He opened the door aimed the pistol at the head of a soldier. He was keeping his hand still before pressing the trigger. He hit the troop in the head and blood slatted on the wall.

The other two soldiers turned around and saw their prime target. Pullson aimed the pistol at another solider and shot him in the neck. The solider fell, unable to scream in pain and if left untreated then he would die a slow and painful death.

Pullson then aimed the gun to his head. He was about to pull the trigger as the SAS solider aimed his semi-automatic at Pullson's knee. The soldier shot at Pullson and he landed in pain, screaming, dropping the pistol as he did it.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Pullson shouted.

The solider got his radio and said: "I've got Pullson. Corporal Manden needs a doctor, NOW! Private Williams is dead."

Chris was alive; but only just. The bear was beating Chris into submission and was getting more angry and violence when he didn't give him an answer.

"Now tell me," the bear said pressing his foot Chris' neck. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Chris answered.

The bear removed his foot off his neck and then stomped on his genitals. Chris screamed in pain.

The bear then bent down Chris and whispered: "Unlike Damio I am an expert in torture methods."

He got up and went to a table. He picked up a battery powered sander and showed it was working.

Fear was in Chris' eyes now. He knew he couldn't last for much longer.

The bear bent down over Chris. He started the sander and pressed against his leg. Chris screamed in pain.

The bear then pulled the sander a from Chris' leg.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"NEVER!" Chris shouted with passion.

The bear put the sander onto Chris' stomach. It ripped in Chris' shirt and flesh; going close to Chris' organs.

"You can't keep this up for long."

"Try me."

The bear was about to put the sander on Chris again when two SAS soldiers charged into the cellar. They shot at the bear dead and rushed to Chris.

"Dr. Engels, I presume," one of them said, kneeling down to him.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued._

_Tell me what think and leave a review._


	8. One of God's Better People

_First off, keep the reviews coming. Second is when you to a sense with a lot of dialogue in Italic image they are speaking French: I did that because I don't know French._

_Anyway, enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: One of God's Better People**

****

In the cabinet room the Prime Minister and his ministers with the heads of the intelligence services and military were listening to MI6 officer Charles Bolfe, Chris Engels handler.

"Good afternoon," Charles said to the Cabinet. "I wish I am speaking to you under better circumstances.

"An agent of my has worked his way into a section of the FFCI. Within the last few hours he was been getting information from they computer systems. Just before he was captured he sent financial records proving that Damio Pullson was buying bombs use them against us. SAS troops have now captured him and my agent is being rushed to hospital, but the troops don't think he'll make it. If you have any questions ask now."

"Can you get us a copy of the intelligence information?" the Deputy PM asked.

"I've sent copies to the heads of MI6, MI5, GCHQ and the chairman of the JIC," Charles said. "But there is still a lot more to investigate."

"Who'll be questioning Pullson?" David Johnson Home Security asked.

"A join team of MI6 and MI5 officers."

"How reliable is the information you got from the agent?" Edward Bear asked.

"90% sure that it's real, but we are running tests on it," the MI6 officer answered.

"Call us if or when you get anymore information," The Prime Minister said.

Charles hung up and the emergency Cabinet continued their discussion.

"Admiral," Edward said to the head of the armed forces, "How long would it take to mobilize the army for the curfew?"

Admiral Sir Henry Fisher was a 60-year-old Polar Bear in Black Navy Uniform. He came from a long standing military family who had often enjoyed being high ranking. He was an expert on naval operations but his knowledge on the army was not as strong. The situation against terrorism was something Fisher was going to be ill-suited for and it required a special forces' General. He would be great if the situation was a cold war against a powerful state.

"I admit that my knowledge on army matters is weak," Fisher said, "but it will take around two to three hours." He stood up and picked up his picked briefcase. He opened it, picked up a map and put it on the table. On the map was Diamond and the surrounding area. "The regiments available are 1st King's Riflemen, the 23rd Infantry, 5th Military Police and the 7th Light Armoured Division. We can contact the officers of the bases and they can start preparing troops. We can also order the RAF to send two jets up into the air now to monitor the skies above the city."

"I'll call Field Marshall Naysmith and get him to come here shortly," the Defence Secretary said.

"And I'll call Chief Constable Thomas," David Johnson said. "The police will be important for the curfew."

"Go ahead," Edward said.

"You know the Labour and Liberal MPs are really going to hate us for this," the Party Chairman said.

"Screw them!" David snapped, punching the table. "Our job today is to secure the safety of everyone in Diamond and other city terrorists have planted bomb in!"

"Anyway," the Chancellor of the Exchequer said, "we are not ordering the curfew, just preparing."

* * *

Knuckles and Jessica were walking towards the hotel where Dr. Francis Becker was staying. They had to go the long round because the way was through St. John's Square was blocked: so the two field spooks were going via Wilkin Street.

Both decided to go in a Sandwich bar for a quick lunch.

After getting sandwiches and coffee the two sat down and talked about what they were going to do.

"What I know of Dr. Becker is he enjoys a midday drink," Knuckles said. "He would only go to a fancy bar so the hotel bar is the best place to wait."

"What's he actually like?" Jessica asked.

"He is vile man," Knuckles said. "He believes everything he does is justified by God; including his countless affairs. He is the type of man who enjoys porn mags and other activates on those lines."

"So like any other bloke," Jessica joked.

"I'm not the one chatting him up," Knuckles relied. "Anyway I'll enter the bar first to see if he is in. I'll ring you if he is in or comes in. Once in go to the bar and get a drink. Make sure he sees you. Once he does then wink and all that; show him some leg if need be."

"KNUCKLES!" Jessica shouted in shock.

"This man is an idiot and a pervert! He needs obvious signs so that he knows that a woman likes him," Knuckles said. "Anyway went he goes towards you and starts talking to you start flirting and tough him and all that. Wait for him to offer to you to go to his room I'll follow from a distance. Once in I'll wait for five minutes before I knock and get into the room."

"Sounds like a good plan: it's just a shame I'll have to do it."

"Yeah well, life's a bitch."

Knuckles looked across the street and saw a small DIY shop.

"Give me five minutes," Knuckles said and got up to go to the shop.

* * *

In the helicopter rushing Chris to hospital the SAS troops were struggling to keep him alive. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and losing blood.

"Come on Chris," a troop said (the white tiger), "stay awake."

"Tell us about yourself," the bald eagle said.

"My full name is Christopher Patrick Engels," Chris said. "I was born in Quinn, a small town in Arven. I went to Queen Elizabeth School in Oakfield. I got A's before going to Cambly University doing degrees in Sociology and Psychology."

"That's pretty cool," the eagle said, "getting a join degree."

"No, two different degrees," Chris said. "I got first class degrees and then I did my PhD involving fascists, how their functioned, why they join, that sort of thing. I was recruited by MI6 whiles in Zandiff monitoring sympathizes to the NAZs. They got me doing that ever since."

"What were you planning for the future?" the tiger asked.

"To get a PhD in Psychology involving criminality and fascism and why people do it."

"Sounds like an interesting paper to read," the eagle said.

"You would think that."

"Come on Chris; you got to be positive!" the eagle snapped.

"Even if I survive I'll never work in MI6 or with fascists again. I'll have to settle to research and teaching and writing books."

"Isn't there a woman in your live?"

"Yeah," Chris said dreamily. "Her name is Jenny, Jenny Richards. She is 27 and works as a counsellor to teenagers; she'll very good. We live together in Emerald and I was hoping to propose to her once the mission was over."

"At least you can spend time with her."

"But she'll ask questions."

"You're a smart and resourceful bloke," the tiger said, "You'll think of something. Just let the doctors' deal with you."

As the tiger said that the helicopter landed on the helipad of the hospital in Diamond. Doctors and nurses were waiting for the injured MI6 agent and SAS troop for emergency treatment.

The other troops had to wait for an MI6 officer to interviews them.

* * *

"Here we are, the Devil's Hand," Claws said, looking at the infamous pub in Diamond. It was infamous for its rough image and dealings with criminal activities.

Ninja went in first. The plan was simply for Ninja to go in, get a drink and look for Gibson. Once Gibson was seen Ninja was meant to go towards him and talk to him. He was meant to talk to him about regular things first, then talk about being anti-government and continue to become more extreme.

Ninja went towards the bar and asked for a shady. Whiles he waited for his drink he looked around for Gibson. He saw the target seating at table with two other men, a Rottweiler and a black Labrador and they were watching the news looking for developments.

Ninja went towards the three dogs. _This is going to be a bitch of a day_ he thought.

"Hey," Ninja said to them. All of them turned their heads to look at the lone wolf.

"What do you want?" Terry asked aggressively.

"May I join you?"

The dogs looked at eachother and muttered.

The Labrador turned his head and said: "may as well."

Ninja got a chair and joined them.

"What's your name kid?" the Rottweiler asked.

"Ninja," he answered.

"Surname?"

"Smith," Ninja answered quickly.

"What do you do?" Gibson asked.

"I'm a squaddie in Army. My first year. I would love to be in Special Forces." He was lying. He was doing a History degree. His career ambition was simply to be a writer but if he had to do something else before hand he would as long it lead to his dream.

"I was in the army once," Gibson said. "I loved it when I was in it. Bomb Disposal Unit."

"Was?" Ninja said. "Did you leave?"

"I was forced out."

"Howcome?"

"They thought I was involved with drug trafficking," Gibson said. "What a load of bullocks."

"Harsh."

"So don't get mixed up in anything dodgy kid."

Claws entered the bar. He also got a drink and then found a seat which gave him a good view of the K-9s.

* * *

"I'm afraid to say that Damio has been captured," Shijo Ajiu said to his ally over the phone.

Ajiu was in a private office in Diamond. It was registered under a pseudonym name to hide his tracks.

"That is shame," the man on the other end said in an Australian accent. "But we must continue in the struggle."

"We are not giving up," Ajiu said. "We are going to ahead with the broadcast."

"Who will do it?"

"I have another national willing to do it. It'll be done at one."

"See that it is," the Australian sounding man said to his counterpart.

* * *

In the Embassy in Troham, Dr. Torre was waiting in an interview room/holding cell. He was scared; unsure what was going to happen to him.

_Am I going to die? Am I going to be tortured? _were the thoughts rushing through his head.

He was sitting on a hard wooden chair topless. He was rubbing the areas were the SAS troops shot him. A doctor treated him but only to stop the bleeding, not to stop the pain.

Outside the room was William Gold and Brent Amington (a 32-year-old male giraffe) ready to interview the dingo. Both were experience MI6 officers.

"Here's the equipment you requested Mr. Gold," a young female dove embassy worker said to William bringing him a briefcase.

"Thank you," William said taking it off her hands.

Both the officers waited for the dove to be out of since.

"Let's go," William said to Brent and both went into room.

The officers enter the room. William put the briefcase on the table and opened it up. In the case were wires and two plastic boxes. One of the boxes had voltage counter on it, the other had items to view heart rate and a red light. William took both boxes out the briefcase, placed them on the table and then placed the wires on Dr. Torre's body.

"_What do you want?_" Dr. Torre asked.

"_Information,_" Brent answered, placing a wire on the doctor's chest.

"_What sort of information? Who are you?_" Torre said in fear.

"_Never mind that,_" William said. In his left hand was switch. "_We have placed on you a lie-detector on you_. _We will ask you questions and everytime you lie to us we'll shock. Is that clean?_"

"Wee," Torre answered.

"_A_," William said to Brent, "get the water."

"Right, _Number One,_" Brent answered. He walked out of the room for second and then came back with a bucket of water.

Brent put the bucket by Torre's feet. He then put Torre's feet in the bucket.

"_Right, lets begin,_" William said. "_What is your name_?"

"Pierre Torre."

"_Where do you work?_" Brent asked.

"Lemeséfense _Weaponry_."

"_Now we got the easy question out the way,_" William said, "_How do you Shijo Ajiu and Damio Pullson?_"

"_I don't know what you're talking about_," Torre answered. The lie-detector's light was turned on and William pressed the switch. Dr. Torre screamed in pain.

"_We warned you not to lie to us,_" Brent said.

"_Again, how do you know Ajiu and Pullson?_"

"_Damio__ sent me an e-mail two months ago,_" Torre said. "_He said he could help me with my financial problems. He told me to meet him at Quanite, a restaurant in the city._

"_When we met he told me he was a businessman with many interests in Troham and Freemantle_. _Over the two months I met Ajiu and other people and they were willing to pay me._"

"_What did they pay you for?_" William asked.

"_My good looks,_" Torre said. That was stupid move; William shocked him again and Dr. Torre was screaming in pain before panting when William stopped.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKING!" Brent shouted, in his native tongue. Anger was boiling in his blood. "A BOMB HAS GONE OFF TODAY IN DIAMOND! WE KNOW PULLSON AND AJIU ARE INVOLVED! WHAT DID YOU SELL THEM?!"

"_I… I … I don't understand what you are saying_," Torre said; he was now even more scared of the MI6 officers.

"I was meant to be the bad cop," William whispered in Brent's ear. He then turned towards Torre. "_What did you sell to Pullson and Ajiu?_"

"_Information; how to make bombs,_" Torre said. "_I also sold them the equipment and a bomb._"

"_Anything else?_" Brent asked.

"Non."

"_When did you sell that to them?_" William asked.

"_Over the two month period I knew them_."

"_You idiot!_" Brent said to the Doctor.

* * *

Sonic was doing some fine tuning to his guitar. He had finished the song he had written for Amy and he wanted it to be prefect.

"I hope you enjoy this," Sonic said and started to play the song.

"_You're one of God's better people  
_"_And you don't know   
_ "_That's why you're special   
_"_And I cry so I can talk like this   
_ "_From my downbeat existence   
_ "_And I know that you can make my wish   
_ "_If my wish is pure   
_ "_But I don't know   
_ "_I just don't know   
_ "_I don't know   
_ "_Let me love you so   
_ "_Now I can't live this without you   
_"_I'd die without you   
_ "_Without you, without you   
_ "_You're one of God's better people   
_ "_And you don't know   
_ "_That's why you're special   
_"_It must hurt to see your favourite man   
_ "_Lose himself again and again   
_"_And I know that you're my only friend   
_ "_From way back when   
_ "_My wish was pure   
_ "_It was oh so pure _

"_It was pure   
_ "_I couldn't love you more   
_ "_Now I can't live this without you   
_ "_I'd die without you   
_ "_Without you   
_ "_Now I can't live this without you   
_ "_I'd die without you   
_ "_Without you, without you   
_ "_And everybody's going to step aside   
_ "_As you spread your wings and you will fly   
_ "_And take me to the other side where they know   
_ "_'Cos I don't know no more   
_ "_I just don't know no more   
_ "_I don't know   
_ "_Let me love you so   
_ "_Now I can't live this without you   
_ "_I'd die without you   
_ "_Without you   
_ "_Now I can't live this without you   
_ "_I'd die without you   
_ "_Without you, without you   
_"_You're one of God's better people   
_ "_And you don't know   
_ "_That's why you're special_"

After Sonic stopped playing he looked at Amy. She seemed to be sleeping and looked so peaceful. Sonic stroked her head and kissed her on the cheek. Sonic at the point thought Amy was going to be fine.

Sonic then got the sense of something wrong. He looked at the door and saw a strange figure looking through the window. Sonic got up and went to door. The figure ran off and Sonic shouted: "WAIT!"

But it was too late. The figure ran away when Sonic opened the door and he couldn't see him or her anywhere.

Sonic looked down for a moment, unsure what to do next. He heard in the background coughing. Sonic turned his head and saw it was Amy.

"SOMEONE COME QUICK!!" Sonic shouted, hoping for a nurse or a doctor to come.

A doctor and two nurse came to Sonic's cry went to Amy. But it was not bad, it was good. Amy was waking up and just reacting to mask over her mouth.

At that time Sonic was kneeling by Amy's side, holding her hand. She opened her eyes and Sonic said: "its okay Amy, I'm here, I'm here."

* * *

Dr. Becker was sitting at a table in the bar of the hotel. He was wearing a black suit jacket, black trousers and black shoes. His shirt's top three buttons were undone. Around his neck was a large silver cross.

He had a small lunch and was now having a scotch on the rocks. He was predicable man, always having a drink after lunch.

Officially he was in the city as a guest lecture on Theology, which caused a lot of controversy in the press; but he also had other business in Diamond that day.

Becker took a slip of his drink and then looked up to see Jessica. She wink and waved at rhinoceros. She then moved her other hand on her skirt and moved it up her leg a little bit.

Becker finished his drink before getting up and sitting on the stood next to Jessica.

"Do you fancy a drink?" he asked.

"A rum and coke," Jessica answered. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to do anything with Becker but knew she had to.

"Barkeep!" Becker shouted, "you heard the lady."

He then turned his head back to Jessica and said: "I'm Francis by the way."

"I'm Mary," Jessica answered.

"Ah Mary, a good Christian name."

"It's not bad I suppose."

"What do you do?"

"Philosophy student," Jessica answered.

"Ah, Philosophy, an excellent subject, ever though I did Theology," Becker said to Jessica.

"I've heard about you," Jessica said.

"Have you," Becker said, knowing that she was flirting.

"Yeah," she said putting her finger on his chest, slowly moving it up his body. "You're Dr. Francis Becker." Her hand was now stroking his cheek and she kissed him on the lips.

_Good girl_, Knuckles thought, watching the two from a distance.

"I've heard you were one of God's better people," Jessica said.

"No I'm not," Becker said, "I just carry out the lord's work."

_Yeah and how does blowing up a tube station show that you fuck! _Jessica thought.

"You're just modest," Jessica said.

"Possibly. I just don't bother to think about it."

Jessica hated Becker. She could see right through him. He thought that he was doing what he believe in for the interests of the Catholic faith; but no decent Catholic could believe in force conversions and force mass and the destruction of other religious buildings. Becker had very few follows because the country was mainly Protestant and his views were too extreme. Even Becker's own son hated because of his views.

"Do you want to come to my room?" Becker asked.

"Sure," Jessica said. She had great doubts of what she had to do.

Both got up from their stood and went up stairs. Knuckles got up a follow the two up to the top-rate hotel room.

* * *

At Famesbury Park Football Stadium the security stewards and small police team were searching the whole area. It was standard procedure but because of the bomb it was an added incentive to search for anything of risk.

Diamond City had an important match against Emerald. Both teams were fighting for top positions in the league. However the board of the club were talking with the FA to postpone the match for another day.

One of the security stewards was looking in the toilets. He had searched the cubicles and was now finding the walls. He wouldn't normally bother but he was told to search everywhere and everything.

He put his hands all over the tiles of wall. All seem alright until he felt a tile loose. He tried to put it off but it was too high up for him to reach. He had to go out to pick up a stepladder.

Once he put it up in the toilets he climbed up ladder and removed the tide. Inside the panel was a silver object with wires coming out of it and a control panel on it. He knew it wasn't part of the stadium.

He picked up his radio and said: "There is a bomb in the toilets! Get the police here now!"

* * *

At the Plaza Hotel Jessica was lying on Becker's bed. Becker himself was in the toilet. Jessica was just Knuckles to come and sort him out. She could handle Becker but Knuckles was a much more willing and aggressive fighter.

Then there was a knock on the door. Jessica got up from the bed and went to the door. She looked through the spyglass and saw it was Knuckles.

She opened the door very quickly. Knuckles went in the room and shut the door once he was in.

"Who's that Mary?" Becker asked as he left the toilet. He stopped dead when he saw Knuckles.

Knuckles gave Becker a left hook. Becker fell to the floor; he was holding his nose; blood was coming out.

"Who are you?" Becker asked.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles shouted and kicked Becker in the face. "Jess, get the chair."

"Jess?" Becker said confused.

"Yes, Jess," Knuckles said. "It's short for Jessica."

"But she told me her name was Mary. She lied to me. YOU'LL BE DAMNED TO HELL!"

"I think one lie to save the lives of thousands is forgivable in the eyes of God."

Jessica had did what Knuckles asked and moved the chair into the centre of the room. Knuckles threw a blue bag at Jessica and then picked up Becker.

He put the Doctor of Theology on the chair and then ordered Jessica saying: "give me the tape."

Jessica obeyed by taking the tape out the bag and gave it to Knuckles.

Knuckles put Becker's left hand on arm of the chair and Knuckles held it down whiles rapping the tape around Becker's wrist before ripping it off. Knuckles did the same with Becker's other wrist.

"Now let's get serious," Knuckles said. "Who are you working for?"

"What?"

"Over the terrorist attack? Who were you working for?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Becker said.

"Rough him over!" Jessica ordered.

Knuckles put a piece of tape over Becker's mouth and started punch him all over his body.

* * *

_You know the score, leave a review._

_Also the song is copyright to Robbie Williams. The song is called One of God's Better People and personally I think it's great._


	9. The Boardcast

**Chapter 9: The Broadcast**

****

"A memo from the police," a young female jaguar technician said to Winston, giving him a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Winston answered and took the paper. He read it and shouted: "SHIT!!"

Everyone who heard it looked at MI5 officer. The memo told him about the bomb at Famesbury Park.

Winston picked up his phone and dialled a number. It took two rings before someone answered.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Peter, its Winston."

"How can I help you?" Peter Thomas asked.

"Have you heard about the second bomb?" Winston asked.

"Yes."

"You'll know the media will be swarming that place when they find out. Journalists are already there."

"Yes I know. At least the bomb has been intercepted and lives are now going to be saved."

"Just make sure the stadium is blocked off and tell you're officers not to tell the press about what is found."

"Talk to you later then," Thomas said hung up.

Winston was about to telephone the Prime Minister when he received a fax from his friend and rival William Gold.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell us anything?" Knuckles asked Becker, removing the tape off his mouth.

"No way," Becker answered. "I'll never become a traitor to my God."

"Tell me Dr. Becker," Knuckles said, "isn't the first commandment 'Thou Shalt not Kill'?"

"It is," Becker said, "but I never killed anyone."

"But you have told people to do _anything_ for the Catholic faith, including murdering Protestants, Jews, Muslims, Hindus, Buddhists and people from any other religion around the world."

"Can you two stop this Philosophical and Theological bullocks!" Jessica said; it wasn't a question, it was an order. "Just beat the crap out of him until he talks."

Knuckles put the tape over Becker's mouth and started to punch him on his sensitive area, causing the maximum about of pain.

After a few hits Becker's phone started to ring. Jessica picked it out from his phone. She saw the caller ID said 'Shijo'.

"Shhh" she said to Knuckles, pressing her figure on her lips. She answered it saying "hello." She had changed the shape of her voice box to sound like Becker.

"Ah Francis," Shijo said in his Japanese accent. "We need you to come round for the _Broadcast_. Damio has been captured so he is unable to do it."

"Who'll be doing it then?" Jessica asked.

"James Westle," Shijo Ajiu said.

"Ah right."

"It'll be done at my office block."

"When do you want me to be there?" Jessica asked.

"As soon as possible," Shijo said. "Also, how was it with planting your bomb?"

"Yeah, it went well," Jessica said, answering quickly.

"Good to hear. See you soon." After that the terrorist hung up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU PLANTED THE BOMB?!" Jessica yelled at Becker as Knuckles removed his gag.

"What bomb?" Becker said, trying to play dumb.

"The bomb Shijo wanted you to plant!" Jessica said.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh yes you will," Jessica answered. She shapeshifted to become Claws with his claws extracted. She placed her figure next to his testicles. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"No I …" Becker said and then screamed in pain as Jessica jabbed her claw into his testicles.

"NOW TELL ME OR I MAKE THE PAIN WORST!!"

"Okay, okay," Becker said panting. "Just remove the claw first."

Jessica followed his request.

"The bomb is at St. Michael's Cathedral," Becker said. St. Michael's was one of the large church's in the country. It was medieval and had many religious artefacts. "The bomb is placed under the pulpit."

"I'll call Marie," Knuckles said.

"Who are Shijo and Damio?" Jessica asked Becker.

"Shijo Ajiu and Damio Pullson. They are fascist terrorists. They want to bring down the government."

"And what's this about a broadcast?"

"At one PM Shijo and Damio are going to block all the airwaves and give a message to the government."

"Where will it be done?" Jessica asked.

"Boro Business Park on Oasis Street, by the river."

"Are you telling Marie all this?"

Knuckles nodded. After a minute Knuckles finished talking to Marie. He then dialled 999.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Oh come off it," Knuckles said, "we're not murderers."

* * *

"On the phone at the moment is Winston Drake," Sir Daniel Lord, the head of MI5 said. "He is the man running the crisis management in Diamond. He is possibly the best officer in MI5 at the moment. If he is successful he will become a Deputy-Director of Counter-Terrorism: if he fails it'll possibly hold up his career for at least five years."

Daniel pressed the speaker-phone and said: "Go ahead Winston."

"Thank you sir," Winston said. "Let me confirm some things: first the explosion was a bomb and the police are looking for a man called Graham Selmon, a tube worker in the city; second there are more bombs. One has already been found at Famesbury Park, the football stadium." In the background a phone ringing. "Excuse me a moment."

"That settles it," David Johnson said. "There is a second bomb; we're going to have to bring in the curfew."

"We are agreed on this, right?" Edward Bear said, wanting conformation.

The cabinet nodded, saying thing like 'yes' or 'we must.'

"Admiral, call the army to prepare the plans," the Defence Secretary said.

"I'll do it in a minute," Admiral Fisher said. "But I recommend that you ask your man on the ground first. His opinion would be best."

"We'll do that," Edward said.

Winston came back on the line to say: "my agents may have discovered a third bomb. It's at St. Michael's Cathedral. I've sent police and a bomb squad. We are going to arrest the man that said it was planned there."

"Who's that?" the Health Secretary, a 39-year-old female chimpanzee asked.

"Dr. Francis Becker," Winston answered. "He is a Catholic fundamentalist."

"We need your advice on one matter," Edward said to Winston. "Do you think enforcing a curfew in Diamond would help you investigations?"

Winston had to think for a moment. He wanted to make the right decision.

"Well, a curfew would to be useful to stop any public panic. When the media gets wind of this the public would be concerned. Also it may make it easier to find suspects in the city.

"Will troops be deployed?" Winston then asked.

"Yes they will be," Edward said.

"That will help me," Winston said. "The police are good but they will be over stretched. They will also be good for raids. Who'll command them?"

"Lt. General King," Admiral Fisher said. "He's very good and experience in military policing and urban warfare."

"That's good then," Winston said to the Cabinet. "Anyway I'll call if they are any developments."

There was a click when Winston hung up.

"Admiral, do the call," the Defence Secretary ordered.

At the same time Edward picked up a phone.

"Alan," Edward said. "I need you to tell the media that I have a statement at 1 o'clock."

* * *

Stars and Natalie were going towards Agolo Kwowo's flat. It was in the poorest part of the city, infamous for drug dealing. But the police were cracking down in the area and council wanted refurnish the area into a modern, 'hip' section, making it perfect for the high student population of the city.

The flat block the two young lovers were in was reported to be brought by the University and make it into new halls of residents.

"So Nat," Stars said. "Why didn't you tell me that your brother is Jack Laser?"

"You took your time to ask," Natalie answered. "Anyway I wanted you to fall for me. I didn't want you to go out with me because of who my brother is.

"Anyway, I would have thought that it was pretty obvious."

"Come on, you know me," Stars said.

"Not back then," Natalie answered. They had only been going out for two weeks but Stars did gain her trust easily.

"Fair enough," Stars answered. "Anyway, we're here now."

Before Stars knocked on the door he used his psychic abilities to search for Agolo. He was in there looking at a black and white of himself with his out army unit when he was 20-years-old.

Stars knocked on the door and Agolo went to answer it. He opened the door, with a chain attached.

"Who are you?" Agolo asked in his African sounding accent.

"I'm Stars. May I come in and talk?"

"Who do you work for?" Agolo asked. He was very suspicious of anyone he didn't know.

"No one," Stars said.

"I don't believe you!" the gorilla shouted. "Now PISS OFF!!!"

Agolo tried to shut the door but Stars put his arm in the way and used his strength to keep the door open. Natalie then aimed her finger at the chain and shot a red beam. The chain broke and Stars forced his way through the door.

When Stars entered the flat Agolo punched him in the face. Stars pressed his left hand on his nose; blood was coming out of it.

At the same time Agolo took a pistol out from a draw on his cabinet. He aimed it at Stars and took a shot. Stars held out his hand as far as possible and focused to form a psychic shield. The bullet hit the shield and fell harmlessly on the ground.

Agolo prepared to take another shot when Natalie came in and shot her beams at the gorilla. When the beams him he went flying into the lounge. Agolo got up, picked up his pistol, shot two bullets at the MI5 agents and ran.

Fortunately the bullets missed Stars and Natalie. Stars got up and both of them chased after him.

Agolo went out his fire escape and ran up the stairs. Stars and Natalie were close behind. Agolo turned and shot at them. The bullet missed but it forced Stars and Natalie to stop as well.

Stars pulled out his pistol and took two shot at Agolo as he was running. Agolo took another two shots before going up to the roof.

When Agolo got up to roof he realised he had nowhere to go. The building was low compared to the buildings around and he only had one bullet in his gun.

Stars was now on the roof, Natalie following closely behind.

"There's no where to run now Agolo," Stars said in a firmly, pointing his gun at him.

"There is one way," Agolo answered. He then pointed his gun at his head.

Stars quickly reacted and pulled his gun up.

"Put your hands down," Stars said to Natalie. "Agolo, you don't have to kill yourself."

"They'll kill my family if I go with you."

"Who are they?" Stars asked. He put his gun back under his jacket.

"Fascists."

"We can help you," Stars said. He was walking very slowly towards the foreigner.

"They are very powerful," Agolo said. "They watch my family all the time."

"I work for MI5, as hard as it is to believe. My handler can help protect them if you come with us."

"They are in Gualand, MI5 can't help them there."

"Then MI6 will help them."

"It's just that I love them so much. I hate fascism, I hate communism. I am a democrat. I was forced into the rebel camp in my country. I hate the fascists in my country; I hope they burn in Hell."

Agolo broke down in tears. The solider was now acting like a young boy lost in a dangerous world. At the same time Stars got up close to him and took the pistol off his hands.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay Sonic," Amy answered. She was lying on her back, with her head turned to look at her fiancé. "At least you're here."

"Your parents are coming," Sonic said. "They should be on the M20 now."

"That's good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself but there was an explosion at the tube station. The doctors told me that you were hit in the head and spine by rumble."

Amy tried sit up. She was unable to move her body. Then she realized something.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Amy screamed. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"I'll get help," Sonic said, preparing to get up.

"NO! Don't leave me," Amy said, looking into the eyes of Sonic.

* * *

Knuckles and Jessica stole Becker's car. Both were now waiting outside the block of offices where Shijo Ajiu was in.

Jessica changed her shape to look like Francis Becker.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jessica said as both agents got out the car.

They walked off towards the building. Marie told them what Shijo Ajiu and James Westle looked like, but anyone there they would have to blag they way thought.

At the door Knuckles and Jessica was a buzzer for the office. They looked for _Koga Management_. It was in the middle of the list of companies.

Jessica pressed the button and said: "Hello?"

"Who is it?" a male voice asked.

"Dr. Becker."

"Come right up then," the voice said.

There was a buzz and Knuckles opened the door. They headed towards the lifts of the building.

Becker told Knuckles and Jessica the broadcast was going to done on the roof of the building and that a number of technicians had jamming equipment to be used on all the airwaves and spend their message to the country.

"Are you nervous?" Knuckles asked when the two were going up in the lift.

"Yeah," Jessica answered. "Are you?"

"A little," Knuckles said honestly. "But then life is full of little challenge."

When the two reached the roof the door of the lift opened. Knuckles and Jessica went out of the lift and saw the technicians working on the equipment.

"Francis," a foreign voice said.

Jessica turned and saw it was Shijo Ajiu.

"Shijo," Jessica said. "How's it going?"

"Very well thanks," Shijo answered. "And yourself?"

"I'm good."

Shijo looked at Knuckles.

"Who's the kid?" Shijo asked.

"That's my bodyguard," Jessica said. "He's very good."

"What's his name?"

"Kyle," Jessica answered.

"Is he any good?"

"Very. He's great protection."

"By the way," Shijo said. "The broadcast is going to be delayed by five minutes."

"That's a shame."

"We are getting it sorted out."

* * *

On the FBC channels viewers were watching the football commenter Harry Peters, a 47-year-old white and brown mouse outside Famesbury Park.

"_As you can see behind me the stewards and police have blocked off the area around the stadium,_" Harry said. "_The police haven't said much except that they found a device at __12:30 pm__._ _The security at the club quickly called the police and is now investigating the scene._

"_It seems very likely that …_"

"_I'm sorry to interrupt you Harry_," Charlotte Banks said, "_But we now have to transfer to __Downing Street__ for an emergency broadcast by the Prime Minister_."

The scene on the screen changed to the famous street where the Prime Minister. People watching could see the black door with the number 10 on it and a microphone standing outside the door.

All terrestrial channels and satellite news channel were all going to watch Edward Bear's statement. In the top right corner it said live.

After twenty-five seconds the Prime Minister himself came. He was now wearing a black suit with a dark grey tie.

The photographers were all taking pictures as Edward Bear walking towards the microphone.

When Edward was infront of the microphone he waited for silence. The statement could make or break his Premiership.

Once everyone was silence Edward began to speak:

"_Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. I wish I was speaking to you under better circumstances. Today at __8:59 am__ there was an explosion at __St. John's Square__ in Diamond. I can confirm that it was a terrorist attack._"

In the crowd of journalists and cameramen and crew was a gasp of shock. They didn't expect Bear to admit it so soon.

"_At the moment our intelligence services are now investigating and I can confirm that a second bomb has been discovered at __Famesbury__Park__ Football Stadium and the police are now checking St. Michael's Cathedral for a third device._

"_More intelligence shows that there could be more devices in the city._"

Edward saw shook on the faces of the journalists. _Did he was to cause a public panic?_ were the journalists thoughts.

"_So the Cabinet and I have enforced the Emergency Act to ensure the safety of the people in Diamond. In two hours a curfew will be enforce and anyone on the streets will be arrested. The army will be sent in to help the police in the city and will react quickly to any troubles. Any people allow to walk in the city has to have ID and show it to the police or the army and they will check a special database being set up as we speak._

"_The attack today has left twenty-nine people dead and seventy more injured._ _To people who are worried about relatives in the city the Home Office and Department of Health have set up an emergency number: it is 0205576291._

"_Now I will take some questions within reason._"

All the journalists started to shout at Edward.

"_You,_"Edward said, pointing to a man.

"_Sam Windsor, The Independent. Don't you think that it's a curfew is a panicky response to the intelligence that you have?_"

"_We will have to wait and see what is found in Diamond. If I'm right I could have saved lives and help the people that protect our country do their job quickly and safely. If I'm wrong; then I'm just playing on the side of caution._"

Edward then pointed at another journalist.

"_Ben Thompson, CNN. What is the international response you have got?_"

"_Our close allies have given us messages of support and sympathy. We have been too busy to response to them but I wish to offer mine and my government thanks at this preside moment._"

Edward then got asked another question.

"_Sarah Lang, ITN. Who is running the investigation in Diamond?_"

"_All I can tell you is the person is a top Security Service officer with years of experience. But all are agencies are involved in the investigation._"

Edward pointed at a young journalist.

"_Jason Stewart, Mail on Sunday. Howcome there wasn't a full cab…_"

"_Good afternoon._" The scene of the screen had changed. It was no longer Edward Bear standing infront of 10 Downing Street; but a 34-year-old male badgerstanding infront of a black background. "_My name is James Westle. I'm a citizen of this great country and a patriot as well. It saddens me and the people I work with to see our country being ruined by Socialists, Communists and Liberals. This is why we had to attack __St. John's Square__ today. We have planted more bombs in Diamond and they will go off unless the government meets our demands._

"_First: we demand the resignation of government and a General Election to be called. In the election the Conservatives, Labour, Liberals, Communists and most minor parties are not allow to put forward candidates and should disband willingly._

"_Second: the monarchy must abdicate and to not contest for the throne. The new Freemantle will be a republic._

"_Thirdly: when the government resigns; we want them to make us a provision government. We will send __Downing Street__ five faxes with contact details to ensure communications between us._

"_Finally: we want from the government before their resignation is 600 million pounds._

"_We did not want to plant the bomb and kill citizens but the governments of …_"

In the background gunshots were heard. James Westle stood in shock.

"_Get the wires!_" a female voice shouted.

A couple of seconds later the image of James Westle disappeared and Edward Bear was back on screens across the country.

All to journalists started to shout at the Prime Minister. They were demanding answers that Edward couldn't give.

"_I'm sorry,_" Edward said. "_I can't answer your questions._"

He turned his back to the cameras and headed toward his office and home.

_

* * *

_

_You know the score; leave a reviews with your comments._


	10. Closing the Web

_Hiya__, sorry I've been awhile; I have lost this chapter once, I had exams and was finding it hard to focus. But this chapter is now up and I'll focus on this as much as possible._

_Anyway, enjoy._

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Closing the Web**

****

"Can someone tell me what the FUCK happened?!" Edward ordered. The FFCI had just made him look a fool on national television.

At the same time the Home Secretary, Defence Secretary, Foreign Secretary, Party Chairman, Party Whip and Intelligence chiefs were on their mobile phones, finding out any information.

Sir Daniel Lord hung up from his phone and told the Prime Minister: "Okay; Winston told me that they were two field agents with them. They decided to act against them and tried to undermine them. I have ordered him to send armed police to area."

"Ah," David Johnson said. "I just told Chief Constable Thomas to send armed police as well."

"I've told the army to mobilize more quickly into the city," the Defence Secretary said, "I feel we need to get a presents in Diamond."

"And I got GCHQ to check the authority of the broadcast," the deputy head of GCHQ said.

"Do you know who did this?" Edward asked.

"We're finding out know," Sir Daniel said.

"You know the media is going to have a field day on this," the Health Secretary said.

"If you haven't got anything useful to say then don't say anything at all," Edward said. His voice was filled with anger. It took the Health Secretary by surprise; she normally had a good relationship with the Prime Minister and she was one of his main supporters.

"I think the best course of action is to brief some ministers and get them ready for interviews on TV," the Party Chairman said. "We might need to use one of us; if that happens I recommend either David or Tom."

* * *

"Wow," Ninja said after watching the broadcast.

"Give them hell, that's what I say," the black Labrador said.

"Who's that?" Ninja asked.

"The government of course," the Labrador answered. "Bunch of wankers."

"I'm surprised they pulled it off," Terry said.

"What do you mean?" Ninja asked.

"Nothing to concern you," the Labrador said.

"I want to know," Ninja said.

"There's something I don't like about you," the Rottweiler said. He looked at Ninja for a moment when his thoughts clicked together and said: "YOU'RE A SPY!!"

Both Ninja and the Rottweiler stood up and the Rottweiler aimed a right hook at Ninja's face. Ninja blocked the punched, grabbed his wrist and pulled the Rottweilier's arm behind his back.

The Labrador got up, knocking his chair down onto the floor. He charged at Ninja. When he came close Ninja did a karate chop on his throat. The Labrador fell down, holding his throat in pain.

At the same Terry got up from his seat and started to run towards the fire exit. Claws was watching him all the time and charged towards Terry. Claws rugby tackled into Terry, knocking him onto the floor. Claws then got on top of him and extended his claws.

"You're coming with me," Claws said.

Behind him was a large black rat. He smashed a chair on his head and the star cat collapsed. Terry used it as his opportune to run.

Ninja saw the rat ready to hit Claws once again and the wolf decided to act. Ninja pushed the Rottweiler towards the rat and bold the dog and rodent fell to the floor.

Claws was getting up from the floor; his healing abilities made him able to recovery quickly.

"GO!!!" Ninja shouted. "GET TERRY!!!!!"

Claws did as he said and went out through the fire exit.

In the pub all the men were surrounding Ninja. Ninja knew they only hope of getting Terry was if he kept the men distracted.

"Bring it on!" Ninja said.

A large panda charged at him. Ninja did a left punch at his face and the panda fell. A grey furred rabbit charged at Ninja's side. Ninja kicked him into the chest. The rat then went towards Ninja. He reacted by doing a karate chop to his throat.

* * *

The fire exit led out into an alleyway. In a person went right they would go out into the street; however Terry Gibson didn't know the area very well and when left into a network of alleyways.

Claws was close on Terry's trail. At the same time he was on his mobile phone.

"Police please," he said, panting. It took a moment for him to be connected. They asked him where he is and what he needed. Claws relied: "Devil's Hand pub; my mate is being assaulted by the people they. Come quick."

Claws hung up and ran faster to catch up with Terry Gibson.

During the chase Terry turned right into what he thought was a way through to streets. Unfortunately it was a dead end and when he turned around Claws was blocking the exit.

"You're coming with me," Claws said. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He extended his claws as he said that.

Terry looked around on the ground to find anything of use to him. He saw a broke beer bottle. He picked it and charged at Claws. As he got close Claws sidestepped and grabbed his arm. Claws pinned Terry's arm behind his back and put his left index figure claw against Terry's throat.

Terry elbowed Claws in his side forcing him to let go. Terry then span round and smashed the bottle in Claws' face and screamed in pain.

Terry then punched him in the face.

"Not so tough now," Terry said and kneed him in the stomach. "SCUM!!!"

The pain in Claws' eye started to numb; he had a piece of glass still in his eye and had his left eye closed. The cuts healed up and fur grew back over the skin.

Terry was to about to punch Claws again. As his fist was coming towards Claws, the star cat grabbed the bulldog's wrist and stabbed him in his left side.

"As I said you're coming with me," Claws said and then muttered "bastard".

* * *

"That was really FUCKING stupid!!!" Jessica shouted at Knuckles when they both got behind a large steel box on the roof. The guards were shooting at them at the time and Jessica and Knuckles could hear bullets hitting the metal.

The guards were shooting for a minute when they stopped and one said: "are they dead?"

"I'll check," another guard said.

Knuckles quickly looked to see a young lizard with a semi-automatic machine gun.

Knuckles made sure his face wasn't visible by moving it after from the edge of the box. He put his right hand on Jessica's stomach forcing her to put her back against the box. Knuckles put his left index figure against his lips to indicate to be silence.

Knuckles removed his hand off Jessica's stomach and when into a fighting stance. His fist started to glowed purple and waited for the guard to come enough for him to attack.

Jessica noticed the door to the stairs. She knew it was in running distance and looked at Knuckles to see his response.

Knuckles mouthed 'wait'.

The guard was now close enough for Knuckles to attack. He turned around 90 degrees and punched the guard in the face with his right fist. He then did a karate chop to the guard's neck and with his left hand he rammed the guard against the box. Knuckles gave the guard a right hook, knocking him unconscious.

Knuckles took the guard's gun and started to shoot at the reminding guards.

"RUN!!!" he shouted at Jessica and she obeyed his command.

It took her fifteen seconds to do the run to the door. Once she was in the small area at the top of the stairs she put her back against the wall to make herself a hard target.

The mobile phone in her pocket started to ring and Jessica picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi," a male Liverpulian voice said. "My name is Sgt. John Gerrard, Armed Response Unit."

"Police?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. We need intelligence about the situation."

"Pretty shit," she answered quickly.

"I mean how many men, where they are, what weapons they have."

"About ten men on the roof with semi-automatics," Jessica answered. "But they are possibly more in the lower levels monitoring CCTV and the like."

"That's all I need to know for now," Sgt. Gerrard said. "I'll call back if I need to. My men have been told what you look like so won't shoot when they see you."

Sgt. Gerrard hung up and Jessica put the phone in her pocket.

Seconds later Knuckles ran into the door backwards shooting at the guards. He shut the door and checked his gun. The magazine was empty so snapped off the trigger and use it to lock the door by putting the gun through the door handle and bars on the wall next to it.

"Okay," Knuckles said. "Downstairs now!"

* * *

In an area of the city with lower lying flats and terrace houses Stars was driving with Natalie and Agolo. They were not going anywhere; it was just so that they were able to talk to eachother in privacy.

"So why were you sent here?" Natalie asked Agolo.

"It's a long story," Agolo answered.

"Go ahead," Stars said to the foreign gorilla.

"Okay," Agolo took a deep breath and started talking. "When I was 16 I joined Gualand's army. At 20 I was in Special Forces doing secret missions. I was very successful in my job and I was brought in my country's counter-intelligence service. At the same time General Yobani built up his forces and started the civil war. I integrated myself within Yobani's council and was able to get information and foil attacks for three year before I was found out.

"General Yobani gave me three options: become a double agent; become a commander in his army; or my family and I suffer a horrible death. I choose to be a commander and I became a wanted man.

"Two months ago the government launched a raid against me. I was close to being arrested when General Yobani's forces and _the Eye_ saved me.

"I had to leave the country and man named Mount Hammal offered me a way out."

"Mount Hammal?" Stars asked.

"Yeah," Agolo said. "That was his name."

"Kangaroo? In his early 30's? Able to change his size?" Stars asked.

"Yeah."

"SHIT!!!!" Stars shouted.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"I had to do mission against him February and we all pissed him off," Stars said.

"Anyway," Agolo said. "Mount offered me a chance to come here, but I had to work for him."

"What did he make you do?" Stars asked.

"Train his guards, make and plant bombs, teach them communication monitoring and jamming, things of that nature," Agolo answered.

"So where did you plant your bomb?" Natalie asked.

"I'll tell you if you meet with my conditions," Agolo relied.

"Or we could not and I can read your mind," Stars said.

"They are reasonable."

"We're not the people to talk to," Natalie said. She took her mobile out of her pocket and looked in the phonebook for Marie's number. She put the phone next to her ear and it rang two times before being answered.

"Hello?" Marie said.

"We got Agolo," Natalie said. "He wants to speak to you."

She turned round and gave Agolo the phone.

"Hi," Agolo said. "This is Agolo Kwowo."

"What can I do for you Agolo?" Marie asked.

"I've got information and I'm willing to give it to you; but I have so requests I need you to comply first."

"MI5's position is not to negotiate with terrorists," Marie answered.

"First I'm not a terrorist," Agolo said. "Second I know how MI5 works and you are willing to do pretty much anything if you thought it could save a large number of lives."

This guy knows his stuff Marie thought. She was way over her level of experience and had to give this to her senior officer.

"Could you a wait a moment?" Marie asked.

"Okay," Agolo wasn't should what was going to happen.

Agolo had to wait two minutes before being connected to another MI5 agent.

"Agolo, this is _Mets_," a male voice said over the phone. "If you got demands you talk to me."

"Fair enough," Agolo answered. "My demands are first I want my family to be safe; either to in an embassy or in another country. Second I want to be free of prosecution if or when this goes to court."

Winston took a moment to think about what Agolo requested. He could tell by Agolo's voice that he was a good man and should be help. Winston also needed to know where the bomb was; he couldn't risk anymore lives lost.

"Okay," Winston said. "I have contacts in the Foreign Office and MI6; they can bring your family to our embassy. I assume you are in trouble with fascists in Gualand."

"Yeah," Agolo said.

"That's good because I know General Yobani doesn't want to piss off foreign countries.

"Secondly; I'll try to make a deal with the police and my superiors but I'm not likely to make you free from prosecution: however because of you cooperation and the fact that you were forced into this you'll only get a light sentence of one or two years in prison."

"That's properly the best I could hope for," Agolo answered. "But do you promise to make sure that my family are safe."

"I promise."

"The bomb is at Radcliff College, in the main hall. A good bomb disposal expect can easily disarm the bomb.

"But I must warn you, the bomb is chemical, so your men will have to be careful," Agolo finished off.

Agolo hung up and gave the phone it back to Natalie.

"Now turn left here," Agolo said.

"Why?" Stars asked.

"Because we're going to Mount's base."

* * *

When police arrived to the Devil's Hand they were surprised to see that Ninja was able to beat back a pub full of angry people.

The police brought two paramedics incase they was anyone suffering from serious injury. The most they had to deal with were broken bones and torn muscles.

The only people standing were Claws, Ninja and Terry.

"What happened here?" one officer, a young male raccoon asked in shock. He had been to the Devil's Hand before and he never seen it way Ninja and Claws have left it.

"I was defending myself," Ninja answered.

"You did all this?" the officer asked.

"I have a black-belt in karate. I can defend myself very well."

"Anyway we got Terry Gibson," Claws said, indicating the bulldog in-front of him, holding his fists behind his back. "Check if you don't believe me."

The officer turned his head slightly to his radio and pressed the button on.

"This is PC Sellers," the officer said. "Is there an arrest warren out for a Terry Gibson?"

Claws and Ninja were both hoping for Marie or _Mets_ told the police to bring Terry in, otherwise they were buggered.

"_He's to be brought to Central Diamond Police Station for questioning,_" a female voice relied.

"Thanks Trace," PC Seller said into his radio. He grabbed Terry and said; "you're coming with me."

The police officer took Terry out of the pub and into the back of a police car.

After a moment a paramedic, a young grey-blue fluffy cat went up to Claws.

"What happened?" she asked, grabbed his face and forcing his eye open.

"That wanker smashed a bottle in my face," Claws answered.

"And a piece of glass is still in your eye." She kept the open with one hand and used her mini torch to look in his eye. "The good news is there's no permanent damage…"

"But the bad news?" Claws asked.

"Is you're going to suffer a lot of pain," the paramedic said as she put her figures in his eye and putted out the glasses.

Claws screamed: "SHIT!!!" He held his eye and was blinking. Blood was running down his face, drying in his fur. But his eye was healing and he removed his hand from his eye. He was still blinking but it was only natural for him to do it.

"I'm Abby by the way," the paramedic said.

"Claws."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty."

"What is you occupation?" she asked trying to sound official and making her questions seem routine but was clearly interested in Claws.

"Uni student, final year."

"What in?"

"Computer Studies; I know, I'm sad like that."

"It's properly going to earn you more money then I ever will," Abby said. "Anyway, where do you live?"

"14 Earling Road," Claws said. "Can I borrow your pen and paper?"

"Sure," Abby said and gave him the notepad and biro in her hands.

Claws wrote a number on the paper and gave it back to Abby.

"That's my mobile number," Claws said. "Call me when you next get a chance."

"We have to go back to the house," Ninja said to Claws.

"Okay," he answered back. "Hope to hear from you later," he said to Abby and both Claws and Ninja left the pub and headed to back towards 7 Imperial Road.

* * *

The doctors were running tests Amy and advised Sonic to leave them and have a walk outside.

Before he went out into the hospital garden he brought a packet of cheese and onion crisps, a chocolate bar and can of Coke-Cola; all of that was his lunch for the day.

When Sonic was walking in the garden he thought it was relaxing place for him to be in: it helped him keep his mind off the worst cast scenario; Amy being paralysed for life.

Sonic found a bench to sit on and open the crisp packet. He also reached into his pocket, brought out his mobile phone and turned it on. He only did that because the doctors and nurses said they would call him if Amy needed or requested him.

Sonic opened his can of Cola and took a slip to wash down the taste of the crisps when his phone started to ring. He looked at the number; it was 901, his voicemail.

The blue hedgehog answered it. An automated-voice told him he had a message and then the next thing he heard was a female voice: "Hi Sonic, my name is Marie and I work for MI5. _Mets_ told me to call you and we need you to come to Seven Imperial Road as soon as possible. We need every agent available for what we are about to face."

_Shit_ was the first word that came to Sonic's head. He didn't want to leave Amy but it must have been serious for MI5 to call him. The only thing he could think of doing was wait for Amy's parents arrived which and they were over an hour away.

So he decided to continue eating and drinking before going back up and wait for Amy.

* * *

The Armed Response Unit (ARU) of the police hacked into Buro Business Park surveillance system. They knew where the guards were and saw Jessica and Knuckles running away from the guards and were trying to aim downstairs.

Sgt. Gerrard, a 42-year-old red squirrel, was worried. He didn't want to lose any men in the assault and he saw from the camera footage that guards were looking for the MI5 agents, blissfully unaware of the ARU were ready to strike the building.

Sgt. Gerrard took his mobile phone out of his pocket and typed in Jessica's number. It took three rings before she answered.

"Hello," she panted.

"This is Sgt. Gerrard again," he said. "I need you and your colleague to stay in the building as long as possible."

"ARE YOU MAD!!?" Jessica yelled forcing the Sergeant to hold the phone away from his ear.

"We are planning an assault on the building and we need the guards to be distracted so to make it as easy as possible."

"So you want me and Knuckles to be target practice!"

"No, we want you alive; I don't want to be in the shit with Chief Constable Thomas and MI5. I'm going to give you to a camera operator and he'll tell you how to avoid the guards."

Gerrard gave his phone to the camera operator and hoped to God they would stay in the building.

Gerrard would have to wait fifteen minutes for a helicopter full specially trained armed police. Gerrard's plan was sandwich the fascists by attacking the ground floor and the roof at the same time. His officers were armed with semi-automatic machine guns designed only to wound. If his attack was to be successful he had to do a lightening strike with the guards taken by surprise.

* * *

When the helicopter arrived and started to hover over the building Sgt. Gerrard ordered all his officers to enter the building. He had ten men entering the ground floor and ten entering the roof. He had another fifteen as reserves and snipers in surrounding buildings.

From the intelligence Gerrard got from Jessica and Knuckles and from the camera it was estimated that there were twelve to fifteen men armed with semi-automatics.

When the police entered they split into teams of five. All the policemen had an earpiece linked to the camera operator who told them were to go.

Once the suspects were arrested and sent to Central Diamond Police Station the forensic team and Special Branch would take over the building and look for evidence.

It wasn't long when the police took the guards out with their hands cuffed and being sent into police van with officers waiting to question them.

"HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!!!" a policeman, a large Dalmatian, shouted at the red echidna and green star cat with blond hair.

Knuckles and Jessica obeyed the order. The policemen were all pointing their guns at their head but had no intention to use them. They were told what species and their fur colour was; however they need to check everyone that they were the MI5 agents.

"LIE DOWN!!" the policeman shouted and again Knuckles and Jessica obeyed. Another two policemen frisked them. "Names?"

"Knuckles Echidnal."

"Jessica Staray."

The policemen took their guns away from them and bagged them up. However MI5 wouldn't be pleased if the police took their guns.

"Okay, Sgt. Gerrard will want to see you," the Dalmatian said whiles two officers picked them off the ground and put them back on their feet.

* * *

Shijo Ajiu was setting at his desk in his office. In his hands was silver pistol and on the desk was an empty shot glass. He wasn't a family man; he never married and had no children. His family disowned him when he converted to Christianity and joined the Shojan Army, a far-right paramilitary organisation in Koati.

When he was in the Shojan Army he was in some key attacks against Trade Unions, large businesses and factories and the assassination of his country's Finance Minister. It was after the assassination of the minister he felt the country and worked as a freelance terrorist. He had closed links with Robotnik and the government of Ferutme.

Now he was waiting for the police and he was undecided whether to surrender, fight back or commit suicide. Unfortunately for him he couldn't make the decision.

A sniper in the building behind him shot bullets at Shijo. One hit the glass and two went into his desk. It was an amateur mistake sitting by a large window when the police were surrounding the building.

Shijo jumped over the desk and used it as a shield as he was shooting blinding at any possible locations where the sniper could be.

Seconds later the five heavily armed policemen when into his office and rushed towards him. Two officers grabbed his arms and cuffed his hands whiles another took his gun and bagged it as evidence.

"Shijo Ajiu," one of the officers said. "You are under arrest for committing acts of Terrorism, conspiracy of committing terrorist acts and possession of a fireman. You have the right to remind silence but anything you do say can and will be against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Shijo answered and the policemen took one of the worlds most feared terrorists down to the police van and then to be taken to the Police Station for questioning by MI5 and MI6 agents.

* * *

In the underground tunnel Winston Drake sent one of his agents to search the area. Drake also sent an agent to search the sewage system for bombs, weapons or suspects. Winston's theory was that a good hiding place was underground, but the police were overstretched so had to send two young agents to look for him.

The agent in the tunnel was called Jamie Radstock. He was a 26-year-old white leopard, a former marine and someone Winston Drake saw great potential in him. He thought that Jamie could become a useful field officer but believe he needed to be educated more and so was doing an Open University degree in Psychology.

Jamie was armed with a torch and a small pistol which he had in his hands. He had a radio earpiece and he was reporting back to his headquarters ever twenty minutes; even though he had nothing to report.

Jamie finished doing his report back to MI5 and continued with his search. This was a big job for one man to do. He went forward into the darkest, looking at every possible grab a bomb could be hiding.

After another five minutes Jamie looked down a corridor at the side of the tunnel. He was walking down it. It looked like there was nothing there.

Suddenly Jamie felt pain in the back of his head and fell forward. He felt the pipe hit his head again and he fell unconscious.

Graham Selmon dragged the MI5 agent out from the corridor and onto the dead rails. Waiting for Graham was a Jaguar that was glowing green around his body.

"Do we kill him now?" Graham asked.

"No," the Jaguar answered in an American accent. "He may be useful to us."

"Are you going to get Vicky out?"

"Of course we will. But there is a complication," the Jaguar answered.

"What's that?"

"She has been taken by the police. We are also losing men to the Security Services."

"What about the bomb? When is it going out?"

"When everyone leaves the city. I'll set it off myself. This is going to be a great day for us you," the Jaguar finished off slightly tapping Graham's face.

* * *

_Hope you found that exciting. Leave a review._


	11. International Relations

**

* * *

Chapter 11: International Relations**

****

* * *

Kinala was the capital city of Gualand. The democratically elected government had a strong base and the economic reforms were effective in the city.

It seem like they were winning the civil war but the war didn't have any epic battles. It was a stealth war where people didn't know who to trust.

The Freemantlish embassy's attaché sent two MI6 agents and some of the embassy's guards on a mission. It sounded easy to Harry Fitzgerald and Scott Boswell; both agents were young and they wanted to do a mission they thought that was important. However MI6 had little to do in Gualand and any mission was welcomed.

Both agents arrived at the Kwowo House. It was modest house; it had two floors and an attic, with small front garden and large back garden. In the driveway was a white five-door car.

Harry, a chimpanzee and Scott, a rhino got up to the front door of the house. Harry knocked on the door. It took a minute before Agolo's wife answered the door.

"Swa Kwowo?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said shyly in her African accent.

"Harry Fitzgerald, Freemantlish Embassy," he said. "We have come at your husband's request."

"What did he want?" Swa asked. She had little news of Agolo for the passed six months and missed him desperately.

"He wants you and your children to come with us to the embassy," Scott said.

"Who are you?" Swa asked.

"Scott Boswell."

"I just want to know," Swa said. "Why does he want me to with you?"

"For your own safety," Harry said.

"Do you have any identify?"

"Of course," Harry said politely and both MI6 agents show her their diplomatic cards.

She examined the cards for a moment before saying: "can you give me five minutes. I need to get a few things for and the children."

"We'll wait at the door," Scott said.

Swa shut the door and Harry and Scott looked outwards to make sure the area was clear.

* * *

"Can't you get that computer to hurry up!" the fascist spy, a dusty white male hedgehog with fine spike ordered.

"This is top of the range," the computer operator, a male wildebeest answered.

"Still not good enough," the hedgehog said taking a drag off his cigarette and looked out the window to see the chimpanzee and rhinoceros standing on Swa Kwowo's doorstep.

After another five minutes the computer finished it search and the wildebeest shouted: "shit!"

"What is it?" the hedgehog asked.

"The men," the wildebeest answered, "they are called Harry Fitzgerald and Scott Boswell; both of them are MI6 agents."

"GET YOUR GUN AND GO DOWNSTAIRS!" the hedgehog ordered, picking up his pistol.

But there were too late when they reached downstairs and got out the house. They saw Swa leaving with the agents in their embassy car.

* * *

Damio Pullson had been transferred to Central Diamond Police Station for further question. Special Branch, MI5 and MI6 thought he was more likely to talk if in the area of danger.

Winston Drake personally wanted to question Damio. Winston growth up in Diamond; his father was a teacher, his mother a chef. He went to Thomas Crawson School, a decent private school. He then went to Diamond University and got a first class honour degree in Maths and Philosophy. It was after his student days when he was recruited to MI5 and rose up the ranks to be pretty much a decorated officer.

Winston was a brilliant interviewer, even though he used tough tactics. He normally had two other men with him and if the suspect didn't cooperated he ordered them to use physical force against him/her.

Winston and his two strong men, a rabbit and an elephant entered the room. Damio was sitting on a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was weakened by the bullet in his knee and the continuing question by government intelligence agencies. However he didn't give any information to them let.

"Mr. Pullson," Winston said, "I have read your file and it made fun reading."

"Why's that?" Damio asked.

"Why for someone to be a fascist they normally come from a poverty stricken background, have been educated at university or have a prejudice against a certain section of society. I'm not too sure about the latter but you call from a lower middle-class background and you never went to university, just went to your local college for a HND in Business.

"I also read that your father was a Liberal councillor and even try to run as a MP, unfortunately he never got elected."

"Stupid idiot!" Damio muttered.

"Who? Me or your Dad?" Winston asked.

"Both of you."

"Ah," Winston said. "So it was an act of rebellion. Normally people in your situation would either become socialist or conservative."

"God! They offer nothing!" Damio spat. "Socialists will force our country to be allies with the communists whiles the conservatives are too reliance on the Premierian and other nations; anyway the Conservatives and the Liberals are now one and the same now."

"As interesting as this is we may as well get to business," Winston said. "How many bombs did the FFCI planted?!"

"You get straight to the point. I like that in a man."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, we planted ten," Damio answered.

"And do you care to tell me where they are?"

"Nah."

"Okay, I'll repeat that," Winston said. "Tell me where the bombs are or you'll suffer a painful experience."

"I'll not betray my colleagues," Damio relied.

"Number two," Winston said and the elephant did a karate chop against Damio's back, causing him a high amount of pain.

"Funny you should mention your mates," Winston said, "because we arrested everyone; Shijo Ajiu, James Westle, Francis Becker, everyone at Buro Business Park and at Terracor House. Agolo Kwowo has converted and is now working for us."

"Who?"

"Agolo."

"Never heard of him," Damio said, he was telling the truth.

This was serious for Winston but he decided to continue with the interview.

"Where are the bombs?" Winston asked.

"I'm not telling you I have faith..."

The rabbit punched the fox in the stomach.

"Your faith is misguided," Winston said. "This country will never become fascist! Your methods are pointless; bombing civilians is just making your cause more unpopular. This isn't a poverty stricten rural country but an industrialised democracy with a stable government and system that has never fell, no manner what happened.

"So I'll ask again where are the bombs?"

"There is one at St. Michael's."

"Becker told us about that one."

"One's at Famesbury Park."

"Got that one."

"Sounds like you don't need me then," Damio said.

"You would think so, but we haven't found all the bombs let."

"And what makes you think that'll I tell you?"

"Despite the obvious that your cause is foolish, we have evidence to send you down for life," Winston said. "However if you cooperate with us you'll get a more lenient sentence."

"I'm going to take my chances with the courts."

"And as I said you'll never feel freedom again. Anyway it's your patriotic duty to tell me where the bombs are."

"Bullshit!" Damio spat and the rabbit punched him in the face.

"I could always get a psychic to read your mind but I feel it's best for you to tell me yourself."

"Say if I tell what concessions would I get?"

"You're sentence will be reduced to no more then 30 years and the possibly of parole. You'll have luxuries available like television, radio, newspaper, etc. Also you'll be tried separately and possibly be on a lesser charge."

"And what assurances do I have that these things would happen?" Damio asked.

"None," Winston answered. "You'll just have to trust me."

Damio thought for a moment. He knew that he was going to prison no matter what happened and it wouldn't be easy if prisoners found out what he done and what Winston 'offered' him seemed tempting. But if he did accept then his life would be in danger and the FFCI will see him as a traitor. He'll never be able to rejoin them.

"Will my number be kept secret?"

"Yes."

"Okay; all the bombs are all in Diamond," Damio started off.

* * *

"The troops have entered the city," Admiral Fisher told the cabinet. "They will set up road blocks and be involved in policing actions. However if the police or MI5 request help in raids the troops can easily be used."

"Thank you Admiral," the Prime Minister said to chairman of the Chief of Staff.

"I have reports from the hospitals in Diamond," the Health Secretary said. "There are hundred people injured with ranging from first degree burns to serious spinal injuries."

"Are the hospitals coping?" Edward asked.

"The doctors are but the ordinary staff are having difficulty with the visitors."

"Call your department if you need to."

Moments later Edward's phone started to ring. Edward picked it up and said: "Hello."

"Mr. Prime Minister," he secretary said. "I have the Troham ambassador on the phone and she's not in a good mood."

"Could you tell her to hold a moment?" Edward asked and put the phone down. He then looked at the Cabinet. "I have an important phone call," he said. "Just take a break, make phone calls, whatever you need to do. George, Caroline, Pauline, I want you to listen in on this."

The Foreign Secretary, DG of MI6 and Deputy DG of GCHQ all grabbed earphones that were attached to the phone and put them in there ears. Ever though every phone call was recorded he needed his foreign affairs experts available to him for advice.

"Mrs. Ambassador," Edward said into the phone.

"Monsieur Prime Minister," the ambassador answered back.

"Oh please call me Edward," the Prime Minister said.

"Then you can call me Fleur."

"Well Fleur," the PM said, "I'm sure that this is more than a social call."

"It is. One of my citizens has made a complain to my country's police about the kidnapping of her husband. When the story when up the chain it made it to government ministers there called me and wanted me to call you."

"It isn't pleasant when someone is kidnapped but there isn't much I can do about it."

"I haven't finished," Fleur said. "The people who kidnapped him were Freemantlish."

"This is really a matter for my home and foreign offices to deal with. Just fax them the details and they'll be very willing to help."

"Are intelligence analysts have been to the scene. They believe it was a highly trained military force, possibly SAS or ex-SAS."

Edward was stumped. He didn't know how to react to what Fleur Penniz just told him. Admittedly Edward's knowledge of Foreign Affairs was weak compared to his ideas of Economics and Domestic and Social Policy.

Luckily he had George Tinnal with him; one of his most senior and experienced ministers. George had a degree in History and International Relations. After university he joined the Navy and worked as a consultant for businesses wanting to explain to foreign countries. His previous job in the Cabinet Defence Secretary and in 1994 he ran for the party leadership. When he realised he couldn't win he supported Edward Bear and when Edward became Prime Minister rewarded him with the task of being His Majesty's Foreign Secretary.

"Ask her why she thinks that," George said in a whisper in his Irish accent.

"Why do your intelligence services believe it was the SAS?" Edward asked over the phone.

"First off the attack was organised; the phone and power lines to the house were cut and the men attacked two areas at the same time. Second was the weapons the men used; they were MK-16s, or what the intelligence analysts determined by the victim's description. Also the men not only took the man but all of his files and computers," Fleur finished off.

"What next?" Edward asked George, putting his hand over the phone.

"Ask her if there is a report and if so fax it to me and you," George answered.

"Have you intelligence services comprised a report?" Edward asked Fleur.

"Yes they have."

"Then can you send a copy to George Tinnal and me?"

"I'll have to clean it with them first but I'm sure you can get a copy," the ambassador said.

"Good," Edward said. "I assure you that there will be an investigation about this; no stone will be left unturned."

"As long as something is done," Fleur said. "My government offers are best wishes to you, your government and your country over today's tragic events today. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Fleur," Edward finished off and put the phone down.

The Foreign Secretary and the DGs took their earphones off and Edward looked at Dame Caroline Walters.

"Is there something you should tell me," Edward said.

"As I said we at the SIS run deniable operations and we work with the SAS," Dame Caroline said. "Most of the time I'm not told about them until the mission is finished. Anyway I have been here all the time since the bomb has gone off so I couldn't have ordered any missions."

"Fair enough," Edward said. "But I don't like it when I'm in the shit with our allies."

"The Trohams are not ones to complain," the Foreign Secretary said. "They run dark ops on us and other nations. Hell, every country does it."

* * *

Dr. Wallis, a 42-year-old hamster, had Amy's test results and x-rays. He had to go into her room with her parents and husband-to-be.

Dr. Wallis entered the room and saw two male hedgehogs and two pink female hedgehogs.

"Hi," Dr. Wallis said, shaking hands with Sonic and the Roses. "I'm Dr. Wallis and I've been Amy's Doctor for the tests we ran."

"Am I par…" Amy was about to say when the doctor interrupted.

"No it isn't that bad," Dr. Wallis said. Noone in the room like it when he said 'that bad'.

"But I can't feel my legs," Amy said panicky. "I can't move them or anything. Surely that is bad enough."

"Just let the doctor explain," Amy's mother said.

"Okay," Dr. Wallis said after taking a gulp. "What we determined from the tests that something large and hard has hit Amy in the lower spine. Her spine is now bruised and unfortunately she has lost the use of her legs."

"Oh God," Amy said smashing her head down onto her pillow.

"Don't worry," Dr. Wallis said. "It's only temporaries. As long as you do physiotherapy then you should be about to make a full recovery."

"How long will that take?" Amy's father, a white hedgehog, asked.

"Hard to tell because of the bruising but a fair estimate is four months."

"Four months," Amy cried.

"Thank you," Lord George Rose said. He got up and shook the doctor's hand once again just before he left.

"Don't worry Amy," Sonic said. "Four months can go by very quickly. At less you will heal; there are people who can never recovery."

"It's easy for you to say!" Amy snapped. "If this happened to you then you'll be up and about by now."

"I'm just putting it into perspective for you."

"Sonic," Amy's father said. "Can you come outside with me for a second?"

Sonic got up and walked with Lord George Rose. Sonic opened the door and went out first. Lord George was second and shut it so Amy couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about Amy," Sonic's future father-in-law said. "She is just in shocked about what happened. It happens to most people."

"I know," Sonic answered. "It's just that I can't stand to see her like this."

"You have been with Amy for hours. That's more that enough for now. Just go home and get some rest. Come back here later if you are able to."

"Thanks Mr. Rose," Sonic said. He turned around and took two steps.

"Sonic," he heard from behind and turned around again. "How many times have I told you? You can call me George."

* * *

Swa Kwowo and her children, two sons and one daughter were confused about the situation they were in. They didn't know why they were there; expect that it was for their safety.

But at least Swa was getting good service from the embassy staff. They were in a large room with chairs, a TV and an intercom so that she could order food and drinks.

After a few moments of waiting a 43-year-old male Orang-utan entered the room.

"Mrs. Kwowo?" the Orang-utan asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm Toby Jenkins," he said. "I'm the ambassador here."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Toby said. "I'm sure you're wondering why we bought you here."

"It would be nice to be aware of thing," Swa joked.

"As you're aware your husband is in Diamond. He has been working with Fascist terrorists for three years. But luckily our agents at MI5 have convicted him to convert and gave us information. However he had one condition."

"And I assume this is it," Swa said.

"Yes; he wanted you in a safe location."

"Why?"

"Because the fascists were watching you and your family. They were using you as a bargaining tool to make your husband work for them. But now you're here the fascists can't get you."

* * *

The terrorist, a young lion, loaded his Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher. It was able to hold three RPGs before it needed to be reloaded. But there were other people in the building, all locked onto the target; but he had the responsible of starting the attack.

He leaned out of the window, holding tightly to his weapon. He pressed the trigger and Grenade smashed into the embassy and exploded.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!" Toby Jenkins shouted. He heard the explosion and felt the building shake.

He heard and felt two more explosions, followed by gunfight from outside. A male wolf in red dress marine uniform rushed the room. He was in a panic about the situation that was happening. There were only twenty-seven marines; seven of those were just for ceremony.

"Mr. Ambassador," the wolf said. "We're being attacked. You need to go to the secure room."

"Okay," Toby said, "but they are going with me."

The marine lead Toby and Kwowo family towards the emergency secure room designed to withstand any attack to the embassy. It was meant to protest all the senior officials; but it had enough room for most of the staff and Toby wanted as many people to be in the room unless there was a way out of the building.

When they arrived at the secure room the Ambassador's first act was to call the President of Gualand for assistances.

* * *

"What information do you have?" the President, a 61-year-old male zebra, asked.

"Not much Mr. President," Toby answered. "All we know that the people firing at us with Rockets and small arms. I have sent my marines to fire back but we are outnumbered and outgunned."

"I can order police to block off the area and I can get intelligence on the site," the President said.

"I also need you to release my country's troops into my commander," Toby requested.

"You know the agreement my by Your Government and my," the President said. The agreement was that only the Prime Minster or the Foreign Secretary could request the release the troops from the command of the President.

"I know it, but this is an emergency."

"But we also need the troops."

"But they only about three-hundred, a fraction of your army."

"That three-hundred are very experienced and bound by an international agreement."

"When you see what the situation is like here you'll have to let us use our troops."

"And as I said I'll send the police to investigate the area," the President said.

"That'll have to do for now," Toby said and hung up.

The next available to Toby was to call the Foreign Office back in Emerald straight away.

* * *

Agolo took Stars and Natalie to a garage complex in the industrial area of the city. Diamond's only industries were textiles and food and it only a small section of the city.

Agolo took his garage key out of his jeans' pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and all three walked in. He then shut the door by pulling a piece of blue rope dangling from the door.

Stars turned on the light and saw Agolo's a black and a red and white motorbikes.

"Nice bikes," Stars said.

"Thanks," Agolo answered. "One of my few passions." He took off a white sheet over a table near the wall showed a PC and four monitors.

"What else do you enjoy then?" Natalie asked.

"I've always been a football fan," Agolo said. "The only good thing about being is Diamond is I got to see United play."

"Which match?"

"Late week's against Yarnbrook."

"That was good one," Natalie said.

"It was; but they really need to get Jack Laser back."

"I know; he is there best player."

Agolo had started the PC up and was watching scenes from within another building.

"What are you doing?" Stars asked.

"Intelligence gathering," Agolo answered. "See I have set up web-cameras around the warehouse Hammal is in. I thought it could be useful."

"What do you need to know?" Natalie asked.

"How many men are there, what they are armed with, where there are or what guarding routine there are in. I sure you get the picture."

Agolo watched the screens for five minutes to demand what the situation was in Hammal's base.

"Okay," Agolo said spinning his chair around to face the star cats. "There are thirty people in the warehouse, including Hammal. He has fifteen ex-SAS and other Special Forces mercenaries. He has also got other heavily armed men."

Agolo got up from his chair and bend down to get a folded piece of paper. He went to table near the bikes and unfolded the paper.

Stars and Natalie went up to the table to see what Agolo had picked up. It was blueprints of the warehouse.

"As you can see the warehouse has four floors," Agolo started off. "Our entrance is going to be the roof." He pointed to a stairway on the side of the building. "There are normally two guards dressed as security guards. There are armed with nightsticks and pistols. But we should avoid them easily."

"What is the aim?" Stars asked.

"For you, to find out where the bombs are," Agolo answered.

"And yours?"

"To kill Hammal and anyone that gets in my way."

"Christ almighty!" Stars shouted. "Why don't you just let us _Mets _and he could send the police or the army or God knows what."

"Stars, you have to understand that Hammal has taken me away from my country and has threatened to kill my family. I admit from a tactical standpoint that it would be wise to get the police involved. But I want to kill him myself."

"If you do it," Stars said, "and kill Hammal we are going to call MI5 right away."

"Fair enough. Anyway the warehouse is a five minute bike ride away: can either of you two ride a bike?"

"I can," Natalie said.

"Good," Agolo answered. "You and Stars can take the red one." He then looked down at Natalie's brown high-heal boots. He turned around and when to cabinet on the side of the garage. He opened it up and took out a pair of old grey trainers. He then took out the keys from a draw in the desk.

"Catch!" he shouted and threw the trainers and keys at Natalie. She caught them but not with ease.

She looked at the trainers with some surprises.

"There is no way you can run and fight in those shoes," Agolo said.

Agolo then gave Stars and Natalie helmets which there put there heads. Agolo grabbed a briefcase next to the PC tower before put on his helmet. At the same time Natalie took off her boots and put on the trainers.

All three of them took their motorbikes out of the garage, Agolo shut the door, locked it and then all three were on there way to Mount Hammal's Diamond base.

* * *

"_News just coming in,_" Charlotte Banks said, pushing her earpiece deeper into her ear. "_We are getting reports of the Freemantlish Embassy in Gualand is being attacked._

"_We have reporter Simon Jones on the phone. Simon can you hear me?"_

"_Yes I can,_" the male voice answered. On the screen now was a map of Gualand with Capital, a coastal city in the West, and in the corner a picture of male spider monkey in a blue shirt.

"_What_ c_an you tell us about the situation?_"

"_Not much,_" the journalist answered. "_All that I am aware of is the embassy was attacked half-an-hour ago with rocket propelled grenades and other weapons. There is footage taken by a local news crew and we are trying to obtain it._"

"_What are the governments of Freemantle and Gualand doing about this_?" Charlotte asked.

"_I'm unsure about what our government has done but I know that the Gualand's President and Interior Minister have ordered police to the area to monitor who is attacking the embassy, attempt communications and block the area from civilians._"

"_Who do you think is attacking the embassy?_"

"_It definitely not the Gualish government, both Freemantle and Gualand have been allies seen 1994. If it's the rebels then this is an unprecedented step since it now adds an international dimension. A possibly is that it's a fascist splinter group who could be taking advantage of what has happened in Diamond today._"

"This is major!" Edward Bear said in shock. This day was turning into the biggest crisis in his country's history seen the Great War. Not only had Diamond's city centre been bomb and many bombs were found; now they were being attacked in foreign country by other fascists. "What do we do?"

"I'll have to make calls to the Foreign Office, our ambassador in Gualand and the President of Gualand," George Tinnal answered. "This was what I feared would happen if we were attacked." Before the treaty was signed the Conservatives were against it because it didn't give the Freemantlish government much freedom if there was an emergency. The Labour Government didn't think it was likely.

"Caroline," Edward said addressing the Director-General of MI6. "Can you tell us why there are attacking the embassy and what possible outcomes could happen in to us in Gualand and the wider region?"

"No," Dame Caroline Walters answered. "I'm not an expert on West Mirarci. And even if I was, I couldn't make an analysis in a spilt second. However I can call my head of the West Mirarci intelligence and get you report in about an hour."

"Do it now."

* * *

Agolo and Natalie parked the bikes in alley next to the warehouse. The grounds for the warehouse were open with a car park at the front and a small field behind it.

"Where did your learn to ride?" Stars asked.

"Jack taught me when I thirteen," Natalie answered.

Both watched Agolo opening his briefcase and took out a semi-automatic machine gun. He wanted to take down Hammal for so long and now he had an opportune to do.

"Let's go," he said and started to walk to walk out of the alley and towards the car park. Walking around the warehouse a man, an elephant, dressed in a security guard's uniform that looked similar to a police uniform.

Agolo waited for the guard to finish his parole around the building. It took a minute and Agolo ran to the side of the building. Stars and Natalie stayed close behind the gorilla.

The group of three stopped at the stairwell and Natalie panted, putting her hands on her knees and was bent forwards. This normally happened to her because she was never very athletic and her asthma made things worse. Stars and Agolo on the other hand didn't seem to show any exhaustion. Both waited for Natalie to recovery.

"Are you okay?" Stars asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she answered. "This always happens to me after sprinting."

"Are you able to continue?" Agolo asked.

"Yeah."

"Good," Agolo said. "Stars, you go first, take out you gun and use your psychic powers to make sure there no guards up there. Once you're up there and things look safe wave us up."

"Got it," Stars answered, putted out his pistol and started to walk up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	12. Surprises

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

****

Winston was troubled by the answers Damio Pullson gave him. First off his agents and the police and army have found three bombs that were not mentioned in Damio's list. Second was that the fox didn't know who Agolo Kwowo was.

The phone in front of Winston rang and the black cat picked it up straight away.

"Mr. Drake," a female voice said, "you have a call from a Quinton Auio from Gualand."

"Patch him through to the DI's office," Winston answered. He got up from his desk and when towards DI Blake's office. The phone had a button flashing red. He picked it up and said: "This is Drake."

"You wanted to talk to me about Agolo Kwowo and General Yobani," an African voice said.

"Yes."

"What is this relating to?" the Gualish intelligence agent asked.

"Agolo had converted and is now working for us," Winston said: there was no point lying, he was an ally and a very intelligence man who could tell if he was lying. "He told us he planted a bomb at a university famous for its Left-Wing views. Anyway when I was questioning a ringleader in the terror plot he did not know who Kwowo was."

"Do you believe he was working as a rogue?" Quinton asked even though he didn't believe what he was saying.

"No," Winston answered. "My theory is that there is more then one group of terrorists working in Diamond. I believe that another group of fascists, domestic or foreign, I don't know let has forced Kwowo into working for them. This group must have worked with the FFCI but did not give details of eachother's plans to avoid getting the other side in the shit."

"And I bet you want to know what groups could be working with General Yobani's forces."

"That would be kind of you," Winston said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Give me half an hour and I'll e-mail it to you. What's you ," Winston said.

Winston put the phone down and had to hope that the questioning of all his suspects could bring up something. He took a deep breath and then dialled the number to MI6.

* * *

Stars was leading Agolo and Natalie down the stairs to the top floor of the warehouse. Agolo wanted Stars to go first because his psychic abilities would be useful for the situation there were in.

"All clean," Stars whispered and started to move forwards.

"Turn right and head for the third room you see," Agolo ordered.

Stars started to move forwards and he got a good look of the warehouse interior: the walkway was around all the edges of the building. The top three floors had offices and Stars could see into some of them; nothing exciting. At the ground floor level he saw fifteen guards and boxes full of guns, bombs and other military gears, forklifts and a large lorry. Above him was a skylight and below him at the second floor was a large glass sleet. At one end of the building were two large doors for large vehicles to go in and out.

Stars went into the bare room then used his psychic abilities communicate to Agolo and Natalie that the route was clear.

Both Agolo and Natalie entered the room and Agolo shut the door behind him.

"Okay," Agolo said. "The main server room is marked S21, it's on the second floor. You can see it from the edge. It will only take you two a few minutes to get down there."

"How do we hack into the accounts and all that?" Stars asked.

"I see that you are computer literate," Agolo joked. "You'll have to use your psychic powers on a man called Will Moore; he is a large 40-year-old gerbil. Anyway I'll be heading for Hammal's office on the third floor."

"How do we avoid the cameras?" Natalie asked.

Agolo looked at his watch and said: "wait a second."

Five seconds later the lights in the room went off.

"How did you know that would happen?" Natalie asked.

"I sent a virus to the power company for the building. The server room has its own generator."

"How do we know keep contact with eachother?" Stars asked.

"Your psychic abilities," Agolo answered and then a thought clicked into his head. "Turn off your phones!" he ordered.

"And if we need to contact MI5?"

"Then you better be bloody quick."

"How do we get out?" Natalie asked.

"The same way we came in."

* * *

Sonic entered into the lounge of 7 Imperial Road; waiting on the chairs was Claws and Knuckles and Ninja and Jessica were on the sofa. All of them turned their heads to see a wore-out Sonic.

Jessica got up from the sofa and went to her half-uncle. She hugged him tight, but Sonic didn't response.

"How are you? How's Amy?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Sonic answered, "Amy being seen by the doctors and her parents are with her."

"Why did you come?" Jessica asked.

"I got a message from a woman from MI5. She told me to come here."

"Well it was a wasted trip," Knuckles said. "We have done our missions and are just waiting for Stars and Nat."

"Well I got bad news for you," Marie said entering into the lounge from the stairs. "I believe there have gone dark."

"What?" Ninja asked.

"There are working alone and can't be contacted," Marie answered. "The last be of information we got was that there were with Agolo Kwowo, a rebel from Gualand. I have contacted an analyser to see where there are now."

"How do you do that?" Ninja's new question was.

"First by the mobile phone signal. If that fails then we use the sensor we put in the phones."

"Why did you do that!" Ninja said in shock.

"You lot are low in the chain of command, we need to keep track of you incase you do anything stupid."

"What are we going to do then?" Claws asked.

"Wait until we know there location and then you'll have to go and get them."

"Do you think that this Agolo bloke could have led them astray?" Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He was a former intelligence officer and he made a request to us. Wins…" she started but realized they didn't know his name. "_Mets_ has already contacted Gualish Intelligence for any information that could be useful."

* * *

Stars and Natalie were outside room S21. Stars got Natalie to put her back against the wall whiles he used his psychic powers to see into the room.

There were two men in room S21; one was Will Moore.

Stars put his back against the wall and held his gun up, pointing it up into the air. Natalie did the same.

"Just follow my lead," Stars whispered. "Don't speak too loudly: we don't want to arouse attention."

Natalie answered with a nod.

Stars put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door inwards. He took a step forward and turned around to face the gerbil and beaver looked at the green star-cat.

Both men tried to get to their guns when Stars said: "don't even bother; you'll never reach them in time."

The men stopped and awaited orders.

"Now get off your fat asses, get on your knees and put your hands on your head."

The men obeyed. At the same time Natalie entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Now don't try anything or my pretty blonde friend will have to hurt you," Stars said trying to scare the men but taking Natalie by surprise as well.

Stars sat down on Moore's chair turned it to face the computers.

* * *

Luckily for Agolo no-one in the warehouse was in the know about his defection to MI5. He could still easily get to Hammal, but he had to wait for opportunity to avoid Stars and Natalie getting notice.

Hammal and his officials were mad at power cut. They needed their computers and phones to work so they could keep in contact with their agents and partners. Hammal wanted all the bombs set off at the same time for maximum impact but agreed to setting the bombs off at strategic times. However it was proven that he was right.

"AGOLO!!" a male voice shouted from behind.

Agolo turned round and saw it was Charlie Daniels, a 38-year-old long-hair black monkey.

"I thought you were told not to come here," Charlie said.

"I want to know what happening," Agolo answered. "A bomb has gone off in the underground and I had to set up a bomb at one of the colleges. Some major shit is happening."

"Didn't you see the broadcast?" Charlie asked.

"What broadcast?"

"The fuckers at the FFCI fucked up. Besides they demands being unrealistic something like police or MI5 or whatever stopped them and made them look like amateurs. The only benefit was it humiliated the Prime Minister."

"What did there ask for?" Agolo asked

"The resignation of whole government."

"That'll never happen!" Agolo snapped, eventhough Charlie already said that. "Hell would freeze over before Bear and the Tories resign."

"There only hope is that public opinion would go against them," Charlie said. "But it more likely to rise at the moment. We should have set all twenty off at the same time."

"Twenty?"

"We planted ten and the FFCI planted ten," Charlie said. "Didn't you know this?"

"No! I wasn't told anything."

"Weird, Mount has a liking for you."

"Maybe that's why he didn't tell me; to avoid me being too deeply involved."

"Possibly," Charlie said. "Anyway I wouldn't go and see him; he is pissed at the moment."

"Oh right," Agolo said. That was good news to him because Hammal was not a good fighter when he was angry. "Where is he?"

"In his office, but as I said don't go and see him."

* * *

The soldiers from the Freemantlish army in Gualand were based in Namio barracks, outside Kinala.

Sixty troops were in the lecture hall waiting for their commanding officer to enter the room.

Most of the troops had an idea why they were in the room; most had radios and started to hear reports of the embassy being attacked by rebel forces.

This angered the soldiers and they wanted to take them on; some didn't want to be in the country, but now there know why the Labour government in 1994 signed the treaty. The fascists didn't care for the country; they only cared for themselves, not for regular people in the country. They made their money from drugs and gun trafficking and prostitution and many other forms of illegal activities. Fascism was a threat throughout the world and needed to be taken on no matter what.

After a couple of minutes waiting a large lion in a green officer's uniform entered the room.

He turned and faced the troops.

"As some of you might know I am Colonel Lewis Underwood," the lion said in a posh public school voice. "I have received calls from the MoD, the Ambassador and the President of this country and we have orders to go and protect our embassy."

The soldiers started to look and murmur at eachother. Col. Underwood let them do it for a minute before he started to speak again.

"At 2:47 pm Rocket Propelled Grenades and other weaponry at the embassy building. The news started to report it half-an-hour later and the Foreign Secretary has made the call to Gualish President to release us."

In the Colonel's right hand was a remote control; he aimed it above the soldiers and a projection of an aerial view of the area came out on the wall behind him.

"Intelligence shows that all the terrorists are in this building," Underwood said pointing to a building with a dark grey roof. "We don't know how many rebels are there but we estimate that there are between ten to fifteen heavily armed people in the building.

"Now the plan of attack. Firstly twelve troops will go into the embassy in back way to help the marines already there. The rest of you will be split into three groups. One group will attack the building from behind," Underwood pointed to the back garden behind the building. "The other groups will enter through the buildings next to the rebel's building.

"Your sergeants will give you more details of the assault and Captain Connery is in charge," Underwood said. "Good luck gentlemen."

* * *

Hammal was sitting at his desk getting very angry at everything that was happening was going against him. The power cut was now bringing him to boiling point.

Someone outside his office knocked on the door.

"FUCK OFF!!!!!" Hammal shouted in his Australian accent.

The man entered the room. It was Agolo Kwowo.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!!!!!!" Hammal shouted before realizing who it was. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what's happening," Agolo answered.

"The FFCI blow up a bomb in underground; we helped them," Hammal said. "Anything else?"

"Why have I planted a bomb at Radcliff College then?"

"Because it's a co-ordinated attacked between us and the FFCI."

"But this isn't our country," Agolo said.

"Agolo!" Hammal snapped. "You have to understand that this cause isn't restricted to one country; it is international. The whole world needs to see our way of thinking."

"_Your_ way of thinking," Agolo answered back.

"Look, Sergeant Major Kwowo, I'm a very busy man and if you don't mind leaving I'm willing to forget this."

Agolo punched Hammal in the stomach and pushed him away.

"You traitorous dog!" Hammal shouted.

"I NEVER WAS A TRAITOR!" Agolo shouted back pointing the gun at Hammal's stomach. "I hate your so called cause!"

"If you want to shoot me then do it!"

Agolo prepared to squeeze the trigger when he realized that if he shoots then all Hammal's guards would rush in and kill him. He had to think of what he could do.

"What is it: not man enough?" Hammal said and started to laugh.

Anger boiled in Agolo's blood and used the gun to smack Hammal down. Agolo punched Hammal on the top of his head and then turned to his judo training by grabbing hold of the kangaroo and throwing him onto the floor.

Agolo went on top of Hammal and put his hands around his throat, trying to strangle him to death.

Hammal had to do something or else Gualish gorilla would kill him and no one else in the building would know. He did the only thing he could think of: he reached out and grabbed Agolo's genitals and squeezed.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!!!!!" Agolo screamed and let go of the kangaroo's throat.

Hammal punched Agolo off and then got up.

Agolo sat against the desk, putting his hand on his cheek. He looked up and saw Mount Hammal, Erase McGonal second-in-command, was standing up and putting a gun at Agolo head. It didn't matter if anyone heard him fire a gun; he can easily explain what happened. Anyway no would be stupid enough to take on Hammal.

"You're a fool," Hammal said in his thick Australian accent. "What made you think you could take me on? Besides the amount of men I have available and I am also fucking evolved. I have abilities that you can only imagine."

Agolo kicked Hammal in the shin and the kangaroo fell on top of him. Agolo grabbed Hammal's throat once and tried to strangle him once again. Hammal reacted this time round by shinking to the size of a ten year old child. Agolo didn't have any grip around Hammal's throat and the kangaroo stood up and put his foot on Agolo's neck. He bended down and picked up the pistol. He stood up again and changed his size to be seven foot tall.

"Prepare to die, Sergeant Major Kwowo," Mount Hammal said.

Agolo grabbed Hammal's hand, trying to fight with him whiles punching his muscular shin with the other.

* * *

"Fuck me!" Stars shouted looking at the screen.

"Not right now," Natalie answered. When ever she was nervous she made jokes; sometimes good, sometimes bad.

"Call Marie," Stars ordered. "We need to tell her this." He pointed to the screen and Natalie looked over his shoulder.

She read it for a second and said: "oh dear God!"

On the screen was a list of locations that had bombs placed. There were ten on the list and had times they were set to go off. One of them was going to go off in half-an-hour.

Natalie turned on her phone and quickly looked at the phonebook for Marie's number.

The phone was ringing and Natalie had to wait twenty seconds before Marie answered.

"Natalie!" she said, "Where are you?"

"At a warehouse in the East of the city," Natalie answered. "Anyway we got a list of bomb locations here. They are at Radcliff College, Salkina Mosque, the Crown Court, Yamerson Power Station, Queen Elizabeth Theatre, City Hall, the Science Museum, Chancer Stadium, the Labour Party Regional Headquarters and the Headquarters of Henderson and O'Patrick's. They are all in Diamond."

Marie remembers the locations quickly. She had that ability ever seen her GCSE exams and had been useful ever seen.

"Okay," Marie answered.

"The one at the Power Station is set to go off in half-an-hour."

"Thanks Nat," Marie said. "Where are you at the moment? Who are you with? Where did you get the information from?"

Stars sensed there was someone outside the room. He decided to pick up his gun.

"We're in a warehouse on Matilda Street," Natalie answered. "I'm with Stars and Agolo. We got the info from …"

Stars shot his pistol. A 25-year-old male black and white lemur fell to ground.

Stars stood in shook; this was the first time he ever killed someone. It was a gut reaction when the man came into the room.

"Natalie! NATALIE!" Marie screamed.

"I'm here," she said in a weak voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Natalie answered, "we're fine." She looked at Stars; he had a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She hung up and then put her hands on Stars' arm and chest.

She looked up and said: "Are you okay?"

"I never did that before," Stars said, shook was in his voice. "I just killed another man in cold blood."

"He was a terrorist," Natalie said. "He wanted to kill as many people as possible. Just look at the list."

"We're going to have to bring him in," Stars said walking up to the body.

The star cats went to body and dragged him in. Stars then shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to contact Agolo," Stars said. "He needs to know what happened."

After a minute using his psychic abilities he located Agolo Kwowo.

"Oh God," Stars said. "Agolo is in trouble."

* * *

Agolo was choking. Hammal was pressing his foot harder on throat. It was now or never if Agolo was going to kill Hammal.

Agolo pushed Hammal's hand to the right then put both hands under Hammal's foot. He used all his strength to lift the Kangeroo's foot off his throat and forcing him off balance.

Mount Hammal fell down to the ground whiles Agolo was struggling up. He kicked the Hammal in stomach to give him a few seconds to find his gun. He needed to get this fight over and done.

He bend down to pick up his sub-machine gun. He grabbed it and was about to straighten up when he looked up and saw Hammal pointing the pistol at his face.

"Prepare to say goodbye," Hammal said, cocking the gun.

The door behind them opened. The gun in Hammal's hand flew out and towards the door.

Hammal turned his head and saw that it was Stars and Natalie at the door.

The red female star cat pointed her right index figure at the seven foot kangaroo and shot a red beam of energy at him.

Hammal flew backward and smashed into the wall. He shrank back to his natural size.

Agolo pointed his gun at Hammal and fired at him.

Four bullets when into Hammal; two in stomach, one below the left lung and one in his left thigh.

"GO! GO! GO!" Stars shouted and all three MI5 agents ran out the room.

* * *

Winston went to check his e-mail account. He opened the page, typed in his username and password.

He had two e-mails. He opened the first one. It was from his boss: Deputy Dictator of Counter-Terrorism Henry Belfaw. All he wanted was another update he could tell his bosses.

Winston wrote a quick e-mail to him of the developments from the interviews.

Winston then looked at the second e-mail. It was from Quinton Auio. In the e-mail was Agolo Kwowo's profile and information of his time in the Army, Counter-Intelligence and the Rebels.

Winston found out he had a long and troubled career. After getting good grades from school he joined the army in 1974. He rose up the ranks to become a sergeant at the age of 20. He then joined Gualish Special Forces in 1978. During his time there he rose up to the rank of Captain. He did a degree in Freemantlish and Media in 1983 at Kinala University and did very well out of it. He did many missions for his country including assassinations, kidnappings and theft. Winston read everything that he did during his time in Special Forces.

Agolo had been married twice. The first time was in 1984 to a woman named Pauline Samita; a young journalist who was shot dead went doing a report on organised crime.

Agolo married Swa in 1987 and had three children; the oldest was his daughter aged nine.

Winston read about Agolo's time in Gualish Counter-Intelligence. He was head-hunted in 1991 and joined willingly. The civil war flared up soon afterwards. Agolo was well suited to the job and was useful to Gualand as a field agent. He became a double agent in the fascist movement and in 1994 he was allowed to join General Yobani's council.

Agolo worked for three years in the council providing information to Counter-Intelligence. But early in the year he broke contact with Counter-Intelligence and it was reported that he was committing acts of terrorism. The government made him into a top target and tried to assassinate him a month before going to the country.

The final record showed that Agolo had a purchased a flight ticket to Emerald.

Winston then clicked onto a link to another page. It was psychological analyst by a CIA officer. Winston didn't bother reading it and headed to the conclusions at the end. It stated that it was highly unlikely that Agolo would turn to fascists unless forced to and would still try to disrupted operations. This report however was largely ignored.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello," Winston said and picked it up.

"It's Marie. Agents _Nightsky_and _Fame _are with Agolo in a warehouse on Matilda Street. I heard gunfire and sent agents to the site for observations."

"I'll put some troops on standby."

"I have also faxed you a list of sites with bombs planted."

At the same time a policewoman came in and put the list on the table.

"Thanks," Winston said to the woman and she went out of the room. "I got it here in front of me. Keep me posted on developments." He looked around to make sure no one each was around. "Love you," he whispered and put the phone down.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING!!!?" Stars shouted at Agolo.

"I needed to sort him out!" Agolo answered. "He is a leading a terrorist and he needed to kill."

"YOU JUST FUCK UP THE WHOLE OPERATION!" Stars started to shout. "MY GOD THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORST!!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO CALM DOWN!!" Natalie shouted. The men were shocked by the sudden anger she showed. "Now let us come up with a rational plan to get out of here."

"Can we go out the same way we came in?" Stars asked.

"It's our only realistic change," Agolo said. "They don't know that he is dead so we got a chance."

"Who's the second-in-command?" Stars asked Agolo.

"Fred Jones. He is reasonable at commanding, he has a good head on him and won't let the pressure get to him but he hasn't got much experience and prefers to have someone else in charge until he is more experience."

"So we'll go out the same way we came in and drive off on the motorbikes and contact MI5," Stars said.

"Yes."

* * *

Mount was in pain. Lucky for him the bullets didn't hit any important blood vessels and what he was doing now was going to cause him a lot of pain. He was changing the size of his muscles to be smaller for the bullets to lose any grip they had. That was a painful process to the kangaroo. The next thing he did was make his muscles bigger to push them out of his body.

The bullets ripped out of his body through his skin and fell harmlessly onto the ground.

He stood up and when towards the intercom on his desk. He pressed and it was dead; the power cut Agolo caused.

He reached for a draw on the desk and picked up a megaphone.

* * *

"_Attention all units!_" an Australian voice said from outside the room. "_We have intruders within the building. We are going into full lock down people._

"_The people you are looking for are Agolo Kwowo, Stars Staray and a red female star-cat. If you don't know who the men are you have to look for a large gorilla in his early 40's and a green star-cat with blue hair._

"_Be on your guard; Agolo is a former special-forces trooper and spook, Stars is psychic and the red star-cat can shoot powerful beams of energy._"

"Okay, its official, we're in the shit," Stars said.

"We need to call Marie," Natalie said.

"I'm on it," Stars said as he reached for his phone.

"I would reconsider that," Agolo said, pointing his sub-machine gun at Stars' face.  
"What are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"I can't let MI5 get involved," Agolo said. "We need to sort out Agolo."

"You got no choice in the matter," Stars said. He used to psychic powers to keep the gorilla still. "Now we are going to call our handler at MI5 and she will send police and troops to arrest these bastard and you are going to help us two to get out of this fucking building."

"And if I don't?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Okay," Agolo said, "but I'm leading the way out."

"I wouldn't let it be done any other way."

"Use your powers to see if there is anyone outside the room."

"If he moves shot him," Stars said to Natalie. He used his powers to see if he could sense anyone outside the room. There was one guard, a cobra, walking past the door. "Okay, there is a guard walking past the door right now."

"Give me a second," Agolo said. He went to the door. He opened it slowly and turned to the left. He was right behind the guard. Agolo put his left hand on the cobra's mouth and his right hand on his neck. He then did one swift action; twisting his head and his neck at the same time.

His neck broke and his body became limp. Agolo dragged the body back into the room.

Whiles the gorilla was killing the guard Stars had called Marie and still on the phone.

"We estimate there are thirty men in the building, including Mount Hammal, the second-in-command of the Eye. Agolo has a PC set up in a lock-up garage on … on…" Stars put his hand on the receiver and asked Natalie "what street is it on?"

"Morton Street," Natalie answered.

"On Morton Street," Stars said to Marie. "We need people hear as soon as possible."

"Okay," Marie answered, "but you need to hold out for half-an-hour."

"We'll try," Stars answered and hung up.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it took so long, I'll try and be quick._ _Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think._


	13. Firefights

**Chapter 13: Firefights**

Stars and Natalie were sitting on the floor of the bare room in the warehouse. Agolo was standing by the door with a pistol in his right hand.

"So," Natalie said breaking the silence, "what are we going to do?"

"We have three opinions," Agolo said. "First is we stay here and wait for Special Forces,"

"Pass," Stars said.

"Second is we try and escape," Agolo said.

"And the third one?" Natalie asked.

"We stay and fight."

"If you want my honest opinion," Stars said, "I don't like any of those."

"Well, you have to pick to one."

"Can't we tried and let Natalie escape and we take on the guards for a while?" Stars asked.

"We can see."

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Natalie asked. "I can help you!"

"I just don't want to you to get hurt," Stars answered.

"BOLLOCKS!!" Natalie shouted back at him. "You're just sexist! I am able to fight."

"It's not because you are a woman," Stars said. "It's because I love you."

"Lover tiff," Agolo joked.

"SHUT UP!" both star-cats shouted.

"Look," Stars said to Natalie, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You know we can get hurt when trying getting her to escape," Agolo said.

"Thanks a lot," Stars said bitterly.

"As long as we stay together there is less chance we'll get kill," Natalie said to reassure Stars. "Is that right Agolo?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll stick together," Stars said.

"Good," Agolo said. "We'll go in a few minutes."

* * *

The troops were lying in wait. They have planted the bombs onto the walls and were just waiting for orders to attack.

The rebels were still firing at the embassy but only with small arms. They have caused a lot of damage to the street, especially the embassy; it was going to cost a lot of money to repair all this.

Captain Connery, a large tortoise, had set himself up in the local police station and had to rely on what his sergeants was telling him about the situation on the ground.

All of them told them they were in position and ready for attack.

"All units," the Captain said, "Operation _Local Strom_ is now on."

The bombs when off and the troops in the garden knocked down the back door.

The rebels within the building were taken by surprise and some were knocked off their feet. There were only seven of the rebels in building who were unsure what was happening and wondered how they could miss a counter attack by the either the Gualish or Freemantlish forces.

There were three rebels on the third floor and the reminding four were on the top. Their leader, a hyena, ordered that two rebels from the third floor and two from the fourth to go to the stairs where the three reminding rebels were firing at the embassy.

The troops were especially trained for close quarter combat and knew how to deal with an assault on buildings.

A bomb on the forth floor went off and the rebels turned round pointing there guns at the disintegrated wall.

The troops threw a flashbang into the room. The rebels just fired randomly in air.

One of the rebels was shot in the leg and another in the elbow. Both men screamed in pain; but no one could hear them.

The other two rebels were forced down on the ground and handcuffed.

The troops from the second floor threw a flashbang up the stairs and caused panic with the reminding three rebels. They were confused and scared. The rebels fired there guns randomly; but couldn't tell where the troops were coming from.

Some of the troops from upstairs ran down the stairs to help. The rebels were easily tackled and handcuffed; ready to be questioned by MI6 and the Gualish Counter-Intelligence Service.

* * *

In Camblie barracks fifteen SAS troops were waiting for there commander to them their briefing.

Lt. Col. Leon Dalo entered the room to give his second mission briefing of the day.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen," the leopard said. "We have a mission to in Diamond."

A young man at the projector turned it on and an Ariel photo of the eastern half Diamond came up on the wall of the room.

"This is the building in question," Dalo said, pointing to the warehouse. "Already there are snipers and MI5 officers are at the scene gathering intelligence. There are also three officers in the building.

"Also an MI5 officer is gathering intelligence for us from the cameras set-up by one of the officers in the building.

"It is estimated that they are thirty men, some are former SAS." Dalo had to mention. "So we'll enter through the sky-light and whiles at the same time another team will set up bombs around the building.

"Here are the people already in the building," Dalo said as three file pictures came up on the wall. "They are Agolo Kwowo, Stars Staray and Natalie Laser; shoot them and you have a hell of a lot to answer for.

"Also in the building is this man," Dalo said and a black-and-white picture of a kangaroo standing on a city street. "This is Mount Hammal. We need to capture him; he is the second-in-command of a major fascist organisation."

"What are the rules-of-engagement?" a 22-year-old silver monkey asked.

"Preferably MI5 wants us to capture everyone," Dalo answered. "However these people are heavily armed and we are going to have to kill some people."

* * *

"I'VE SEEN THEM!!!" a male voice shouted.

"Shit!!!" Stars said. "Got any other bright ideas?" he asked Agolo aggressively.

"Do you think you could come up with anything better?" Agolo answered back.

"DUCK!" Natalie shouted. She had her arms out at full stretch.

The two men obeyed her. The red star-cat focused and two wide red beams of energy came out all her figures. They hit the guard and he forced him into the wall. He grunted in pain before falling unconscious.

"Go to the second floor," Agolo ordered. "I'll join you in a minute."

Stars and Natalie did what the gorilla ordered and started to move.

Agolo went to edge of the walkway and started to search for targets.

* * *

In the building opposite the MI5 officers heard the gunfire.

"Okay," Sonic said. "I'm calling Marie."

Claws was working on a laptop, using an infrared-red camera and software. He was sending the information to an MI5 technician in Emerald; however he could make a good guess himself.

"What I think is happening," Claws said, "is that this bloke, properly Agolo is trying to be a decoy whiles the other two here," he pointed to two red figures running down stairs, "are trying to get escape or at least get into safety."

"As interesting as this is bro," Jessica said, looking over Claws' right shoulder, "but how is this useful to us?"

Claws looked at his sister; she now was wearing black sport trousers and army boots. "Well Jess, it can be very useful for us and Special Forces because we know where they are."

"Fare enough," Jessica said.

"Special Forces are on they way," Sonic said hanging up on Marie. "They will be here in twenty-five minutes and give us a briefing."

"That something to look forward to," Ninja muttered.

* * *

Hammal was in his office packing up as much of things as possible. He knew the game; MI5 would want him and do anything to get to him alive. His boss liked him and knew how important he is to they organisation but he wouldn't risk a rescue attempt.

His escape plan was simple: he will go up to the roof of building and use the fire exit to get back onto the ground. He would then shrink so that snipers can't find him and then make it to a car park where he would steal a car and leave the city as fast as possible.

He took out his pistol from his jacket and checked it was fully loaded and working.

The kangaroo didn't want to leave his men but they were not needed; the Eye could survive without them.

He checked to make sure he had everything of importance in his backpack and put it on.

Mount picked up his mobile phone and rang a man in the building. He told him to erase everything off the computers.

* * *

The MI5 technician was watching the images he was getting from Claws' laptop. On his ear was an earpiece with a microphone attached; he was able to speak with Marie Kingsley and the Inspector in charge of the snipers.

The technician was looking at a figure walking up the stairs to the fourth floor. This figure was unusual; everyone in the building seem to be running around like headless chickens, but this man seem focused and controlled.

After two minutes the technician saw what the man was doing. He was walking up another flight of stairs towards the roof of the building.

"SHIT!" the technician shouted. He putted the earpiece deeper into his ear. "Marie, Inspector," he said, "a man is trying to leave the building through the roof. He'll be out in seconds."

"Thanks Pete," Marie said.

* * *

The police were in buildings all around the warehouse. They were ten snipers and all of them were in the command of Inspector Ian Cummings. His experience had been mainly dealing bank jobs, arm robberies and people with weapons. Toby never did a job for MI5.

"Inspector," a woman's voice said in the lion's ear, "a man is coming out the roof, shoot to wound."

"PC Murray," Ian said into his radio, "shoot to wound."

"Roger."

Everyone watched the building and waited for the man to come out. The door opened and Murray fired a bullet at the man's arm.

Then the most unusual thing happened; the man shrank to the size of a wild rodent.

"FUCK!!" Ian shouted. He pushed his earpiece in. "Marie, we lost him."

"How the bloody hell did you lose him?!"

"He was an evolver, he changed his size."

"That's Mount Hammal," Marie said in shook. "Get someone there; we need to question him!"

* * *

"Mr. Prime Minister," a male voice said over the speakerphone, "good news: we captured the terrorists with no casualties. MI6 and Gualish Intelligence are going to question them as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador," Edward Bear said.

"How much is the damage to the embassy going to cost?" George O'Tinnal asked.

"A rough estimate; half-a-million pounds," Toby Jenkins answered.

"Damn," George said to himself.

"We'll find the money somewhere," the Chancellor said.

"We also have another problem," Dame Caroline Walters said, "is the fact that we been attacked by the rebels; that means we're a target and we have to get involved in Gualand. This could mean a change in our whole Foreign Policy in the region."

"I create the foreign policy here," George said in his strong Irish accent.

"I'm just stating the facts," Caroline said to her boss.

"Anyway we got more important things to worry about here," Sir Daniel Lord said, hanging up on his mobile phone. "Winston has told me that he has ordered Special Forces to raid a warehouse in the city. His intelligence show that a leader of a major terrorist organisation is in the building."

"Oh this day is getting better and better," David Johnson muttered with sarcasm.

* * *

"We struck in the same situation again," Stars said to Agolo.

"Great detective work," Agolo said with sarcasm. "I see MI5 searched high and low for people like you."

"Listen here monkey boy," Stars answered. "We are in the shit and need to get out. Now do you have any ideas to get us out of here." He was struggling to keep calm.

"I think getting out this building will be a bad idea."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Besides from it being very difficult to get out of here, we'll possibly be shot when we leave the building."

"That's a point," Stars admitted.

The door to the room opened and a male horse entered. He fired a shot a bullet. Agolo screamed in pain.

The gorilla held his stomach and fell to the floor.

The horse pointed his pistol at Natalie and was prepared to fire when Stars shot two bullets in the horse's head.

The horse fell. He died instantly.

Natalie shut the door whiles Stars bent down to Agolo.

"Lift up you hands," he said to the gorilla.

Agolo obeyed. It was nasty. The bullet went deep into Agolo's liver and he was bleeding heavily. But Stars couldn't remove the bullet; it would cause more problems.

"You have to hold onto you stomach," Stars said. "As tight as possible."

Natalie took her mobile phone out of her pocket and rang Marie.

"Hello," Marie said.

"Agolo been shot!" Natalie answered.

"Is he dead?"

"No," Natalie said, "but it doesn't look good."

"I can't rush Special Forces; but I'll send a medical team."

"Okay," Natalie said and hung up. She walked towards Stars and bent down to his level. "Marie said she's going to send an ambulance."

"That's the most she can do at the moment," Stars answered. "I did the only thing I can do."

Natalie looked at Agolo's stomach. Stars stuck a patch of Agolo's shirt over the wound.

"I'm going to keep the guards busy," Stars whispered in Natalie's ear. "If he starts to bleed again hold onto the wound tightly and put another patch over it like I have done.

"Don't let him fall asleep. Talk to him."

Stars stood up, checked his gun and his magazines. He then picked up Agolo's semi-automatic and the horse's pistol.

"Love you," he said to his girlfriend.

"Wait," Natalie snapped. She stood up and kissed him. She put her arms around his body and she didn't want it to end.

"Sorry Nat," Stars said, "I got to go."

* * *

In the building across street the MI5 agents looked at the screen with shook. They could all tell that someone was shot and another person was trying to take on the guards.

"Oh God," Jessica said.

"Don't worry babe," Ninja said holding her in his arms.

"I think Stars is the one that running around like a mad man," Claws said. "That stupid twat!" he spat.

A second later a policeman, a white fox, was standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and the agents turned round to look at him.

"Hi," he said, "I'm PC Brookes from the ARU. I've been told to give you all these." He pointed to a trolley full of black clothes, boots and goggles and special earphones. "The SAS wants you to help them with the raid.

"You should change now."

"What are the goggles for?" Jessica asked.

"They are going to use flashbangs and your files show that you don't have any experience with them."

Sonic went up to the trolley and picked up the clothes marked with his name.

"May as well get it done now," he said. He took off his blue sweater and put on the black sweater on. He then took off his trainers and jeans and put on the trousers on followed by the boots.

"Don't put the goggles and earphones on let," PC Brookes said.

"When are Special Forces arriving?" Ninja asked.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Let's get changed then," Claws said and went up to the trolley.

* * *

Natalie was worry. She had never seen anyone die like this. There was so much blood on the floor.

The closest thing she had experienced was watching her granddad die of cancer when she was eleven. She was so scared and upset at the time and she was now having the same feelings again.

"Is it okay to ask you something?" Agolo asked in a week voice.

"Go ahead," she answered.

"Are you related to Jack Laser?"

"What?" She was taken aback by the question. "How did you know?"

"You just have a similar look. You know, red fur, blood hair, I just put two and two together."

"Oh right," Natalie said. "He's my brother."

"It's going to be good when his knee is heeled; he has the world of football at his feet. Your parents must be proud of him and you. What university course are you doing?"

"Law."

"Any area you especially interested in?"

"Criminal Law. I want to become a Barrister."

"So you get to wear a funny wig," Agolo said and chuckled.

Natalie managed a smile. "Are your children Diamond Utd fans?"

"They like them," Agolo answered.

"If you want I could get Jack to send them a sign photo. I know it isn't much …"

"Yes, they'll like it."

In the distance they heard gun-shots. Agolo could tell it was his semi-automatic.

"Tell me about your children," Natalie said.

"My eldest is my daughter. She's called Tinerry and is nine-years-old. She's a bit of a tomboy but I like that about her. I would have loved to have seen her during the World Cup." Gualand had they best performance in the World Cup, making it into the Quarter Finals where they were beaten by the winners Freemantle. "My sons are called Fredrick and Saga. They are four and six. Both of them want to be footballers. It would be great if they did; they would love to play here."

Tears were in Agolo's eyes and he was on the edge.

"Don't cry," Natalie said. "You need to save your strength."

"It's just that I miss them so much."

* * *

"Have you told Michael and Felicity?" Amy asked.

"We haven't had the chance," Lord George answered. Michael was her older brother. He just finished university and started a job as a political researcher. Felicity was Amy's fourteen year old sister who went to boarding school.

"Call them now," Amy said.

"They wouldn't be much point dear," Theresa said, "they won't be able to come because of the curfew and they'll only get worried. We had to talk Mrs. Staray out from coming with us."

"But they my brother and sister; they need to know."

"Theresa," Lord George said, "go and call them; Amy is right; they need to know."

Theresa left the room; she felt mad that her husband undermined her infront of their daughter and ignoring what she thinks.

Lord George shut the door behind her and then sat on the chair next to Amy's bed.

"I need to tell you something," he said to Amy. "Something very important."

"What is it Daddy?"

"Plant told me that Sonic proposed to you."

"He did."

"I can't let you get married to him," Lord George said. "I know Sonic is a good man but you're both still so young. He is a person who acts before his thinks; like the time he brought the Porsche."

"It wasn't something he did on the spur of the moment," Amy answered back. "He put serious thought into it and took me by complete surprise."

"But it was only a few months ago when you two broke up."

"That was only for two weeks. Anyway Daddy, you didn't object to Sonic and I living together."

"You're living with you friends though," Lord George said.

"Some dads would object to that as well."

"I'm willing to accept you two living together but you know how I feel about you two getting married. I want to get a degree and get yourself set up with a job and a home before letting you marry Sonic."

"You can't stop me," Amy said. "I'm a growth woman now; I can do what I want."

"You're my daughter," Lord George said, "I'm only saying this because it's for the best. Please at least reconsider; put it off for a year and if you two are still committed then you could consider it."

"It's my life Daddy. I bet you wouldn't be so concerned if it was Michael; in fact you'll possibly throw a party and be extremely happy."

"You know that's not true. If he was eighteen I would have said the same thing to him."

"But you wouldn't be so critical just because he's a man."

"Now you're just getting silly."

"You have to let me lead my own live. If it doesn't work out then we could just let it be."

* * *

Lt. Col. Dalo entered the room with two soldiers, a badger and a white porcupine. All three were dressed in their black battle gear and were carrying army machine guns.

Sonic and Claws were taken aback; they thought that they would never see him again. They gathered themselves very quickly and pretended they didn't know who the leopard was.

Dalo had worked with spooks before and found it easy to act as if he didn't know them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he said then noticed Jessica. "Madam.

"My name is Lt. Colonel Leon Dalo. I'm here to give you a mission briefing.

"We are going to have three teams assault the building. The first is lead by Lt. Wilson and his team with attack the warehouse from the ground. The second group is lead by me and I'll be entering through the skylight. The final group is you lot. You'll enter through the roof and these two gentlemen will be with you all the way." He pointed the badger and the porcupine. "They'll give you full details in a moment, but first, any questions?"

"Who's in overall command?" Knuckles asked.

"I am, but Captain Kennedy will give orders and useful information."

"Do we get any weapons?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, M-16s and they'll be given to you in a few minutes," Dalo answered. "Anything else?"

No one asked any more questions.

"Very well," Dalo said. "Good luck to you all."

The leopard turned around and left the room.

"I'm Lt. Charlie Jones," the badger said, "and this is Sgt. Pete Davies.

"As Lt Colonel Dalo had said we'll be entering through a door on the roof. Sgt. Davies will lead us and I'll be at the end of the line when we enter the door. Once we are in the building we'll split us and check all the rooms for guards then look for any useful information."

"If you see anyone try to get them to surrender first," Sgt. Davies said. "If they fight back then shoot to wound unless you have to kill to save yourself."

"Is everyone clean?" Lt. Jones asked.

Claws quickly looked around to see everyone's faces and said "crystal."

* * *

Stars stood behind a crate of guns. The guards didn't see him go there during the confusion.

Stars checked the magazine of Agolo's gun. _Damn_ Stars thought. He ran out of bullets.

The star cat put the machine gun on back and pulled out his pistols.

He used his psychic powers to find out where the guards were and then took a deep breath before going out to face them.

Turned his back away from the crate and ran into the empty space in the middle of the floor.

He turned left and shot two bullets at a guard. He then aimed his pistol in his right hand at another guard.

The other guards started to shoot at Stars. He created a psychic shield and the bullets fell harmlessly to the ground when they hit.

Stars ran and fired bullets at positions where he knew guards were when suddenly a line of fire when infront of the star-cat. He was lucky that he stopped in time.

"SHIT!!" Stars swore.

He turned his head right and saw a white-fur male mouse in his mid-twenties.

"Nobody shoot him!" he ordered. "I want this to be between him and me!"

"Fine by me," Stars said and turned his body to face the mouse.

The mouse put is arm out at full stretch and aimed his palms at Stars. Two streams of fire went toward the star-cat.

Stars formed a psychic shield round himself and the fire dissolved when it hit the shield. Stars then swiped at the air with his right hand. The mouse felt his left leg being hit and felt to the ground.

Whiles the mouse was falling he shot another stream of fire. Stars jumped out of the way of the fire.

The stream continued and hit a crate. The crate caught fire straight away.

"FUCK!!!!" a guard shouted. "Put that fire out now! Explosives are in it."

"Kill that fucking star-cat!" another guard shouted and they started to aim they guards at Stars.

Stars ran towards the crates on the other side of the floor.

Moment later the contents of the crate exploded. Three guards were injured and splitters of wood when everywhere causing more crates to set alight.

* * *

"SHIT!!" the MI5 technician shouted. He picked up his phone and called Marie. "Their has been an explosion. We need to get the SAS in now."

"What actually happened?" Marie asked.

"It looked like an evolver tripped and hit a crate and now the fire is spending."

"Thanks for the info," Marie said and was about to hang up.

"WAIT!" the technician shouted. One of the crates was glowing white and then exploded. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"Another explosion."

"Alright," Marie said. "I get the SAS to go in there now."

* * *

Lt. Col Dalo was standing on top of the building. He heard the explosions and was ready to go into the building without orders but stepped back from doing that move. It had been a long day, the time was 5:27 pm and the sky was starting to turn dark.

He heard his radio and picked it off his shoulder and brought it towards his mouth.

"We have conformation," a male voice said.

"Thanks," Dalo answered. He tuned his radio to all channels. "GO! GO! GO!"

The bombs around the building exploded and the MI5 agents smashed through the fire door.

Dalo smashed the windows on top of the building and threw in smoke bombs and flashbangs. They put on they gas marks, attached they ropes to the edges of the windows and all of the started to lower themselves down to the lower levels of the building.

On the way down the SAS troops shot at any guards they saw on the way down before they reached to the glass.

* * *

"SHIT!!!" Stars shouted when he saw the SAS troops landing on the glass. He knew they were going to blow up the glass and make it go everywhere, causing a lot of injuries. The only thing he could do was wait and use a psychic shield.

He also heard gun shots coming from outside and was worried that he could get shot by an SAS troop confusing him for a guard.

"CLEAN!!" He had heard and all the troops jump up from the glass. Stars created a shield just as when the glass started to fall.

The guards had run for cover and the ones that got injured only received cuts.

As the SAS troops were going down they were throwing flashbangs and smoke bombs to add confusion to the situation for the guards. The troops from outside started to storm the building, shooting bullets and adding more flashbangs and smoke bombs to the mix.

Stars just shut his eyes and tried to use his psychic abilities to find a way out; but the unable to because of the flashbangs and smoke bombs were taking up too much of his attention.

"GET DOWN!" a male voice shouted.

Stars felt someone put him in the back and he fell forwards on his stomach. He felt a person sit on and grabbed his heads together. Stars struggled and shouted: "I'M ON YOUR SIDE YOU TWAT!!!"

He was ignored and he felt his hands tied together with a plastic tie. He then felt the butt of an army issue gun hit in him the head and fell unconscious.

* * *

On the top floors the SAS troops and MI5 agents were knocking in all the doors and check out every room for guards and information.

They spilt into three teams; Sonic, Jessica and Lt. Jones (Group 1), Claws and Ninja (Group 2) and Knuckles and Sgt. Davies (Group 3). Group 1 was checking the West side of the fourth floor, Group 3 were looking at the East Side and Group 2 were went down to the third floor.

Ninja kicked down the door of one of the rooms and stormed it.

"It's clean," Ninja said.

"The way it seems we won't find anything of use," Claws said.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and bullets hit the rail and the wall.

"SHIT!!!" Ninja shouted.

There were four guards; two on each side and they were closing in. Both agents pointed their M-16s at the guards and started to shoot at them. But the guards did not stop and were coming in faster.

"Go into the room," Claws said. "We can handle them in close fight."

The wolf moved into the room first, followed very quickly by the star-cat.

In the room both agents put their backs against the wall and put their guns to their sides. Claws extended his claws and was prepared for the guards to enter the room.

The first guard to enter the room was a rhinoceros. Claws turned round ninety degrees and stabbed him in the chest. The rhinoceros screamed and Claws threw him into the room. The second guard, a barn owl, entered the room and receive a karate chop to his stomach, then a punch to the face by Ninja. The owl moved backward and hit the rail.

The other two guards, a boxer dog and a red deer rushed into the room. Ninja kicked the dog into side of the wall. The deer aimed for Claws. The deer charged at Claws and pinned him to the wall. Claws reacted by headbutting him in the deer and forcing him to back off. The deer aimed a right hook at Claws' face. He blocked it with his left wrist and punched him in the face.

"You bastard!" the deer shouted.

He attempted another punch to the face and Claws blocked it again. The deer tried aimed a punch to the chest and Claws simply grabbed his fist. The deer's reaction was to kick the star-cat in the groin.

"AH!!!!!" Claws yelled. "You fucking bas…" Claws stopped. The deer was aiming a pistol at his head and the star-cat stood up straight.

"Now ask yourself punk; do I feel lucky?"

Claws extended his claws on his right hand. He quickly moved his right hand up and stabbed it through the deer's wrist.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" the deer yelled.

Claws moved his hand back then forward and cut the hand off the deer.

Claws put his fingers on his left hand against the deer's throat.

"You watch too many movies," Claws answered coolly and extended his claws through his throat.

The deer choked; he put his left hand on his throat and started to cough up blood.

Ninja was on the gangway. The owl was behind him whiles he was facing the dog. Claws walked out of the room and when behind the owl.

Ninja punched the dog in the face and he was forced to take two steps back. Ninja then kicked him in the chest and forced him back further. The dog admitted a charge at the wolf. Ninja did a karate chop at the dog's throat and forced him into the wall. He then did a sleeper grab and the dog fell asleep.

Ninja turned around and the saw the owl was unconscious and Claws was standing behind him.

"I took care of him for you," Claws said.

"Thanks," Ninja answered. "Now let's continue with the search."

* * *

"What do you think if Diamond United brought Monday Kogo?" Agolo said. He knew he had to keep talking to stay conscious; but also to keep both his and Natalie's minds off the battle that was going on outside.

"Diamond Utd don't need anymore strikers," Natalie answered. "Fu is good, so is Kev Goodsum and Robert Zamora. Kogo may struggle to get into the side."

"But if one of them is injured then they are in the shit."

"If that happens then I bet that Peter Kenyon would buy someone like Chris Beck."

"You don't know what you're missing," Agolo said. He started to cough and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Do you need anything?" Natalie asked.

"There is nothing you can do," Agolo said. "But I you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"If I don't make it can you promise me that you'll let my family know how much I love them and miss them?"

"I'm sure they know that already."

"No, they don't. I just ran out on them six months ago. I thought it could prevent them from getting involved in this dirty business I got involved with; but I was wrong. Please Natalie, do this for me, please." Agolo started to cry; he loved his family and his has had a rough time during his life.

"Okay, I promise if the worst happens I'll make sure that your family will get the message."

The door behind them was smashed open. Natalie half twisted her body and pointed her left index figure at a fox dressed in black.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted. "Or I'll shoot."

"Miss Laser?" the troop asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sam Cartwright," he said. "I'm a Corporal in the SAS. I'm on your side."

"Why I believe you?"

"Because MI5 sent for us."

"I need evidence."

"That lawyer part of you," he joked.

"What?"

"We were given a brief; full name is Natalie Samantha Laser, sister of Jack Timothy Laser, born on the 23rd of July 1980 and doing a degree in Law at Diamond Uni."

"Impressive."

"What's wrong with the man?"

"Agolo was shot in the stomach; he's losing blood quickly."

"Luckily for you I'm trained in first aid," Sam said. He bent examined the gorilla. "Stand at the door and keep guard."

She obeyed his orders.

"What happened to Stars?"

"I'll find out latter."

* * *

Up on the forth floor Sonic was entered a room. It had a PC and a file cabinet in it. He decided to look.

Sonic tried to open the top draw. _Damn_ he thought; it was locked. He quickly looked around and saw a paperclip. He picked it up, made it into a straight line and put it in the lock.

After a couple of second he unlocked it and opened the draw. He took a quick look in the draw; it was mostly financial documents and plans of targeted buildings. One file that took Sonic's interest was a file marked '_Atomic_'. He picked it out and was about to read when felt a man punch him in the back of the head.

Sonic turned around. He couldn't see anyone but felt a punch to his face.

_Shit, it's an evolver_, Sonic thought; a tough one as well.

Sonic felt another punch and then another. Sonic knew that he had to fight back. He tried a punch but only hit air. He tried another and got the same result. It was third time the charm for the hedgehog when he kicked into the air and twisted his body when he hit the person in the side of his stomach.

"Fuck!" a male voice said.

"Got your," Sonic said.

He grabbed the throat of the man with his right hand and started punching him in the face repeatedly. After a couple of seconds the hedgehog could see blood out of the man's head.

Sonic dropped the man; he couldn't stand and fell on his right side. Sonic decided to kick the man repeatedly. He hit him in the stomach and head and completely lost it. He attack the man with such fury that anyone that knew him would have been taken totally by surprise.

Two minutes of hard kicking the man fell unconscious and relieved that it was a black monkey in his early twenties.

"What in the hell happened here?" a male voice said.

Sonic turned round saw Lt. Jones and Jessica were behind him.

"He attacked me," Sonic answered. "He put up a struggle. Anyway MI5 and Special Branch might want a look at that." He pointed to the filing cabinet.

Lt. Jones took out a notepad and a pencil from his trouser pocket. He made a quick note and put them back in his pocket.

"We got work to do," Lt. Jones said. "Stick together!"


	14. Nuclear

**Chapter 14: Nuclear **

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TERRORIST!!!?" Stars shouted. He was sitting in a police van outside the building. "I'M DRESSED IN A FUCKING FOOTBALL SHIRT FOR FUCK SAKE!!!!!!"

"Will you stop shouting!" an SAS troop yelled back.

"I'M ON YOUR FUCKING SIDE!" Stars shouted back. "My name is Stars Staray, I work for MI5. Call Marie on my phone; she'll confirm it."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!" a voice shouted.

The two troops and Stars looked at a leopard dressed in black.

"Sir!" both soldiers answered and saluted.

"Didn't you two receive the briefing?" he shouted. "This is Stars Staray; the MI5 agent."

"See! I told you!"

The leopard pulled out a sharp knife can cut off the plastic tie.

"My name is Lt. Col. Leon Dalo," he said. "I was in charge of this operation."

"Stars Staray," he extended his hand and Dalo shook it. "MI5 officer."

"Your friends will be out in a few minutes. _Mets _has sent Special Branch and MI5 investigators to check out all the computers and files."

"Cool," Stars said. "What's the time?"

Dalo looked at his watch. " Twenty past six."

"It's been a long day," Stars said.

"It's the same for a lot of people."

Stars stood up and went out the van. When he stood outside it started to rain.

"It's just gets better," Stars said chuckling.

"Ah well, that's life."

* * *

"_As you can see behind me,_" a female cockatoo journalist said, "_the police are not letting anyone go within a two-hundred meter radius to the warehouse on __Matilda Street__. There has been gun fire and explosions but the police have refuse to comment on what has been happening._"

"How will this affect us?" Edward asked; he was aiming the question to the Party Chairman.

"It's too early to tell at the moment but if it goes well then the public would love us for taking action so quickly and that we are taking on the terrorists," the Chairman answered.

"And if it goes badly?"

"Then the best we can hope for is that pubic is happy that we are doing something and relies that we couldn't do anything. The worst is Parliament demands an inquiry and could force the resignations of Tom, David or even you; but that is highly unlikely."

"How is it going at the moment?" Edward asked Sir Daniel.

"Winston rang me saying that the SAS haven't lost any men and that MI5 and Special Branch are on they way," Sir Daniel.

"Good News then."

* * *

Stars saw SAS troops leaving the building and MI5 and police officers entering it. After a couple of minutes he saw his fellow MI5 field officers exit the building. Stars walked towards them.

Jessica was the first to notice the green star-cat with blue hair coming towards they group.

"STARS!" she shouted. She rushed towards him and hugged him.

Stars was surprised by his twin sister's action and said: "you're never been this friendly towards me."

"Considering that we fear that you were dead, I think I'm justified to react like this," Jessica answered

She broke away from him and then punched him in the chest.

"Now NEVER do that again!" she shouted.

"Yeah," Stars said, "that's the Jessica I know."

Something then caught Stars' eye. He saw leaving the building was three paramedics with Agolo on a gurney. He watched them as they moved towards an ambulance.

"I'm sorry everyone," Natalie said. "I have to go."

She ran off towards the paramedics. They were putting the gorilla in the back when she got there.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, "but I was wondering if I can go with him? He hasn't got anyone else."

The paramedics quickly spoke between themselves for a moment and one of them radioed their superior.

"Hop in then," one of them said to her a minute after she asked the question.

* * *

An MI5 technician, a 24-year-old male black bear, at the Central Diamond Police Station had finally been about to see Winston Drake.

"Sorry to bother you sir," the young technician said, "but I think you really need to see this." In his hand was a video tape.

"Put it in," Winston said.

The technician obeyed and then turned on the TV in the office. It took a second before the video started up.

"You sent an agent into the underground system, right?"

"Yeah," Winston answered.

The video showed footage of Jamie Radstock going into and dragged out of the narrow walkway and footage of Graham Selmon and Weston McAlpine AKA _Atomic_.

"Thank you," Winston said to the technician. "Continue with your work, I got some calls to make."

The technician was about to leave when Winston asked: "what's your name?"

"Ted Harrison," he answered.

Winston wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper on the desk.

"You'll get a good mention in the report."

"Thank you sir," Ted said and left the room.

Winston picked up the phone and typed in a number.

* * *

"Marie," he said, "we have a problem."

At the warehouse Sonic's mobile started to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sonic, I need you all to go back to the house," Marie said. "Now."

She hung up and Sonic put his phone back.

"Okay everyone," Sonic said, "back to Imperial Road."

* * *

Mount Hammal had finally made it to a car park. It was a car park for one of the university's halls of residence. The cars were mostly small cars, but they were some more expensive cars who were owned by the more well-off students.

Mount saw a silver BMW and decide that was the car to steal. He unlocked the door and sat down. He adjusted the sit and started the engine.

His only worry was that the police will stop him because of the curfew but if he could make it out of the city and head for the town of Madison, fifty miles away then his was free.

He reversed from the parking space and started the final leg of his escape.

* * *

The group of MI5 agents arrived at 7 Imperial Road at 6:53 pm. Sonic was the first to get to the door and rang the door bell.

Marie answered it and let them all in. She led them to the lounge. She remained standing whiles the others sat down any way they can.

Marie quickly looked at the group and noticed something:

"Where's Natalie?" she asked.

"She went to hospital with Agolo," Stars answered.

"Is she hurt?" Marie asked.

"No."

"That's good then," Marie said. "Anyway _Mets _has given you lot another mission."

"Oh Christ," Claws muttered.

"This is important," Marie snapped. "_Mets _needs some of you to go into the underground to find a missing MI5 agent." She showed them a photo of the agent. "His name is Jamie Radstock; he was taken by two men in a tunnel of the underground in the city centre; under Fredrick Street.

"I only want Sonic, Claws, Stars and Knuckles to go down. There is a very powerful evolver down they and _Mets _and I doubt Ninja and Jessica can handle him."

"What's this bloke's powers then?" Sonic asked.

"He his highly radioactive and he is believe to be about to shoot very powerful beams," Marie answered.

"Was he a jaguar?" Claws asked.

"Yes."

"Shit!" Sonic and Claws shouted.

"You know him then?" Knuckles asked.

"We met him two weeks ago," Claws said. "He was a bastard to fight against."

"Anyway," Marie said. "You'll enter the through a service tunnel on Empire Road. Once in you have entered you'll have to walk up three streets before you'll under Fredrick Street. When you get they start searching."

"Do we get anything besides mobiles?" Claws asked. "They'll be too weak to use in the tunnels."

"I got some military radios," Marie said. "They'll be connected to me and _Mets_."

"Are they there now?" Stars asked.

"We don't know," Marie answered. "They have destroyed the CCTV cameras; but we doubt they are anywhere else."

"Do we get radiation suits?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. We're waiting for them to be delivered."

* * *

"I don't like this," Graham Selmon said to _Atomic_. They were in a room designed a rest area for underground workers. Graham was walking around in a circle in stress. _Atomic _was sitting on chair and Jamie tied up and gagged.

"Don't worry about it Graham," _Atomic_ said. "You had the injection and we are going to cause a lot of damage."

Seconds later the phone on the desk started to ring.

_Atomic_ picked it up and said: "hello?"

"It's Mount," an Australian male voice said. "I got some bad news."

"FUCKING HELL!!" _Atomic_ shouted and scared Graham and Jamie. "What happened?"

"The SAS and MI5 have raided our building. I've escaped but I don't know about the others. I'm heading for Madison right now and then going to leave the country tomorrow."

"Why should I care," _Atomic _said. "You fucked up!"

The growing jaguar smashed the phone and looked at Graham.

"Okay," he said. "We have to go and set up the bomb."

"WHAT?" Graham screamed.

"Oh yeah, you better kill him as well."

Jamie sat up in shock and started to plea; but his gag mumbled any sounds he made.

"Use this," _Atomic _said, giving Graham a penknife he found on the side of the office. "Cut his throat."

"I can't," Graham said. "I can't murder a man."

"You're already done it pal! You kill a lot of people this morning."

"That was different; that was for a political cause."

"Won't make a difference to the police," _Atomic _said. "He'll die anyway; but we can't risk anyone finding him."

"But what about Vicky? Ain't we going to rescue her?"

"We will," _Atomic _said. "I can take on the police.

"Now kill the fucker!"

Graham took the knife and walked to Jamie. He put it against the agent's throat and said: "I'm sorry" before doing on swift motion and ending the life of James Anthony Radstock.

* * *

The phone in Winston's office started to ring. The black cat picked it up.

"Sir," a familiar male voice said. "A group of analysts including myself have looked at CCTV footage and found that the two men haven't go anyway else in the tunnels, stations or the ground. They must still be the same section of the underground."

"Thanks Ted," Winston said and disconnected the phone. He then dialled a number and it rang two times before it was answered.

"John," Winston said. "I want all the tunnels block off."

* * *

_Atomic _was doing the final adjustment to the bomb that Graham and other Fascists had placed in a small pocket in the wall of the tunnel. It would a powerful coup if the bomb destroyed the city because it would topple the government of the country and force over nations to negotiate with them to prevent future attacks.

The jaguar then heard the sound of metal grinding and he looked to see a large metal door sliding across to the block up the tunnel.

"NO!!!!!!!!" _Atomic_ shouted and started to shoot at the door. However it made no different; the door was made from reinforced steel and the most he did was dent it slightly.

The doors were made as a defensive measure to defend the underground from flooding and fire and keep it concentrated in one area; but now it had a added role of blocking a very powerful 'evolver' from escaping.

The doors shut completely. There was no escape.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!" _Atomic_ shouted in his strong American accent. "SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

* * *

The time was 7:34 pm. At 7 Imperial Road there was a knock on the door. Marie went to answer it.

The ginger cat with black hair came back with came into the lounge with a male tortoise in a suit came into the room with a large briefcase.

"Good evening gentlemen," the tortoise said. "My name is Dr. Roger Berg; I work for the Hazard team. In here is your suits," he was pointing to the briefcase. "Now from the data I received from the intelligence services I determent that you can be able to fight the jaguar for half-an-hour before running the risk of illness. But you cannot rip the suits in any way."

Dr. Berg opened the briefcase and took all four thin radiation suits for the agents. All of them took off their shoes and started to put on the suits. Claws put his on up to his waist when he noticed a problem.

"Doc," the dark green star-cat said. "They may be a problem." He extended his claws to show the doctor what the problem was.

"Yes, well, you have to fight without them this time."

"That's fucking useless then!"

"A Special Forces teams will be waiting if you need them," Marie said changing the subject. "A car is outside already to take you to the tunnel."

"Good luck gentlemen," Dr. Berg said.

* * *

_Atomic _set up the bomb in the hole. He set it up to go off in two hours; believing that he'll be about to break out of the tunnel and the city within an hour.

In the office Graham was traumatized. The events of the day have affected him but murdering Jamie Radstock was the final act for a man who normally shows no violence. He had placed the knife against his wrists and so tempted to cut them.

_Atomic_ entered the office.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" _Atomic _shouted. He up to Graham and took the knife off his hand.

"I'm sorry," Graham said, breaking down in tears. "But I can't handle this shit."

"BE A MAN!"

"I'm not like you. I don't have the training to handle it."

"Well you better shape up and fly right! I need you to open the doors," _Atomic_ said.

"What doors?"

"The doors blocking the tunnels."

"I'll have a look."

* * *

The army brought the MI5 agents to Empire Road. It felt so strange; it seem like sprit of the city had been killed; it was normally so busy with people starting to go to the pubs and others doing some last minute shopping just before the stores closed. Other people when to sporting events or leaving the city after a match.

But now it was empty. The only people around were police and troops. It felt like country has gone to war and that will suffer because of it.

What added to ghostly affect was that all the bright lights of the building were on; showing nothing but troops and police and completely dark sky with raindrops coming down.

A solider showed them how to use and gave them all an army issue rifle with two types of experimental bullets that produced either an electric shock or a mini explosion.

After the weapons briefing the agents went into the tunnel and to face _Atomic_ in battle.

* * *

Two minutes later Graham was walking towards the service tunnel. He knew everything about the tunnels; he had to for his job.

The mole then heard footsteps and he decided to move and stand against the tunnel.

"I can sense someone," a male voice said. "It's a bloke standing against the wall."

"Shit!" Graham muttered and started to run back towards _Atomic_.

But he only ran for a few seconds. He felt a man hit him in the back and forced him to the fall down. Then he felt a hand which pulled him up and being forced up against the tunnel.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!!!" a blue hedgehog in a radiation suit shouted.

Graham just stuttered; he was too scared to answer.

Sonic looked into Graham's eyes and realized who he was.

"You're the bastard that planted the bomb this morning!" Sonic yelled. He punched him with right fist. He punched him as hard and as furiously as possible until the mole fell to the floor.

Graham started to crawl, trying to get away from the angry beast he has awakened.

Sonic kicked him in the stomach and yelled: "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!!"

He started to kick him some more and Graham started to cough up blood. At this rate Sonic would kill him within minutes and he'll be the one standing trial.

But suddenly Sonic couldn't move. He was about to kick him again when his position was held.

"STARS YOU BASTARD!!" Sonic shouted. "YET ME FINISH THE JOB!!"

"No," Stars said. "We got to go for the green jaguar." He turned to Claws. "You stay behind and question him. Us three will take him on."

"Well you better be careful," Claws said. "If I hear that you're in trouble I'll come straight away."

Claws put his rifle behind his back and took out his pistol. He pointed it at Graham's head and said "start talking."

* * *

_Atomic_ was continuing blasting at the door, making the dent bigger.

"Well if it ain't the big green giant," _Atomic _heard behind him.

"Sonic Spike," _Atomic_ said. "Still got your boyfriend to help you out."

"No," Sonic answered. "But I got this." He fired his gun and explosive bullet hit _Atomic's _side as he was turning and forced him into the door.

The MI5 agents looked at _Atomic _and saw a large wound on the jaguar. It was slowly healing over.

"Everybody shoot!" Sonic ordered.

* * *

Graham was sitting against the wall. Claws was still pointing his gun at Graham's head but let him move because Claws knew the mole was no real threat.

Both heard gun fire and screaming in the distant.

"Tell me everything!" Claws ordered.

"I was only a runner," Graham said. "I was only following orders."

"Do you think I care about that? Do you think that matters to intelligence services, the courts, the government or the people! Anything you wanted to achieve has now been hamper! NOW TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"My name is Graham Selmon," he answered quickly. "I'm a worker on the tube and they asked me to place the bomb. This was meant to be a part of a co-ordinated attack on the city. They were nineteen other bombs placed around the city; the aim was to distract MI5 and Special Branch." Tears were running down his face and he had to snort.

"Distract them from what?" Claws asked calmly.

"From the nuclear bomb we planted in this tunnel."

Claws' eyes widen. He grabbed his radio and said "there is a nuclear bomb in the tunnel!"

It took a few seconds before anyone answered.

* * *

"Could you repeat that?" _Mets_ asked.

"They is a nuclear bomb in the underground tunnel," Claws answered.

_Mets _dropped the radio and grabbed the phone. He dialled a number on the phone waited a couple of second before someone answered.

"Hello," a voice said.

"General!" _Mets _said firmly. "Send a Hazard team to the underground! NOW!"

"Where?" the General asked.

"Under Fredrick Street."

* * *

"Stars and I will search for the bomb," Sonic said. "You keep him under control."

"Will do," Knuckles said.

Stars started to feel around on the left side of the tunnel, Sonic was on the right side. This was a massive job; it really needed a team to search the tunnel, not two men.

Knuckles kept his eyes on _Atomic_. He knew that the jaguar wasn't going anywhere; but he was powerful and Knuckles couldn't take any chances.

The echidna heard a stone knocking against the wall and quickly looked behind him. _Atomic_ saw this as his opportunity and pointed his left fist at Knuckles. Knuckles turned his head back at the jaguar.

"SHIT!!" he shouted and jumped out of the way just as _Atomic_ was shooting his beam.

Stars and Sonic turned around. _Atomic _was now standing and aimed two beams at the hedgehog and star-cat. Stars created a psychic shield and Sonic jumped out the way.

"You thought you had me," _Atomic_ teased. "But I'll show you that you're wrong."

He aimed his beams at Knuckles' rifle and destroyed it before he could get it out the way.

Sonic and Stars started to shoot rapidly. _Atomic_ increased the energy around him the bullets were destroyed before they got to his body.

Both ran out of bullets. _Atomic _aimed a beam at Sonic. He jumped but his rifle was also destroyed.

Stars put his rifle behind his back.

"You may be powerful," Stars said, "but I'm your worst nightmare."

Stars punched into the air and _Atomic _felt a fist hit him in the face. He then did a sweeping action with his right hand and _Atomic_ felt his left leg being hit and he fell down.

Stars started to use his powers to loosen a concrete panel on the roof of the tunnel. The panel was about to fall when _Atomic _rolled around and it smashed into pieces.

"Damn!" Stars snapped.

_Atomic_ aimed another beam at Stars. Stars had to form another psychic shield to protect himself whiles the jaguar was standing up.

Knuckles punched into the air and two purple energy balls flew towards _Atomic_. They hit and the jaguar flew backwards and hit the door. Knuckles did it again. _Atomic_ grew angry. He shot two powerful beams at the, ripping the ground a part. He aimed at the sides and roof of the tunnel. Stars and Knuckles were unable to stand.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND CHALLENGE ME!" _Atomic _shouted. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STOP OUR WORK!!"

He was about to shoot them when he scream in pain from a hit from an electric bullet and lost concentration.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Claws shouted. He was standing a distance away and it was a hell of shot for someone with his lack of experience with army weapons.

"YOU AGAIN!" _Atomic _shouted back.

The jaguar prepared to do another shot when Stars did another sweeping action and _Atomic_ fell to the ground and shot at the roof of the tunnel.

Sonic knew he couldn't stand idly by whiles his family and friend were fighting one tough son-of-a-bitch. He still had the White Chaos Emerald and he had to focus to. He felt the energy of millions of years flow through his blood.

He did it again; he had become Super Sonic.

"Why don't you face someone with real power?!" Sonic shouted.

_Atomic _turned to face the hedgehog. He shot two beams at Sonic. Sonic shot two beams back intercepting _Atomic's_ beams. Sonic shot two more at _Atomic_, forcing him backwards and hitting the door. Sonic then shot more beams until the jaguar was unconscious.

Sonic focused again and became his ordinary blue self. He reached for his radio and said "we got him."


	15. Safety

**Chapter 15: Safety**

****

"_This morning's tops stories_," the FCB newsreader, a lioness, said, "_the King and Prime Minister will be attending a memorial service in St. Michael Cathedral at __noon__ and touring Diamond._

"_The Home Secretary will set out emergency legislation to counter terrorism…_"

"Winston, turn the TV off," Marie said lying on his bed.

"Sorry," Winston answered. "I just want to keep up to date with the news. I need to know what the big wigs want us to do."

Winston looked at his alarm clock. The time was 7:31 am. Both of them had to get ready for work very soon. He was still coming in even after his hard work five days ago; he even met the Prime Minister and the Home Secretary who gave him a special medal and a cheque from the treasury for £50,000.

Seconds later his phone started to ring. Winston picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Morning Winston," a male voice said. "It's Daniel."

"Sir Daniel?"

"Yes. I'm calling to congregate you about your good work on Saturday; you don't know how many lives you saved on that day."

"Thank you sir," Winston said.

"I also want to offer you a promotion as a deputy-dictator of the Counter-Terrorism Division," Sir Daniel said.

"You're kidding!" Winston answered in shock.

"I am not," Sir Daniel said. "I tell you what; you and Marie Kingsley can have the day off and you can come into my office tomorrow morning; around ten o'clock."

"Sure sir, thank you sir."

Winston put the phone on the hook.

"Who was it?" Marie asked.

"It was the DG," Winston answered. "I got a promotion and we both got the day off." A thought then clicked into his head. "How did that old git know you were here?"

Amy was in physiotherapy when Sonic and Jessica arrived to pick her up.

Amy was on her back on a table with the physiotherapist, a female black and white cat with brown hair, pushing her right leg. The aim was for Amy to push back but it was a struggle for her.

"That's enough for today," physiotherapist said and let go of her leg.

Amy sat up, turned around and swung her legs round whiles the physio went off to get her wheelchair.

"You did very well today," the physio said. "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks," Amy said with a hind of disappointment.

The physio helped her into the wheelchair. Amy hated it; it was a cheap NHS one which had no style to it and was hard to use. But she hated the most was the fact that she was disabled which made her feel guilty because at least she had hope that she could walk again; some people, including her friend Roo will never be able to walk.

"Heyya," Sonic said when he walked up to her.

Amy looked up at him, trying to mask her sadness.

"We're here to pick you up," he said.

"I got these for you," Jessica said giving Amy a box of her favourite chocolates.

"Thanks," Amy answered. Tears were in her eyes and she started to cry.

"Amy," Jessica said sympathetically. "It's going to be right."

"No it isn't," Amy cried. "I couldn't fell or do anything during physiotherapy just then."

"You've been through a terrible shock," Sonic said. "You're bound to feel this way. I know you and you'll change in a few weeks. You will walk again."

"You have to say that."

"But I believe it."

"Calm down Amy," Jessica said. "We're going to take you out for lunch in an hour and then go and explore the shops. I spoke to Kerri and she said she'll get you notes from your lectures and you don't have to do your essays, just reading and research."

"That's lucky," Amy said a tiny bit more cheerful.

"And we're going to put in everything you need and you can swap rooms with me or one of the blokes until you can walk again," Sonic said.

"Thanks."

"So cheer up," Sonic said. "We'll go and get your stuff then we'll go to the city."

Amy gave him a little smile and then he went behind her to push the wheelchair.

"The doctors think I might have post-traumatic stress disorder," Amy said to them as she was being pushed towards the lift. "They say it common with many victims of bombing. They want me to see a counsellor."

"Are you going to?" Jessica said.

"I guess I'll have to very soon."

Agolo was sitting up in his bed reading a book. It was a spy novel and he thought it was shit; totally unrealistic. But what he got up to on Saturday was on the extremes of espionage.

The bullet had been removed from his stomach and he had a patch over the wound. It was still sore but he would live. The only reason why the hospital wouldn't let him go was the risk of infection.

He put the book down on the bedsite counter; he couldn't stand it anymore.

Two minutes later a female flamingo in her early thirties entered the room.

"Morning Sarah," Agolo said cheerfully in his African accent.

"Morning Agolo," she answered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better then I was on Saturday," he joked.

Sarah gave him a smile.

"I have a surprise for you," she said and opened the door.

Agolo was taken completely by surprise and his mouth dropped. It was Swa Kwowo at the door.

She walked slowly toward her husband. Once she reached him she bended down to hug him and kissed him. He responded by kissing back and stroking her hair.

"Oh Swa," he said. "I've missed you so much. You don't know what it's been like for me."

Swa was speechless; she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"We arranged a new identity for you and we're going to relocate you here," Sarah said. "We already arranged jobs for both of you and school places for you kids."

"Thank you," Agolo answered. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Ah well, it's the least we can do considering you help save the city."

Agolo was happy to get a new identity because his live would be in danger if he returned to Gualand. But what he was most happy about was being reunited with his wife and children and live seemed a lot brighter for him from that point onwards.

­­

Winston and Marie had been very lucky with their day off. They left Winston's flat at 10:30 and when to look at the famous sites like Parliament, Davingshire Palace and Moore Park. But an affect of the Terrorist attack in Diamond was making security tight and both saw armed police around the city. This was the scenario which both MI5 officers fear, a complete change in government security policy making the country into a police state.

Winston and Marie also partake in a bit of shopping whiles they were out. Winston had brought videos, CDs and a new suit and Marie brought herself some new suits and dress ready for her missions of recruiting agents and attending embassy repetitions.

The time now was one o'clock and Winston and Marie ended up in modern restaurant for lunch.

"Anything you want to do this afternoon?" Winston asked.

"I wanting to meet up with an old uni mate," Marie answered. "She's now a professor of Politics at the Emerald School of Economics."

"A bit left-wing radial then," Winston joked.

"Not really, she was just lucky. She tried to run in the General Election."

"Really? Which party and which seat?"

"Liberal," Marie answered. "She ran in a rural constituency in the west but lost out to the Tory by a thousand votes."

"They isn't much different between the parties at the moment."

"I know."

The waiter arrived for they order. Winston ordered the salmon and Marie choose the chicken in white wine sauce.

"What about you?" Marie asked. "Is they anything going on you want to see or something?"

"Not really," Winston answered. "They is a gig at the Jazz caf; I might as well and go and see that. Otherwise I might as well meet up with Will and Kea later and go down the pub."

"Fare enough," Marie said and took a slip of her wine.

The waiter arrived with they starter. They continued talking until they finished and the waiter took it away.

Winston then looked in to Marie's eye and held her hands.

"One thing Marie," he said. He had been a top agent for MI5 for most of his adult life and had to tackle some tough field missions; but it was now that he felt nervous. "Marry me."

Marie was taken aback at first. She didn't expect him to ask that question. She loved him but he wasn't a traditional romantic. Then she knew her answered.

"Oh Winston. Of course I'll marry you."

­­

_Well I hope you enjoyed that if anyone continued to read up to this point. My next instalment will be along as soon as possible._


End file.
